Re:Zero: Z Fighter (Old)
by SSJ Red graffiti
Summary: (Old Version) Re:Zero told again but with Adult Gohan from DBS. Copy-paste of Subaru's actions, Terrible Grammar ahead, Storytelling was too Safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not happy with this story. Read at your own risk.**

 **I made a different version of this story and I'm satisfied with how it went.**

* * *

All of the Z Fighters are going to visit Android 17 to celebrate his victory from the tournament of power. everyone arrived to the island where 17 works protecting endangered species. there is just one problem. someone is missing. Bulma is checking the list of invited people.

Bulma- "I don't get it! I don't see anyone missing."

Vegeta- "hrm! Kakarot's son is obviously missing."

Bulma- "Of course! How did I not see that?"

She turns to Goku who is eating a massive amount of food sitting next to Beerus.

Bulma- "Goku!"

Goku- (Spits food) "Huh?"

Chichi slaps Goku

Chichi- "Have manners won't you? you need to be a grandfather our Pan can look up to."

Goku- "ow chichi."

Bulma- "Goku! how could you forget to bring Gohan?"

Goku- "wait Gohan isn't here?"

Vegeta- "dammit Kakarot. there is no fixing you."

Goku- "What does that mean?"

Bulma- "Goku!"

Goku- "yes what is it?"

Bulma- "Find Gohan already! Wasn't he here with you?"

Goku- "I think so. But why should I look for him?"

Bulma- "Go!"

Goku jumps up and flies 50 meters to the sky, then he tries to sense Gohan's energy.

Goku- "Hm... where is he?... Oh no. He's not here. maybe I should try to sense around the planet. Hm... ?...?...?! What!? I can't feel his energy."

2 hours ago...

Gohan flies to a mountain to meet piccolo who is currently meditating within a water fall.

In in Piccolo's mind he is fighting a mental battle against Kami and Neil. After several combos and attacks he is disturbed by Gohan's presence.

Gohan- "sorry if I interrupted your concentration Piccolo."

Piccolo- "it's fine what do you want? there is nothing else I can teach you Gohan. unless..?"

Gohan- "no Piccolo I'm not here for that."

piccolo- "then why did you interrupt my training?"

Gohan- "I was wondering if you wanted to celebrate our victory in the tournament of power? everyone is arriving at 17's Island."

Piccolo- "hmm... tell him I will only accept his invitation if he fights me For Old Times Sake."

Gohan- "Um we don't have time for that."

Piccolo- "Hrm... Fine I'll go. But make sure that I get a nice place to meditate alone."

Gohan- "Yes. I will!"

Gohan and his teacher Piccolo fly towards Android 17's Island. During the flight Gohan experiences some nausea.

Piccolo- "What's wrong Gohan? Your energy seems odd."

Gohan- "It's nothing. Maybe I should have had a bigger breakfast."

Piccolo- "You Saiyans and your appetite. Its phenomenal."

both Z Fighters arrive early to to the island. Gohan continues to feel odd.

Piccolo- "are you sure you're okay Gohan. your energy is acting strange."

Gohan- "at this rate I think I might get sick."

Piccolo- "what did you do to cause something like this? Gohan?"

Gohan is nowhere to be seen.

Piccolo- "Gohan? Damn it. I'll just take my leave then."

Piccolo flies to a place in the island where he can meditate in peace. What piccolo doesn't know is that Gohan is no longer in universe 7.

Gohan opens his eyes and is baffled. Just a while ago he was next to Piccolo. But he sees himself in a place that seems underdeveloped. There are demi-Humans and commoners minding there own business.

Gohan- "did I pass out?... this place seems real though."

He wonders around the place trying to search for answers. just like in the original story our protagonist walks into a demi-human restroom and he gets slapped. he exits then wanders into a restaurant for demihumans. he is then kicked out. he still can't find answers because people would rather not interact with strangers. Gohan then sees a person who is about to be runned over so with his super speed he saves that person before a knight can do so. anyone who witnessed the heroic act were too surprised to say anything. Gohan has no time to explain so he wanders about his day. so far he has made zero progress so he sits alone in an Alleyway to rethink his strategy. then from the light three thugs walk towards Gohan with menacing looks on their faces.

Thug 1- "Cough out everything you have."

Thug 2- "yeah if you don't want to die."

Gohan looks up to them.

Gohan- "Hm? so you three are thugs. just walk away and no one will get hurt."

The taller shit face looks at Gohan with a fierce look.

Thug 3- "You look strong. But you can't do anything against the three of us."

Gohan- "Sigh. I don't want to hurt anyone now."

Thug 2- "the only one who will get hurt here is you!"

All three of them pull out their weapons and attempt to attack Gohan. the Z fighter disarms all three of them and lightly pushes them away with his ki.

the three thugs are baffled. they quickly pick up their weapons and stare down the Z fighter.

Thug 1- "I don't know how you did that but you won't get to do it again."

Gohan- "sigh. Looks like I will need to end this now."

just as Gohan puts on his fighting stance a girl runs towards them signaling the four men to get out of the way. they waste no time and they let her leave. just when the thugs were about to attack Gohan a voice is heard.

Emilia- "give me back what you stole and none of you will get hurt."

Thug 3- "Eh? We did not take anything from you. you were looking for a girl that just ran past us."

Thug 2- "yeah she went over there."

Emilia- "Thank you. Please step aside!"

she runs up to where Gohan is then stops.

Emilia- "however what you 3 are doing cannot be overlooked. you're trying to rob this man."

Thug 2- "it's none of your business get out of here."

Gohan- "please stay out of this I don't want to drag you into my problems."

Emilia- "don't be foolish you are outnumbered so let me help you."

1 thug points out that they are still outnumbered three against two.

a small cat appears from thin air.

Puck- "then it's three against three what do you think Emilia?"

Thug 1- "A spirit?"

the thugs are surprised. as soon as the thugs attempt to fight, Gohan uses his speed to knock out each one of them with non-lethal hits.

Emilia- "what just?"

Gohan- "I can explain but not now. you seem to be in a hurry."

Emilia- "ah yes. I am searching for a thief that stole my insignia."

Gohan- "I saw a girl running past this place. if we hurry we can still find her."

Emilia- "you don't happen to know where she went do you?'

Gohan- "No. but I can try to locate her ki."

Emilia- "ki?'

Gohan- "Ki is Life Energy. all living beings have it so I can use that to trace where she is."

Emilia- "can you really do that?"

Gohan- "yes."

He puts two fingers on his forehead and closes his eyes to focus.

Emilia- "what are you doing? are you just stalling for time to let her Escape?"

Puck- "I don't sense him lying he may be telling the truth."

Gohan opens his eyes. He puts on a look in his face that makes it seem as if he is certain where the thief went.

Gohan- "follow me."

she blindly follows Gohan because she has nothing to lose. well except for her insignia. they both run past traffic and travelling pedestrians until Emilia stops Gohan.

Gohan- "why did we stop? I'm losing track of the thief."

Emilia faces a child who seems to be lost.

Emilia- "this kid seems to be lost. what do you think?"

Gohan- "indeed this kid is lost."

Emilia approaches the child. happiness can be seen in the child's eyes but then turns into disappointment.

Emilia- "Hi. are you lost? where are your parents?"

the child gets saddened because of this question.

Emilia- "oh I didn't mean to make you cry I don't mean you harm."

Gohan approaches the sad child and attempts to cheer her up.

Gohan- "hey there kid look at this."

Gohan makes a small ball of ki and it catches the attention of the kid. it becomes about the size of a tennis ball.

Gohan- "here try to hold it."

the ball of Ki is transferred to the hands of the child. Emilia's eyes widen as she stares at the ball of ki. the kid stares at the ball with unexpected joy and surprise as it disperses into many small marble-sized particles.

Gohan- "do you know what just happened?"

child- "no sir."

Gohan- "you just received good luck so don't worry you will eventually see your parents."

the child becomes happy and thanks Gohan and the half elf.

Gohan and Emilia accompany the child to help find her parents. the child's mom quickly recognizes the kid and then the kid replies by running towards her parent.

Emilia- "now that we have that out of the way we can continue with searching for the thief."

Gohan- "uuh about that..."

Emilia- "what is it?"

Gohan- "I can't sense her energy anymore."

Emilia- "what!?"

Gohan- "if there weren't so many people here then I could easily find her but I sense too many people. sorry."

Emilia- "oh well. thank you for trying to help me anyways."

she turns away to leave but she is stopped by Gohan.

Emilia- "what is it? you can't help me now that you can't sense the thief anymore."

Gohan- "that's true but we can still ask people for her whereabouts. and I recognized her energy waves so if she's nearby I will know where to look."

Puck- "I don't sense any lies from him. we can still trust him."

Emilia- "well okay but why do you still insist on helping me?"

Gohan- "well you did stop to help me so what I can do is repay you."

Emilia- "but you didn't even need my help. you knocked out all of those thugs."

Gohan- "that's true but right now I'm the only one who can help you find your insignia. I can't rest until I know you have your belongings returned."

Emilia blushes and tries to hide her face.

Emilia- "okay then. let's go."

they search far and wide across almost every corner of the town but have no luck in finding the thief that has stolen the insignia.

they both stop to ask a sales man some questions.

Salesman- "if you don't have any money then get out of here."

Gohan- "please help us out we are in a hurry."

the salesman stares at Gohan with an angry face.

salesman- "your problems are none of my concern if you're not going to buy anything then leave me be."

the salesman's wife arrives the child is happy to see her dad again. the child recognizes Emilia and Gohan and thanks them for helping her.

the sales man turns to Gohan.

salesman- "what exactly happened with you and my daughter?"

Wife- "well these two were looking after our kid while she was lost until I found them."

the salesman looks back at Gohan with a grin.

salesman- "well looks like I'm in your debt. ask me anything."

Gohan then explains the description of the thief that stole Emilia's insignia. the sales man recognizes the description and then explains that he doesn't know where she is but he knows where she went.

Gohan- "thanks that's all I needed to hear. now lets find that insignia."

just as Gohan and Emilia walk away the salesman and the child wave their farewell's to them both. it is now getting late. Gohan and Emilia arrive at the slums. they notice how depressing the environment is and the people in it. a man walks by and Gohan ask him about the thief.

Peasant man- "ah, you are talking about felt. well good luck trying to get back what she stole. you will need to negotiate a price at the loot house."

Emilia- "I don't want to have to buy back what is mine."

peasant man- "well good luck with getting back what she stole."

The Peasant man walks away just as Gohan and Emilia continue with their path.

Puck- "hehe! Do it already!"

Emilia- "?.?..."

Gohan- excuse me?

Puck- "oh, I should just explain. you have been spending the whole day together and didn't bother sharing your names."

Gohan- 'really wow I guess time just went by very fast."

Emilia- "Well I was preoccupied with trying to find my insignia. so of course I was distracted."

Gohan- "well then my name is son Gohan but son is just a family name so call me Gohan."

Puck- "my name is Puck! Now introduce yourself too."

Emilia- "ok... my name is Satella..."

Gohan frowns at her.

Emilia thinks to herself. "He might reject me if I use the name of the Witch of Envy."

Gohan- "That is not your real name."

Emilia- "What?... yes it is."

Gohan- "no, no it isn't. you don't like that name and I can sense that you are lying to me."

Emilia is surprised that Gohan can see right through her lies.

Emilia- "okay. my name is Emilia."

he changes his frown to a smile.

Gohan- "nice to meet you Emilia."

Gohan can feel the Killer Instinct of an assassin nearby.

Gohan- "someone is in trouble."

Emilia- "how do you know?"

Gohan doesn't reply. He sprints toward the loot house. she chases him.

Emilia- "wait for me please!"

Gohan breaks down the doors and faces the female Assassin with an angry face.

Assassin- "oh who might you be?"

Gohan- "that doesn't matter right now. what matters now is that I won't let you hurt anyone."

Assassin- "oh really?"

Emilia finally catches up to Gohan. she then recognizes the thief.

Emilia- "you! you stole my insignia!"

Felt- "How did you find me?"

Assassin- "oh now the owner is here looks like I'll have to kill everyone."

Felt- "what, why?"

Assassin- "consider this punishment for bringing unwanted attention."

Gohan- "you think I will let you do that!? you're wrong."

the female assassin then licks her lips while she checks out Gohan's body.

Assassin- "you look very strong and handsome. it's a shame I have to cut you open now."

she quickly thrusts towards Gohan to cut open his stomach but he grabs her hand and squeezes the knife out of it. she then pulls out another knife and quickly attacks Gohan's throat but he grabs the dangerous part of the blade and crushes it into pieces.

the female assassin is surprised that this man is very strong. Gohan now let's go of her hands and she jumps back several feet away from him. she pulls out two more blades.

Assassin- "you are very good. please entertain me."

she uses super speed to run around Gohan in circles to try and make Gohan lose sight of her but his eyes never leave her at any moment. this angers her.

Assassin- "can he see me? no. that can't be right. well, I'll just cut out his eyes."

she tries to attack him again but Gohan pushes her away with his ki barrier. he is just standing in the same place not moving a muscle and staring at her with an angry face.

Assassin- "are you not going to fight back? if you wont, then I will attack the little girl."

the female assassin tries to attack felt but Gohan takes the full force of the attack shattering the knife. the attack did nothing to him except for cut a hole into his orange Turtle hermit Gi. the female Assassin cannot believe this. no one can survive that attack. and they especially can't break her blade just by making contact with skin.

Assassin- "what are you? you surely cannot be human."

Gohan- "do you now realize that you cannot hurt anyone while I am here?"

the Assassin throws her remaining blade at Emilia. Gohan appears right in front of it shattering it with his hand.

Gohan- "you no longer have your blades so you should stop this now and leave. never try to hurt anyone again because so long as you continue to carry that Killer Instinct with you, I will always know where you sleep..." ( **Damn that's a bad ass quote from my boy Gohan!)**

The female Assassin threw several punches and kicks at Gohan. She tried to hit his pressure points to knock him out but that won't work.

Gohan- "you must think I'm an amateur. I trained all my pressure points along with my muscles. You can't win."

Gohan softly punches the Female warrior on the stomach then lifts her from the ground to slam her back to the floor. The wooden floor brakes.

Gohan- "enough of you! leave now."

the incredible amount of strength frightened the Assassin so she painfully got up and took her leave and declared that things won't end the same way when she meets Gohan again. She leaves...

with a smiling face Gohan turned to Emilia and Felt.

Gohan- "is anyone hurt?"

Old man Rom- "Thanks to you none of these girls were hurt. The moment I saw your strength I realized I didn't need to interfere."

Emilia approached Felt. The small Thief is frightened by the half elf.

Felt- "I'm sorry! if I knew this much trouble would come from the insignia I would have never taken it. I swear."

Emilia- "it's okay in the end nobody got hurt."

Felt- "you're not going to do anything bad to me?"

Emilia- "No. of course not."

Old Man Rom- "I think we are all exhausted after what today had to offer."

An off duty Knight entered the house.

Reinhard- "Yes including me."

Old Man Rom- "Huh? The monster Slayer Reinhard?!"

Reinhard- "Don't worry. I won't arrest anyone. I'm off duty. but I overheard something about an insignia."

Felt- "I thought you said you won't arrest anyone."

Reinhard- "don't worry I won't arrest you. so please return that insignia."

Felt- "Fine."

felt shows the Insignia on her hand but it glows for some reason. and Reinhard takes notice of this. He quickly grabs Felt's hand and that frightens her.

Reinhard- "I'm sorry but I'm going to need to take back that statement. I cannot ignore this."

Felt- "Don't touch me!"

Gohan then grabs Reinhard's hand.

Reinhard- "what are you doing?"

Gohan- "I know you are with the authorities but she doesn't deserve to be taken away."

Old Man ROM- "yeah she is going nowhere."

Reinhard- "we don't have time for this. do you have any idea what you are doing?"

Gohan- "No. and it doesn't matter because she doesn't want to go anywhere."

Reinhard- "fine. then are you willing to defend her?"

Gohan- "yes."

Reinhard let go of felt. and so Gohan let go of Reinhard.

Reinhard- "meet me outside where we can do battle."

Emilia stops Gohan.

Emilia- "Are you seriously going to fight him he is a Knight."

Gohan- "don't worry everything will be fine."

Gohan exits the loot house with Reinhard. they both face each other in an open field.

Reinhard- "Won't you use a weapon?"

Gohan- "I don't need it."

Reinhard- "So be it. I'll give you one last chance to surrender."

Gohan- "Not going to happen."

Reinhard- "Then Here I Come!"

Emilia stands back as she and Felt Watch the fight. Even Old man Rom. But Puck decides to take a nap.

Puck- "Tell me who the winner is okay? Bye Emilia."

Emilia- "Goodnight Puck."

Reinhard moves swiftly towards Gohan to deliver an attack with a stray sword he found on the ground. (He won't use his real sword) Reinhard aimed the blade where he can do non lethal damage to his opponent. Gohan then stopped the sword with his two fingers.

Reinhard is surprised that Gohan can stop the attack with his fingers. so he stepped back to charge up a magic attack.

Reinhard- "sorry for me to do this but it seems you are too strong for me to take lightly. this attack will surely knock you out with one blow."

Gohan- "then use it. hit me with everything you got. Don't hold back."

Reinhard- Are you sure? I could accidentally kill you.

Gohan- just do it anyway use your strongest attack on me.

Reinhard- okay but I won't be held responsible for your death.

Reinhard charges his attack very quickly and the sword he holds becomes as bright as a star. He then swings the sword at Gohan causing a bright explosion that makes a crater on the ground. as soon as the smoke clears away Gohan is with no injuries. and his turtle hermit Gi is still intact.

Reinhard- How?

Gohan- Do you give up? I won't attack you unless you are persistent.

Reinhard- Impressive. I am confident with my strength and abilities but you far exceed my expectations. I can't fight you and I won't fight you anymore.

Reinhard drops the broken sword to the ground and smiles at Felt.

Reinhard- it looks like you have a strong protector.

he then looks to Gohan.

Reinhard- We will need to protect this girl at all times because she is special. there's a reason why I wanted to take her with me. she happens to qualify as a candidate for a royal election.

Emilia- Her too?

Felt- What? Me?

Reinhard- yes you do. Gohan should be your Knight and your protector. He Must accompany you to the Royal election.

Felt- hold on I did not agree to this!

Gohan- hold that thought Felt. you won't need to steal anymore if you are elected to be the leader of... hold on what is this place called?

Reinhard- Eh? we are in the kingdom of Lugunica.

Gohan thinks to himself...*I may not be dreaming. everything that happened today seems very real*

Reinhard- you don't seem to be from around here. what is your name?

both fighters introduce themselves properly.

Reinhard- that is a strange outfit you have and your name seems foreign. where are you from?

Gohan- I live in Mount Paozu.

Reinhard- I never heard of that place. where is it?

Gohan- I suppose it's very far away now. I don't know how to get back and neither do I have any money on me. you could say I'm lost but...

A loud growl can be heard and it came from Gohan's stomach.

Gohan- dammit I have not eaten the entire day. **Curse my Saiyan metabolism! I'm starving!**

Gohan passes out.

That's it for part 1. I hope this was just as entertaining as the original manga or anime. This part wasn't too long because Gohan didn't have many set backs as Subaru did. I tried to take my time and make Gohan at least do one of the side quests like Subaru did.

If this chapter is read by at least a few people I will make part 2. Who am I kidding i'm still making part 2. XDDD

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not happy with this story. Read at your own risk.**

 **I made a different version of this story and I'm satisfied with how it went.**

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't nerfed and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

Gohan wakes up in an unfamiliar room. he is still very hungry from not eating almost nothing yesterday. he cannot ignore this Hunger so he quickly gets out of bed to find people. he begins to understand how big the building is when he sees the long hall way. he turns to look at a picture next to the the door of his room but pays no mind to it as he begins to search for people. it takes him several minutes to realize that he is in an infinite hallway. he gives up and decided to enter his room again but is surprised to see that he entered a library with a short girl facing him.

Beatrice- You are turning out to be annoying I suppose.

Gohan- I didn't mean to burden you but where am I?

Beatrice- it's very obvious I suppose.

Gohan- I'm sorry but I don't see what is obvious.

Beatrice- you're so annoying. time to get rid of you I suppose.

the lolly walks up to Gohan with a face of irritation.

Gohan- I'm sorry I didn't mean to annoy you. I have my doubts and I have many questions.

Beatrice- don't move.

Gohan- huh?

Beatrice- anything you want to say?

Gohan- no. sorry for bothering you.

when Beatrice lift up her hand to touch Gohan, he noticed her energy rise so he grabbed her hand to stop her.

Beatrice- Unhand me you human!

Gohan- what were you trying to do?

Beatrice- I'm verifying if you are a threat or not.

Gohan- oh sorry. and I am not a threat.

he lets go of her hand as she whispers something to herself while she walks away. with Gohan's Super hearing he recognizes a few of the insults she said about him and humans.

Gohan- I will leave you alone now. sorry for bothering you.

he bows his head and leaves the library. the first thing he sees are twin Maids in the hallway who didn't hide the fact that they were spying on Gohan. one twin has blue hair. the other twin has pinkish red hair.

Rem- Dear sister, this man was causing trouble to Beatrice.

Ram- dear sister I knew something this disappointing would happen.

they both make a face of irritation.

Gohan- oh no I wasn't causing trouble. honest!

Rem- Dear sister this man has lied to you. he has no shame at all.

Ram- Dear sister he lied to you as well. he has no shame at all.

Gohan- huh? no! I'm telling the truth.

Rem- oh my he is persistent.

Ram- yes sister he is very persistent.

Gohan bows to them.

Gohan- Im sorry for any trouble I caused. I honestly did not intend to cause trouble.

Emilia walks up to them. she is wearing simple clothes that look cute on her.

Emilia- please stop teasing Gohan already. he didn't do anything wrong.

Rem- Yes Emilia, my sister is sorry.

Ram- indeed my sister is sorry too.

Emilia faces Gohan.

Emilia- What happened to you? yesterday you have passed out for some unknown reason. Did Reinhard hurt you badly?

Gohan- oh no not at all. I was very hungry yesterday because I have not eaten the entire day. right now I feel like I am starving to death.

Emilia- seriously? I thought you were very hurt from Reinhard's attack but you were just hungry? I suppose that is why I could not find any injuries on you.

Rem lifts an eye brow when she hears about this.

Gohan- I'm sorry to quickly ask but do you have anything to eat?

Emilia- Uh... yes. Both of you please prepare food for our guest.

Rem and Ram- yes Ms. Emilia.

a loud growl can be heard from Gohan's stomach and it scared the girls.

Gohan- sorry that happens when I'm starving.

Emilia- what exactly are you? you are too strong to be human. your stomach even says so.

Gohan- hehe. well I'm technically half human.

Emilia- oh? what is your other half?

Gohan- uh, half Saiyan.

Emilia- half saying?

Gohan- I'm a Saiyan hybrid.

Emilia- Sa, yan? Hybrid?

Gohan- Yes.

Emilia- I have never heard of a Sayan.

Gohan- I'm not surprised you have never heard of them. the majority of Saiyans are extinct.

Emilia- oh I'm sorry to hear about that.

Gohan- it's okay. they kind of deserved it.

Emilia- why?

Gohan- long story short, they were cruel and ruthless. I'm just lucky to have been raised by a human woman.

Emilia- Oh! So you had a good mom.

Gohan- hehe. She sure was good. but she becomes scary sometimes.

while Gohan and Emilia talk to each other while exiting the mansion Rem and Ram start planning what to do about him. they think of a good meal they can serve to him before they kill him. so he can enjoy his last moments.

outside in the front yard Gohan is doing some stretches.

Emilia- what are those strange movements you are doing?

Gohan- these are warm up exercises. it is good to do this after waking up. you should try it.

Emilia- wha!? I would look weird. And Beatrice is watching us.

Gohan then notices Beatrice watching them from a window.

Gohan- it is okay. morning exercises are good for you.

Emilia follows Gohan's movement patterns.

Gohan- then you top it all off with an enthusiastic yell... Haaa!

Emilia- Aahh!

Puck then pops out

Puck- ¡Yeah! Hi there Gohan. great morning isn't it?

Gohan- well to be completely honest it was complete chaos from the minute I woke up. I walked through an infinite hallway, talked to an angry little girl, and two twins were spying on me. and I'm also hungry since yesterday.

Emilia- I was worried when you passed out yesterday. all because you were hungry. I seriously thought you were hurt. Anyways, good morning Puck. Did you sleep well?

Puck- morning Lia. I hope now you can tell me who won yesterday's fight.

Emilia- oh, Gohan won the fight. well it technically wasn't a fight because Reinhard surrendered.

Puck- really? you must be pretty strong Gohan.

Gohan- Well Reinhard is strong too. However I think he was still holding back against me.

Emilia- What!? How can you tell?

Gohan- I could feel that he wasn't using his full strength. he probably didn't want to hurt me.

Puck- Anyways I should thank you for helping Emilia. I don't know what would have happened if we entered that house alone. I should do something for you.

Gohan- no you don't need to do anything for me. I don't think it would be fair if I didn't help knowing that I could have done something.

Emilia- you seriously don't want anything?

Gohan- that's right. my father would help people without expecting a reward. I would just disappoint him if I were to get greedy.

Emilia- isn't your father a Saiyan? aren't Saiyans bad?

Gohan- well my dad was raised by an old man. And I was eventually named after the man who raised him.

Emilia- you really are a strange one Gohan.

Rem and Ram interrupt Emilia.

Rem and Ram- Ms Emilia. Our Lord master Roswall has finally arrived. Please come inside.

Transition to the dining room.

Gohan enters first meets eyes with Beatrice.

Beatrice- I was watching you from upstairs. it would appear that you are quite the imbecile I suppose.

Gohan- eh? oh I noticed you upstairs. you seemed disappointed.

Beatrice- It's only natural I pity such a foul creature.

Puck- Betty! I haven't seen you in 4 days. hope you been doing well and staying lady like.

Beatrice- hello Buddyyyy! I have been waiting so eagerly for you to come home. will you stay with me today would you suppose?

Puck- for sure no problem!

he hops on to her hands.

Puck- Today is the day we can stay together.

Beatrice- oh this will be great!

She dances away laughing.

Emilia- surprised are you Gohan? Beatrice is so obsessed with Puck she can't get enough.

Gohan- I certainly am.

Roswall enters the dining room.

Roswall- my my! how unusual to see you here Beatrice. I do ever so love your company and treasure our times together.

Beatrice- I was only here for Puck.

The Zfighter faces Roswall.

Gohan- Hello sir. Who might you be?

Roswall- I am in fact the Lord of this Manor.

Roswall introduces himself before Emilia can say anything.

Roswall- Son Gohan right?

Gohan- Yes sir.

* * *

everyone just stares at Gohan for eating like there is no tomorrow.

Gohan speaks with his mouth full- do you have more?

Ram- Have you no shame in eating like a Hog!?

Roswall- Stand down Ram. Let our guest enjoy him self.

Gohan swallows the food- Sorry it's just so good!

Roswall- My, my! You seem to enjoy Rem's cooking!

Gohan- Yes. it feels just like my mother's cooking.

Roswall- She is indeed a very skilled cook.

Gohan- Wow? Really? My mother had cooked so many meals for me and my dad because we have a massive appetite so she clearly had a lot of time to become skilled. But here I am witnessing another MasterChef! It's truly an honor.

Roswall- Haha! Don't make her blush.

Rem- I wasn't.

Roswall- You sure are an interesting person. What brings you to Lugunica Hmm?

Gohan- I don't know how I got here. I'm actually quite lost. I also can't understand the writings and labels of this land. My money is also useless.

He pulls out some Zeni.

Roswall- hmm?.. that is a strange currency. Where are you from?

Gohan- I'm from Mount Paozu. But it's like the place doesn't exist. the people here have never heard of it and I can't find it anywhere. I'm starting to think that I just woke up from a very long dream that doesn't exist. all the people I know and the places I went to, they're not anywhere to be found.

Gohan shows a face of disappointment.

Roswall- oh no... that must be very hard for you to accept.

Gohan let's out a sigh.

Roswall- Soo miss Emilia. where did you find Gohan?

she explained everything up to the point where Gohan helped her retrieve her insignia.

Roswall- that was a very kind thing of you to do Gohan. do you know what would have happened if she were to lose it?

Gohan- sort of. I heard Reinhard say something about the insignia being proof of... royalty? was it?

Roswall- you almost have this figured out. well if Miss Emilia were to lose the insignia she would be disqualified, and she would no longer be a candidate for King.

Gohan chokes on his food then spits it out.

Gohan- Sorry. I just didn't... know!

Emilia- you seem very surprised Gohan. you didn't expect me to be a candidate for King did you?

Gohan- I thought you were a regular girl. but you can use magic and you have a cat for a spirit and you are rich!

Emilia- I really am not a normal girl.

Gohan- I know, I saw.

Emilia- that's not what I meant. You see... I'm a half elf.

Gohan looks at her with a surprised look on his face. Emilia then puts on a dissatisfied expression while Rem and Ram seem offended as if they know Gohan would hate the half elf.

Gohan- Are you ok? I am not understanding what is going on. Do you not enjoy being a Half Elf?

Gohan managed to surprise everyone with his question.

Roswall- hehe! hoho hahaha! Gohan! You don't know anything do you?

Gohan- I'm sorry did I say something wrong?

Roswall- listen here Gohan. the reason Emilia is saddened for revealing her true nature is because she resembles the jealous witch who happens to be a half elf.

Gohan- hold on. the witch doesn't happen to be named Satella?

Roswall- yes indeed.

Gohan looks to Emilia.

Gohan- Is that why the name Satella offends you? But Why would you call your self that?

Roswall- oh? Why would you call yourself that Miss Emilia?

Emilia blushes very much so she hides her face from Gohan. So Puck Quickly bounces off Beatrice's hands to land a soft squishy punch to Gohan's face. Puck has a happy expression.

Gohan- Huh? what was that for?

Puck- you are making Emilia feel so much happiness right now so I had to teach you a lesson.

Roswall- hahaha! Oh Gohan my boy! You are a riot! Ohohoh! Oh miss Emilia please tell me you plan on rewarding our new friend here.

Emilia- You're right. I am thankful to Gohan.

Roswall- You hear that? Ask for anything. anything you desire!

Gohan then frowns at that statement and it catches everyone's attention.

Gohan- I don't want anything.

Gohan's stomach growls very loud and it scares everybody.

Gohan- Hehe... can I have more food please?

Emilia giggles softly but then turns into loud laughter.

Emilia- Is that all you want?

Gohan- I don't know what to ask for. I guess I don't need anything at all.

Emilia- You have no where to stay, can't even read and you have no money. Why don't you stay with us?

Rem and Ram- But Miss Emilia!

Emilia- It's ok. I will let him stay.

Gohan- I don't know. it seems wrong.

Emilia- Why?

Gohan- It would only make sense if I were to work at this mansion... Wait a minute... Can I work here?

Emilia- If that is what you want, I won't stop you from working here.

Ram Sneezes.

Transition to wardrobe.

Emilia- nothing seems to fit on you Gohan.

Gohan- This is normal for me. I don't ever fit in formal clothing. My muscles make this too difficult. He takes off the formal suit top. his muscles are now very visible to the girls. The twins pay no mind to him but Emilia blushes because of this.

Gohan- hm? is something wrong?

Emilia- I... have to go... study... bye.

She runs out of the wardrobe.

Gohan- Is she ok?

Rem- Quit trying to charm Emilia. It's getting annoying.

Gohan- Huh? why would I do that? I am married!

Rem- I doubt someone as troublesome as you would be married.

Gohan- huh? I mean no trouble at all.

Ram- that is hard to believe after the many times you have charmed her.

Gohan- oh I give up!

Rem- stand still so that I may take your measurements.

Rem takes his measurements. as soon as she finishes her job, Ram tours Gohan around the entire mansion and explains the tasks he must do.

Gohan- doesn't seem so bad. thank you for showing me around Ram.

Ram- now do you have any questions?

Gohan- can I cook my own meals?

Ram- ugh. Why am I not surprised?..

Gohan- what does that mean?

Ram- Of course you can make your own meals. But Emilia and Roswall must be served first.

Gohan- sure. I won't forget.

Ram- Well then if that is all then I will take my leave.

Transition to Gohan's new bedroom.

He lies on the bed being tired and still hungry.

Gohan- well at least I ate some food for now.

Knocks can be heard on his door.

Rem- may I come in?

Gohan- Yes. come in.

She enters

Rem- I have brought your working outfit.

Gohan- oh thank you.

Rem- normally I take my time when preparing Lord Roswall's clothing. But because this is for you I finished it quickly.

Gohan- it's fine if you were in a hurry. I don't mind if you take your time.

Rem- I wasn't in a hurry.

Gohan- oh.

Rem- what will I do with that?

she points at his orange Gi. it has a cut hole on it.

Gohan- Well I don't know how to fix the hole on it. whenever you feel like it can you fix it please?

Rem- Certainly. Would you like me to be extra careful with it.

Gohan- Yes please. if it is fine with you.

Rem- Very well. Do you need anything else?

Gohan- no. but thanks anyway.

Rem leaves the room.

(Insert montage of Gohan doing chores very well, especially cutting vegetables nicely, Chichi didn't allow her son to be as useless as Goku)

Transition to Roswall's office.

Roswall- how has Gohan been since he started working? 5 days have passed since his arrival, have you seen something by now?

Ram- He outdoes the chores beyond our expectations. It's as if he is meant to be a Butler. he gives credit to his mother for making him useful.

Roswall- interesting... and what are the chances that he is a spy?

Ram- I can't deny that such potential exists but I think the possibility is Slim at best. because he is very naive and not knowing anything. he may be playing dumb so we won't suspect a thing but so far he has done nothing suspicious.

Roswall- playing it safe I suppose. it may be wise to rid of him before he does anything. he may be innocent but we cannot take any chances.

Ram- I couldn't agree more.

Emilia is outside alongside Gohan. She is contacting the lesser spirits. Gohan watches her and is impressed.

Emilia- Why are you staring? This isn't a big deal.

Gohan- well I already knew that you can use magic but this is impressive. what exactly are you doing?

Emilia- I'm contacting the lesser spirits.

Gohan- I'm not even going to ask how you do that.

Emilia- Hehe. it's very simple.

Gohan- Anyways it doesn't bother you that I work here right?

Emilia- not at all. I even offered you to be a permanent guest but you declined.

Gohan- it just doesn't seem right for me to occupy unnecessary space for free.

Emilia- you lack ambition. you could have asked for anything.

Gohan- maybe but it won't bring back what I really want.

Emilia- What is that?

Gohan takes a seat then Emilia does the same.

Gohan- Well actually what I really want is to find my way back home. Or to at least see my wife's face one more time.

Emilia- You have a wife?!

Gohan- Yes. I miss her already.

Emilia- She must be very lucky to have you.

Gohan- I'm actually lucky to have her. well not anymore.

Emilia- I'm so sorry.

a moment of silence...

Emilia- uh. what happened to your left hand?

Gohan- oh. a dog bit me. for some reason it really hate seeing me.

Emilia giggles- some dogs are like that to new people they meet.

Gohan- that dog had some weird energy. it felt very discomforting.

Emilia- well goodnight Gohan.

Gohan- ah yes. good night to you Emilia. I should sleep too.

he certainly is tired after working every hard despite everything being easy thanks to chichi making him not useless like Goku is. he is very excited to wake up tomorrow.

but still why didn't the other Z fighters try to wish him back?

The Z fighters did try to bring Gohan back. but Shenron confirms that Gohan is stuck untill whoever someone him dies. but they could visit him. he is outside of universe 7 but still close enough to receive visitors.

Goku asks the Attendant of Beerus to take him there but Wiss says no. It would take too long. longer than it takes to travel to earth form Beerus place.

Goku- aw don't be like that Wiss. aren't you curious to see what foods they have? Shenron did say they're planet is similar to Earth.

Wiss- Is that so? how tempting. I wonder if they have food similar to this planet.

Beerus- Stop that Goku! Don't bribe my attendant into doing your bidding! I could just destroy you now!

Goku- Woah! Sorry Beerus!

Wiss- It's fine Lord Beerus. I won't take Goku anywhere.

Goku- aw man!

Wiss- however, I may need to do some research on this Earth like planet. If I'm interested then I will take a closer look. And we'll let Goku see his son.

Goku- yeah! thank you Wiss.

Beerus- don't get too excited Goku! Wiss still has to make a decision. Hrm!

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

That's about it for part 2. I enjoyed making this chapter. If I get $999,999,999 I will happily make part 3. Kidding!


	3. Chapter 3

DBS X Re:Zero

 **I'm not happy with this story. Read at your own risk.**

 **I made a different version of this story and I'm satisfied with how it went.**

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't nerfed and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

Gohan wakes up feeling energized. He then sees the twin maids 4 feet away from his bed. He then covers himself being embarrassed.

Gohan- Huh? Why are you in my room?!

the maids look at each other in confusion but then turn to Gohan.

Rem- it seems our guest has the wrong idea.

Ram- it seems our guest is confused.

Gohan- what do you mean guest I work...

Gohan searched their minds ( A skill Goku probably taught him) to see if they were joking with him but they never met him before.

Gohan- ...

Rem and Ram- sir are you ok?

Gohan- what are your names?

both maids are silent for a moment.

Rem- Sir, This is my sister Ram.

Ram- Sir, this is my sister Rem.

Gohan- please... just call me... Gohan.

Gohan gets out of the bed still not knowing why he isn't recognized by the maids. maybe Emilia will recognize him.

Rem and Ram- where are you going?

Gohan- I want to be alone for now.

He Heads out of the room calmly to avoid upsetting the maids. the Zfighter tours the mansion until he exits to the front yard. Emilia is there alone panicking left and right until she sees Gohan.

She runs up to him.

Emilia- Gohan! Are you ok? The maids told me you were in some kind of shock.

Gohan- oh. Yes I was.

Emilia- is it because of yesterday's fight against Reinhard?

Gohan- yesterday?

Emilia- yes!

Gohan- wasn't that 5 days ago?

Emilia- Five days? are you ok Gohan? Did Reinhard hurt you badly? I couldn't find any injuries.

Gohan is still confused and doesn't understand that he has the return by death ability.

Gohan- was it just a dream?

Emilia- What?

Gohan- a very long dream. It last for five days. I was working in the mansion. I was getting use to all of the chores. it was all fake?

Emilia- Maybe you should rest some more.

a loud growl can be heard from Gohan's stomach and it jump scares Emilia and causes Puck to fly out of her Hair.

Puck- woah! was that your stomach?

Gohan- uh, yeah. I suppose I didn't eat yesterday.

Emilia- of course! you are just hungry! but I never thought being hungry would make a person act silly.

Gohan- eh? oh? you're right! (sarcasm) I actually do get a little silly when I'm hungry. I guess I should get a Snickers bar. hehe.

Emilia- What is a Snickers bar?

Gohan- nothing. it just a terrible joke.

Emilia- oh? ha? haa?

Gohan- I know it's not funny.

Puck- The fact that you were unfunny makes it kind of funny.

Transition to the dining room. Beatrice doesn't say anything to Gohan. He was for some reason expecting her to scold him but it didn't happen. and Emilia enters with Puck greeting Beatrice like before.

Gohan is still surprised that everything is repeating it self again with Roswall introducing himself to Gohan.

Transition to Roswall offering Gohan a reward.

Gohan- Well then... I would like to work here.

Ram- hicup!

transition to the wardrobe. Rem confirms that nothing will fit Gohan.

Gohan- Then if nothing fits what will I...

Rem- I will take your measurements later.

Gohan- ok. so will you show me around?

Ram- you already explored the place alone so that will do. for now.

Gohan- oh.

Ram- you will help my sister with some things for today.

Gohan thinks to himself "this is different than before"

Gohan is now alone in the bath. it looks like it's about the size of a swimming pool but it is very shallow.

Gohan- This is just making things hard on me. I can't just start from scratch. I try to do everything the way my dream showed me but everything just turns out different. Maybe it's just a dumb dream. but still. if I never met Rem and Ram how come I know who they are? how come my dream displayed the mansion exactly how it is in real life? hmm.

a door opens and Roswall enters without any clothes on.

Roswall- mind if I join you Gohan?

Gohan- Eh? It's your mansion right? I have no power here.

Roswall enters the bathing pool.

Roswall- indeed. this is my property. and since you work for me doesn't that make you my property as well?

Gohan- I didn't think of it that way.

Roswall- oh don't think of it as a bad thing. I protect all of my belongings. so if you are part of my belongings then I will also protect you.

Gohan- oh. thanks?

Roswall- you seem be in an existential crisis! do not fret, do not let fear haunt you. for you see, life isn't always in your fair. you can always decide what do about the outcome of the events.

Gohan- I'll sure remember that.

Roswall- Soo, what do you think of my support staff? getting along with them aren't you?

Gohan- it's hard to say... they seem to want to avoid me.

Roswall- aw. give it time. before you know it, they will treat you as an equal.

Gohan- it's okay if they want to avoid me. I don't need everyone's approval. I respect whatever decision they make.

Roswall- I think you will get along with them just fine.

Gohan then exits the bath room and noticed Ram in front of him. She has no shame in looking at him. Gohan quickly hides his dende from her sight.

Gohan- are you here for Roswall?

Ram- Yes. I brought him some fresh clothes. But you will need to dress your self.

Gohan- hey! I didn't expect you to cloth me either way. I can do it my self.

Ram- Don't be loud or I will need to use force.

Gohan gets jump scared at hearing her say that. "she's just like Chichi but more relaxed, I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Ram- Anyways do you plan on doing anything tonight?

Gohan- Not really. I was planning to sleep.

Ram- Then please wait in your room for me. I'll come by later.

Gohan waits in his room with meditation. He is too focused that Ram needs to slap him hard.

Gohan- ow! what was that!

Ram- You are far too noisy Gohan. it's night time. you need to be quiet now.

Gohan- Sorry.

she walks to the table in the room.

Ram- Gohan. Come over here.

Gohan- hm? what is it?

Ram- you need to sit over here so I can teach you how to read and write.

Gohan- Okay Ram.

Gohan seems to learn very fast and it catches Ram's attention.

Ram- Since you already know the basics we will begin something more advanced.

She pulls out a famous book written in Lugunica by a Commoner.

Ram- This book contains complicated writings and labels. Do you think you can handle it?

Gohan- Yes. I'm ready.

Gohan at first has trouble with the book but because of his Saiyan brain, (and Chichi's many years of spanking him for not studding) he masters it in no time.

Gohan- I really like this book. I can see why it is famous... Ram? Are you sleeping?

Ram is asleep on his bed.

Gohan- oh well... I should sleep too.

Next day Gohan is trying out his new Butler outfit.

Gohan- wow it is perfect! And you didn't even take my measurements.

Rem- It was very easy.

Gohan- it's kind of scary how good you are at this. But in a good way. Wait a minute... How come Roswall and Emilia have many outfits but both of you just have maid outfits.

Rem- We don't need anything else but what we already have. it makes things easier when we have guests in the mansion. Especially when we are out with Roswall doing official business. It eliminates the need to explain our rank.

Gohan- I won't question your preference. I would also prefer to only have one outfit. It's because I really don't like wearing formal clothing. normally they never fit me but this outfit you prepared fits me well. I can even throw some kicks with this.

He demonstrates a perfect round house kick.

Rem- I took into account that you are a fighter. So I made your clothes as agile as you.

Gohan- thank you for noticing.

Later in the day Gohan is cutting down some veggies in the kitchen with Rem and Ram.

Gohan notices Rem's energy acting strange. As if she hates him or wants him dead.

Gohan- I can't focus with you constantly looking at me Rem.

Ram- your appearance stands out, especially your hair it makes you an eyesore. it looks unrefined

Gohan- Seriously? there's nothing wrong with my hair!

Later that day the Zfighter watches as Ram cuts the bushes terribly while Rem turns them into a master piece.

Ram explains how Rem is good at hair styling and that she dressed Ram every morning.

After a moment of silence Ram speaks again.

Hey Rem. Feel free to tidy up Gohan's hair if you like.

Gohan- what? no!

Rem and Ram- Hm?

Gohan- I know you don't think my hair is presentable but it stays the way it is! I will fight anyone! Any day! if they mess with my hair.

Both maids stay silent and decide not to reply after seeing Gohan get aggressive for the first time.

Beatrice noticed the commotion from upstairs and stays silent too. Especially Puck who is with her.

Gohan is now cleaning the bathroom floors very efficiently. Rem then enters the bathroom.

Gohan- hm? did you come here to help me?

Rem- I came here to apologise about insulting your hair with Ram.

Gohan- oh I'm over it. I was just too surprised that you both thought my hair was out of place. It's not a big deal any ways.

Rem- But I still know we shouldn't have insulted you. Even though we are fellow workers you're Emilia's savior. So your rank far surpasses mine.

Gohan- oh. I don't think too much about that.

Rem- So do you forgive me?

Gohan- Yes. I'm not mad at you at all. Just don't cut my hair in my sleep please.

Rem- Is that what you are worrying about?

Gohan- I thought you might be planning something like that with your sister.

Rem grabs a broom and helps Gohan clean the tub. Her help wasn't needed though as she noticed he is already done.

Rem- How did you finish this quickly?

Gohan- It's thanks to my mom. She would never let me be useless like my father who can't even cleanup after himself.

Rem- You must have had a good mother.

Gohan- yeah well she was also scary.

Rem- now that you are finished we must go shopping before sundown.

Gohan entertains the children by showing them small balls of Ki. the kids try to pick them up but they disperse into tiny fireworks. He also makes sure not to pet that damn dog that bit him before. (he doesn't know it is evil but still can feels it's dark energy)

Gohan- gosh I hate that dog.

It is now sunset and Gohan must return with Rem to the mansion. the kids are sad that Gohan is leaving. they think he is some magical man or made of magic.

Rem- You seem to be good with kids. They already miss you.

Gohan- Honestly. I still think I didn't do good enough. Those kids will only see me as a magician and not a nice guy.

Rem- Well at least they have someone to look up to.

Gohan- I didn't even think of it that way. They must demonically be inspired.

Rem- ?.. What does that mean.

Gohan- it's an alternative to Devine inspiration.

Rem- Oh. So what do you think of demons?

Gohan- it's hard for me to say. but my father met a few of them and if I remember correctly he said they were nice to him. I suppose they are good people.

At hearing this Rem lets out a smile that almost penetrates his heart to fall for her but he is too loyal to is wife Videl.

Back in the mansion Gohan is studying the language and labels. While Emilia stands behind him.

Emilia- You are doing very good! Is this thanks to your... Sa, Yan.. half?

Gohan- I suppose. it allows me to pick up on things easily.

Emilia- It's nice I could meet another half human. I don't feel so alone now.

Gohan- But you have Rem and Ram as friends right?

Emilia- not really. well I do care about them but we don't interact much.

Gohan- Oh. you really don't have friends?

Emilia- all I have is Puck for a friend.

Gohan- well I can be your friend.

She blushes and hides her face.

Emilia- So how were the people of the town?

Gohan- they were very nice! you should come one day.

Emilia- I couldn't. I would just trouble the townspeople.

Gohan- how can you say that? you are the nicest person I know.

Emilia- ... they don't take kindly to half elfs.

Gohan- that's not nice. they should not judge anyone without knowing who they are.

Emilia- Now that you know. I would like to not get involved with them.

Gohan- no!

Emilia- what?

Gohan- I will be by your side. I won't let anyone treat you bad. I can talk some sense to them.

Emilia- well... ok. if you say so.

she blushes uncontrollably at his comment.

Gohan- great! then tommorow after when we are all done with our responsibilities we will go to the town.

Everyone is now asleep except for Gohan who is focused on meditation just like how Piccolo taught hit.

He is fighting a mental battle against Piccolo and Goku. In his mind he is just 11 and ssj2. He is surprisingly loosing against them both even after going full power. it is a loosing battle until he sees a grant purple hand appear from the sun and crush Goku and Piccolo.

He wakes up from his meditation and can notice similar energies coming to the planet. could it be?

Gohan- Dad! Wiss must have brought him.

Gohan flies out of his window have happiness. he flies as fast as he can until he can see Wiss, Goku and Beerus standing in an open field being confused.

Beerus- Is it always dark in this planet?

Wiss- It is currently night time. We only arrived very late.

Beerus- how boring. we can't eat any foods if the natives are asleep.

Goku- hey I can sense Gohan's energy coming to us!

Gohan lands in front of them.

Gohan- Dad! It's been so long.

Goku- It sure was. did you keep up with training?

Gohan- I was very busy and only had time to meditate.

Goku- that still counts as training. let's see how strong you are Gohan!

Gohan- sure but not here. we in the property of a rich man. I work for him and I don't want to clean up after our mess.

Goku- but we are going to take you home!

Wiss- that won't be possible.

Everyone looks at Wiss in shock.

Wiss- Gohan seems to be bound to a contract he didn't agree to. I don't know much about the magic of this world so It will take me a while to break it the contract. so for now we should get comfortable.

Beerus- why don't I just destroy this planet?

Wiss- that won't change anything Lord Beerus. no wait that can work.

Gohan- what? don't destroy this world!

Beerus- I don't care. it's too boring here and I want pudding. if this world has pudding then maybe I could stay a while longer.

Gohan- um... we... we do! we have pudding! just wait here I will get you some.

Gohan flies as fast as he can and searches the kitchen in the mansion with super speed.

Gohan- do they have pudding, do they have pudding, do they have pudding!

Gohan can feel killer instinct in the air. it's coming from one of the maids. Rem? Who does she want to kill? Gohan investigates the mansion to find Rem. Then a weapon dangerous weapon hits his face.

Gohan- owch! why did you do that Rem?

Gohan isn't hurt at all but is still annoyed from her attack.

She attacks him again but Gohan breaks her weapon.

Gohan- you are trying to kill me? Why?

Rem- You have the stench of the jealous witch. You must be a spy.

She throws another attack but Gohan breaks her remaining weapon.

Gohan- I don't have time for this! I need something from you.

Rem- Don't change the subject! You are a spy from the witch cult!

Gohan- what? why would you say that?

Rem- obviously you are with their cult.

Gohan gives her a hug and it surprised Rem.

Gohan- I am not working for anyone. I promise you.

Rem- You won't fool me. I know what you are.

Gohan- Fine don't believe me, but I still won't hurt you or anyone in this mansion.

Rem- eh?

She blushes a little bit

Rem- Fine. I believe you.

Gohan let's go of her.

Gohan- thank you. now please. I need something from you.

Rem- What do you need?

Gohan- I need pudding.

Rem-?

Gohan flies back to Beerus with the pudding.

Gohan- I have the pudding.

Beerus- I don't want it anymore.

Gohan- what!?

Beerus- you took too long. So Wiss gave me some of the lunch we packed.

Gohan- wait... it's lunch time? But it's past bed time!

Wiss- Planets have different time zones you know. we just came from Earth and people are still going about their day.

Gohan- oh.

Now that Gohan has met his comrades. He has a new hope of returning home. how will the rest of this story play out? Find out the in the next episode of ReZFighter!

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

Writing reviews lets me know who is reading. And motivates me to continue writing.


	4. Chapter 4

DBS X Re:Zero

 **I'm not happy with this story. Read at your own risk.**

 **I made a different version of this story and I'm satisfied with how it went.**

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't nerfed and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

After Gohan met with some familiar faces he says his good byes to them.

Gohan- Roswall won't allow me to bring guests even if you are the God of destruction.

Beerus- Hmph! I ought to destroy him.

Gohan- it is nothing personal honest! There are many things happening here that you don't know of!

Wiss- don't worry Gohan. I studied some of this world's history. I'll inform Lord Beerus about the current situation of Lugunica.

Gohan- how did you?..

Wiss- Oh. I have my resources don't worry about it.

Goku- so if Gohan's master won't let us sleep in his mansion where will we go?

Wiss- Don't worry. Bulma provided me with some capsules.

Wiss shows them the capsules. "this one is a mega capsule. it has a mansion fit for a God. now where do I place it?..."

Gohan- please find a place far from here. I still need to prove my self loyal to Roswall and I can't have any distractions.

Beerus- you are starting to get on my nerves. if it wasn't for your excellent fighting I would find you useless and destroy you on the spot.

Wiss- you're right. We still need Gohan in case there is another tournament of power.

Gohan sighs in relief.

Goku- See you later Gohan! and don't forget about our fight! I want to see how strong you are.

Wiss, Beerus and Goku fly up 50 meters and super speed over the mountains.

Gohan- thank goodness. now what am I going to do with this pudding?

Next morning...

Gohan impresses the Maids and Roswall with his efficient Butler skills. Later that day Rem and Ram accompany Gohan to the village to do shopping. (mostly because he ate half of the food as a reward from Roswall to Gohan) the Zfighter entertains the villagers and children with his strange abilities. Gohan also makes sure to avoid the dog.

Gohan- why does it still hate me?... and why is it bald?

The children laugh at him.

After Gohan finish carrying the new bought food to the front of the mansion with ease, Roswall meets his servants.

Gohan- Nice outfit master Roswall.

Roswall- thank you for noticing. I have an important meeting with someone. they could never tolerate my normal wear. they went so far as to insist I dress all fancy. Anyways... Rem, Ram... keep watch while I'm gone. And as for you Gohan...

Gohan- hm?

Roswall gets all close to the Zfighter.

Roswall- take good care of Emilia okaaay?

Gohan- I won't let you down.

Roswall- thank you. I'm confident in your abilities.

Roswall takes to the sky and flies away very swiftly. It surprised Gohan. He knew Roswall knew magic but he can FLY? Well he saw many allies and villains fly so why was he surprised?

(in the village the children were taken away by MaBeasts and Gohan doesn't know it yet, the kids energies seem fine so he doesn't worry about it, also Gohan isn't cursed or knows about curses so he goes to his room to Meditate like how Piccolo taught him)

In Gohan's mind he fights a mental battle against Cell. Gohan seems to be 11 years old and turned into a ssj2. For some reason the children of the village watch him fight Cell from a safe distance away. Cell turns to look at them and grins menacingly. He snaps his fingers then an explosion materializes behind the kids. it tears the children to shreds and this angers Gohan. He then can hear Cell laughing with much delight. His laughing becomes feminine and begins to sound like the Witch of Envy, Satella.

Gohan awakens from his meditation and puts on his trademark serious face. He can sense the energies from the children shrinking. He also feels the panicking of the villagers. He knows that they are searching for the lost kids. Only Gohan knows the accurate position of the children thanks to his Ki sensing power.

He dashes as quickly as he can (but slow enough to let Rem and Ram see him)

Rem- Where are you going? Roswall's orders were clear.

Gohan stops.

Gohan- The village! The children! they are in trouble!

Rem and Ram are puzzled at Gohan's serious face.

Ram- How would you know that?

Gohan- I can sense many energies fading away! The village is in trouble!

Rem- how can we be sure you aren't trying to lower our guard so that you can do something bad?

Gohan- we don't have time for this!

Emilia walks down the stairs with Puck on her shoulder.

Gohan- Emilia?

Emilia- I heard voices down here. so I went to investigate.

Gohan- Listen! The village is in trouble! I have to go help! I sense fading energies in that direction.

Emilia- is this true?

Puck- I sense honesty in his words. The village is trouble.

Rem- You were telling the truth?

Gohan- yes! we have no time to waste! I'm going with or without you!

Ram- fine...

Gohan- hm?

Ram- sister Rem. accompany Gohan to the village. make sure everything is alright.

Rem- but?..

Ram- Please go. it is an order from me. so please.

Rem- okay sister...

She turns to where Gohan was but he was already halfway to the village.

Puck- I knew he was fast but I didn't even see him move this time.

It is night time in the current events. Gohan arrives at the village then Rem shortly arrives in a few seconds.

Rem- why did you take off without me?

Gohan gets interrupted by a man holding a lit torch.

Village man- Hey! it's really bad! the children are missing!

Rem's doubts we're then shoved aside when she decides to believe Gohan's earlier words.

Village man- they were last seen playing with a dog.

Gohan- could it be?..

Gohan now understands the dog that bit him is somewhat responsible for what happened.

Gohan- I think I know what happened.

Gohan explains to the man what is going on. the man agrees with Gohan.

Gohan- make sure you tell the others what you have learned! Me and Rem will find the children.

The man agrees then leaves.

Rem- You don't plan on going into the forest do you?

Gohan jumps over a wooden fence and looks at the forest.

Gohan- I do. you don't need to come with me if you don't want to.

Rem- Ram told me watch you so I plan on staying by your side.

Gohan- then it's settled.

The maid pulls out a familiar weapon out if thin air then she follows the Zfighter into the forest. in just a few moments they already found the kids thanks to him being able to sense Ki. They now notice the bite marks on the kids.

Rem- You found them!

Gohan- they are close to dying. We need to stabilize their energy.

Rem is quick to heal the kids but it obviously won't remove the curses on their bodies.

One of the kids try to speak.

The child has a hard time talking but Gohan knows what she means. Another kid is missing and Gohan can sense her energy.

Gohan- I am going to find the other kid. Please stay with the children until the villagers arrive. Can you do that for me?

Rem- Yes. but please... be careful.

Gohan nods then sprints into the forest with incredible speed. He easily finds the other missing child. He can also sense an ambush waiting for him but he didn't care. As he lifted up the girl into his arms a MaBeast pounced at Gohan but he B**** slapped it away. Many glowing red eyes can be seen staring at the Zfighter. All hounds pounce at him at the same time. His guard is up and is ready to take them down with his super speed but a familiar weapon destroys one of the MaBeasts that got too close.

Rem appears from the trees.

Rem- The children are safe now. The villagers took them back.

Gohan- good. Rem! watch out!

Rem destroys the two MaBeasts that pounced at her from behind.

Gohan- I forgotten about her weapon.

Rem- let's head back to the village.

Gohan- right.

More Hounds appear but are defeated easily by the two servants of Roswall. Rem is still surprised to see Gohan defeating the beasts with no effort. All was going well until Rem couldn't handle things well anymore. She is moments too close to being bitten by a group of MaBeasts. Gohan uses his super speed to push her out of the way only for him to be bitten by many hounds. He reacts to the pain by decapitating the MaBeasts off of him.

Gohan- damn! why wasn't I being careful? I'm even carrying a kid so what am I doing!?

Rem- I'm so sorry.

Gohan- it's fine I can... ughh...

the curses build up in him and he passes out.

He can hear Rem freaking out despite being fast asleep. He then hear Beatrice say "you can do whatever you wish with him" He then hears Rem say "I swear I will save you!"

Gohan finally wakes up in an unfamiliar bed. To his side is Emilia leaning on a wall fast asleep.

Gohan- Was she here the entire time?

Puck then appears from thin air and smiles at the Zfighter.

Puck- You are awake! How do you feel Gohan?

Gohan- I guess I'm fine. But I can't feel my powers. What's going on?

Puck explains what happened to the Zfighter with some dog bitting sound effects.

Gohan- oh I remember that. but you make it sound much worse than what it felt like.

So... was Emilia here the entire time?

Puck- You had her worried. It took her a lot will power to not follow you to the forest.

Gohan- so all the kids are safe?

Puck- it's thanks to you and Rem. Well... mostly you.

Gohan- hehe...

Gohan exits the room and realized he was in the village. He notices Ram carrying food.

Gohan's stomach growls before he even speaks up to her.

Ram- You have no shame huh?

She shoves one of the food in his mouth and Gohan is quick to eat it.

Gohan- can I have more?

Ram- no. these are for the villagers to cheer them up.

Gohan is dissatisfied with that comment but he understands.

Gohan now wonders the village visiting the parents of the children to make sure they are ok. As soon as the Zfighter finishes up with his final visit he can feel Beatrice close by.

Beatrice- follow me I suppose. I need to tell you something.

Gohan follows her to another location inside the village.

Beatrice then explains to him about the curses in him and that he has half a day to live.

Gohan- oh. that makes sense.

Beatrice- you aren't half as scared as I thought you would be I suppose. You must have experienced this before.

She then grins

Gohan- huh?

Beatrice- This surely isn't your first curse. isn't that why you always avoid the little dog?

Gohan is confused for a moment but then finally understands.

Gohan- so the little dog cursed me one time. Is that why I returned by dea...

The world stops but Beatrice is still moving.

Gohan- what? I can't move.

A dark hand appears from a fog then proceeds to crush Gohan's heart for a moment. Beatrice observes this happening to Gohan with a Grin. The hand then let's go of Gohan and disappeared. the fog fades away too.

Gohan- what did you do?! (trademark angry face)

Beatrice- That wasn't me. It appears the Witch of Envy has taken a liking to you I suppose.

Gohan- what does the witch want with me?

Beatrice- I don't know. and go away from me! The witch stench is too strong. eww!

Gohan- witch stench?

Gohan then remembers some words from Rem when he was passed out. "I swear I will save you!"

Gohan- Is Rem in the Forest!?

Beatrice- Yes I suppose. She must have taken I liking to you as well. trying to stop the curses is before they activate.

Ram appears over shoulder and grabs Beatrice by the ear.

Ram- my sister is in the forest and you didn't tell me?

Beatrice- owey! Rem didn't want anyone to get in her way.

Ram let's go of Beatrice.

Ram- I am going to find my sister. and I need you to help me Gohan.

Gohan- huh? you'd never ask me for help.

Ram- you fool! it is because you can sense the energies of people! So take me to my Sister!

This attitude jump scares Gohan. "she's like Chichi when she is mad"

Gohan- sure I will help you. let's not waste any time. grab onto me.

Ram- what? no! I have my own legs.

Gohan- I am the only one who knows where she is. I can find her with my speed. so grab onto me.

Ram- ugh! Fine.

She reluctantly accepts and gets on to Gohan's back.

Gohan- now hold tightly.

In just a few moments they were already in front of the forest and then speeding past every tree. the force of his speed causes the leaves on trees to be torn off. Ram has trouble hanging on to Gohan but he won't let her fall off.

They arrive at their destination. Gohan now stares at what is probably Rem in her berserk transformation.

The Berserk maid then notices Gohan then tried to attack him but he easily dodges.

Gohan- what are you doing?!

Ram- she doesn't have control over her self. One well placed hit should make her snap out of it.

Rem tries to attack again but then focuses on the MaBeasts behind her.

Gohan then places Ram down.

Gohan- can you take care of yourself?

Ram- yes. I use wind magic to fight.

Gohan- good because I need my hands to be free.

Gohan then super speeds up to Rem and hits her horn softly trying not to break it.

It actually hurts her a lot and makes her snap out of it.

Rem- Gohan? why are you here?

Gohan doesn't have time to explain because he punches to oblivion several hounds that pounced at him.

Rem- this is something I must do alone.

Gohan- don't say that. you had your sister worried. she went to find you and hear she is.

He points at Ram. Ram kills several hounds with lethal wind hits. After a while Ram looses her balance and falls to the floor.

Gohan- are you ok?

Ram- I used up all my power.

Gohan- that fast?

He picks her up before a MaBeast can get to her and he slaps it away.

He gives Ram to Rem.

Gohan- take her with you and dotnt come back.

Rem- no! I can't leave you! I'm supposed to save you.

Gohan uses his Ki to make his voice as loud as the Gods.

Gohan- Â¡Go now!

This frightens the maids so they are quick to leave. But Rem quickly stops to look back at Gohan.

Gohan stares down the little puppy responsible for hurting the kids. It's eyes glow red and soon the puppy transforms into a Giant MaBeast.

Gohan- I didn't think I had to do this.

he gets into an iconic stance as a bright star begins to form in his hands.

Rem- is that magic?

Ka...

Me...

Ha...

Me...

HAAAAAA

The giant Doggo gets fucked up by Gohan's massive energy beam. The Kamehameha wave stretches out across the sky. the inhabitants of Lugunica can see this massive energy beam hovering over their cities. They are quick to think they were under attack. as soon as the energy stops flowing the beam enters outer space and shines like a second Sun and the sky.

Rem and Ram are frightened by this demonstration of power.

Rem- Could he... be stronger?... than Lord Roswall?

As soon as Gohan stands up straight believing he won the fight, more MaBeasts appear and seem to only care about Gohan.

As soon as the Zfighter puts on a fighting stance some energy balls rain on to the Hounds.

Gohan- this isn't my attack!

Roswall descends in front of Gohan.

Roswall- indeed! that was my attack. However... you seem to have some flashier moves.

Gohan- you mean my Kamehameha wave?

Roswall- what an odd name but yes. it was very fascinating.

Gohan- I suppose you found me because of my attack?

Roswall- You almost hit me with your attack.

Gohan- eh? I'm so sorry!

He bows to Roswall.

Roswall- it's ok. you seem to have done and excellent job here. and you took care of the maids. how wonderful!

Gohan- I still think I didn't do good enough.

Roswall- really? what a strange man you are... Anyways, take Rem and Ram with you to the mansion. I will clean things up.

Gohan- thank you sir.

Gohan then notices that Rem and Ram were watching the entire time. has soon as he walks up to them they are quick to ask him questions and say things.

Ram- what was that attack?

Rem- that was too much power. you could have killed your self!

Ram- what were you thinking?

Rem- are you hurt?

Ram- are you stronger than Roswall?

Gohan- Â¡Enough!

the power in his voice was enough to make them shut up.

The Zfighter then smiles.

Gohan- grab onto me. I will take us home.

without any more questions they grab onto him.

As soon as they arrive at the front of the Mansion Rem brakes down in tears.

The Zfighter let's both maids back on the floor.

Rem- I'm so sorry Gohan. It's my fault you were cursed. I can't do anything right.

Ram- It's ok Rem.

Rem- No it's not! I'm just your lousy replacement. It's my fault you lost your horn.

Gohan tries to comfort Rem but she is quick to push him away.

Gohan- so it's your fault Ram lost her horn?

Ram- Don't ask her that stupid question!

Gohan glows with white Aura and lifts his hand towards Ram's forehead. this action frightens the maids. A small blue energy Orb is gently sent to Ram's forehead causing her horn to return back to normal.

Gohan- Now you don't need to be Ram's replacement anymore. You can be your own person now.

He says this with a smile that deserves a million Zeni.

The shock is real. Ram didn't have a horn for many years and it was easily returned to her by Gohan?.. it takes a while for this information to sink into their minds.

Both maids are quick to hug the Butler with tears of joy.

Ram- How did you do that? Not even master Roswall could return my horn. What are you?

Gohan- don't worry about it. that was nothing special. My teacher Piccolo taught me how to do this. (Probably not but fuck you anyway)

Emilia is quick to exit the mansion due to the crying she hears outside. What she sees is very puzzling. Both maids are hugging Gohan and saying "thank you" too many times. She can also see the akward face Gohan makes towards the Maids.

Puck- look Lia. you have competition.

Emilia- Oh shut up.

Puck- hehe.

Emilia walks up to the Zfighter trapped in the arms of the two maids.

Emilia- What is going on? Did something bad happen?

Emilia is surprised to see Ram has her horn back.

Emilia- who did this? was it you?

Gohan- yes but I want them to know it's not a big deal.

Puck- if a Demon only has one horn then it's a very big deal. You couldn't understand.

Gohan- oh. does that mean I did a good thing?

The maids stop hugging Gohan and wipe away their tears.

Ram- what a stupid question. you really are naive and not knowing anything.

Rem- You big dummy.

Gohan- well I'm glad I could help.

Ram then gets up close to Gohan's face.

Ram- There must be something I can do for you!

Rem- Me too! ask me anything!

Gohan- eh? um...

a loud growl can be heard from the Zfighter's stomach.

Gohan- can I have something to eat?

* * *

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**


	5. chapter 5

DBS X Re:Zero

 **I'm not happy with this story. Read at your own risk.**

 **I made a different version of this story and I'm satisfied with how it went.**

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't nerfed and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

With a large portion of the MaBeasts in the forest being extinct, things stay quiet for a good while. The maids treat Gohan like an older brother, Master Roswall rewards Gohan for healing Ram's broken horn. The Zfighter can now eat as much as he wants. Although Roswall would like to reward him differently. Maybe with a Rank or to be given his own servants but Gohan has no ambition. So the Zfighter was given a day off.

Gohan- Alright! now I can go spar with my dad!

Gohan is wearing his Orange Gi and heads outside the of Mansion. Making sure nobody sees him he prepares to fly away but Emilia notices Gohan leaving so she starts to question him.

Emilia- Gohan! Where are you going?

Gohan- Oh, hi Emilia. I can feel the presence of my father somewhere in Lugunica. So I want to visit him.

Emilia- Your father? Is he trying to find you?

Gohan- I suppose he knows I'm here and he's waiting for me.

Emilia- Can he sense energy too?

Gohan- yes. we don't need to directly talk to each other to know what we want from each other. I don't know how to explain it but...

Emilia- it's fine. but how many more people can sense energy?

Gohan- Almost everyone I know can sense energy.

Emilia- you don't think they would use that for bad things right?

Gohan- I don't think so. Well...

Emilia- ?... well?...

Gohan- nevermind. I was thinking of Master Roshi but he will never find us.

Emilia- Who is master Roshi?

Gohan- sorry my dad is still waiting I have to go.

Emilia- ok. be safe Gohan.

Puck flies out of her hair.

Puck- Be safe!

Gohan- I will thanks.

Emilia- Oh do you need a ride?

Gohan- hahaha! No. I'm sure you know by now that I don't need one.

Emilia- Oh. Is it because you run super fast?

Gohan smiles at her.

Emilia-?...

Gohan- close but no.

Gohan starts to hover over the ground and ascends to the sky.

Emilia- You can fly? But only 1 percentage of the population can fly.

Puck- Gohan seems to be full of surprises. I wonder how he can do such tasks with a very low amount of Mana in his body.

Emilia- Could he be a spirit arts user? no. That's not right. At no moment does he ever use the Mana of the environment.

Gohan- I'll be back before sun down. Bye!

He glows with white Aura and speeds away.

Goku and Beerus sit next to each other in what seems to be a restaurant for all races to enjoy.

Wiss stands next to their table and uses his knowledge of the world to create money whenever it is needed.

Goku and Beerus can't wait for the waiter to come by and ask for their order. As soon as that happens. The waiter is bombarded with food requests from Beerus and Goku. Wiss seems fine with just tea.

Waitress- What's this? a food eating contest between the two of you?

Beerus and Goku look at each other then back at the waiter.

Goku- Sort of.

Beerus- Yes. we are completing against each other.

The waitress gets excited at hearing this and goes to the chef.

Waitress- hey! those two are going to do an eating contest! Should we give em a discount?

Chef- Oh finally! I can use these hands to make something.

Goku- Alright! I can't wait.

Gohan arrives just outside the restaurant and enters to see Goku and Beerus eating mountains of food while creating stacks of dirty plates. Many different people of all races watch the amazing scene. they place their bets on who they think will win the contest.

The waitress and the chef seem to be swimming in money that Wiss keeps on stacking over and over.

Reptile man- Just how much money does he have?

Young Woman- Who cares. just how much more food can those two eat?

A noble man runs out of the building to puke because he can't tolerate the way Goku and Beerus eat.

Gohan- Hey dad mind if I join your contest?

Now Gohan and the other two eat stacks of food and people are impressed that they are still eating.

Goku and Beerus seem to stop eating at the same time and pass out.

Reptile man- I suppose the new guy is the winner.

Waitress- That doesn't count. The other two were here first.

Reptile man- I guess that makes sense.

Some people are dissatisfied with the results of the contest and just forget about the stupid bets they placed and leave.

Goku- oh I have never been so full in my life.

Beerus- I can't believe you Saiyans can eat as much as the Gods.

Both of them almost puke but swallow before they can make a mess.

Gohan- hey Dad. I didn't forget about our fight. But you seem to have forgotten.

Goku- you are mistaken Gohan. I was just having breakfast.

Waitress- THAT WAS BREAKFAST?

Beerus- Can you leave miss Waiter? because we no longer have business with you.

Waiter- Sorry, sorry.

The waiter goes to her office.

Wiss- Goku, you can't fight if you are so full of food you can barely breathe. And as for you Beerus. You don't want to end up like Champa do you?

Beerus- Don't even mention that Buffoon!

Wiss- oh? but I thought the two of you made up already.

Beerus- Hmph!

Later that day Goku and Gohan found an open field to spar in.

Wiss and Beerus just sit back and relax on the seats brought from Capsule corp.

Wiss- these capsules are very useful.

Beerus- why bring capsules when you can just put the seats inside of the dimension in your staff?

Wiss- Well... it's better to be organized.

Goku- You ready Gohan?

Gohan- I was about to ask you the same thing.

The fight starts with both fighters in their base forms. It seems Gohan has the power advantage with his own base form as he pushes Goku back with his Meteor Crash. Goku would gradually increase his Ki until he began to get the advantage. He would then use the after image technique on Gohan. it didn't work very well because Gohan punches down the real Goku with ease causing a crater to be formed under Goku.

The fight going on causes small tremors in Lugunica and it catches the attention from the Authorities in the cities. Knight Reinhard and a group of other Knights are sent to investigate the exact location where the tremors came from.

The fight between the two Saiyans becomes more and more obvious to the natives of Lugunica. The inhabitants complain to the Authorities saying they hear shouts of war echoing in the sky's and the ground shaking as if the Witch of Envy is trying to manifest herself.

Wiss- It seems these two fighters haven't chosen a good place to fight.

Beerus- why is that Wiss?

Wiss- Sigh... This open space still isn't far enough from civilization.

Beerus- hehe. this will be interesting. how will Gohan react when he is found out?

Wiss- This fight isn't too interesting but I am interested to see how the inhabitants react to this.

Goku and Gohan power up even further and cause many natives of Lugunica to become injured.

Emilia and the maids inside of the Mansion are frightened at hearing Shouting with such power that can be heard across Lugunica. Master Roswall seems to be enjoying the fight as he watches it in a Cristal ball. Basically anyone with a Cristal ball is watching the fight. Noble men, Candidates for the Royal selection, rich people, even evil magic users.

Even though they watch the fight they don't know exactly who is fighting. The Saiyans are moving so fast they seem to be blurs. Anyone with Cristal balls can only see some blurry orange clothes and a little bit of golden hair.

?- Will these two be a problem?

?- they must be disposed of soon as possible. We cannot let them get in the way of stopping the Witch's love. Her never ending love! It can't be stopped!

?- But we can't identify them...

In a few moments all Cristal balls and anything fragile like a window or Glass of liquid in Lugunica break into a million pieces.

After one final tremor and war cry the fighting stops.

Both fighters revert to base form.

Goku- That was a good fight Gohan. But could you feel it?

Gohan- yes. the people are panicking.

Wiss- You both need to change your clothes quickly.

Gohan and Goku- hm?

Beerus- you two have caused a lot of noise and it has the population fearing for their lives.

Goku- oops. I guess we should have found a different place to fight.

Wiss gives Gohan some familiar clothing. It's from Piccolo?

Wiss- Avoid wearing orange at all times. you cannot let people recognize you. and as for you Goku. Put this on.

Wiss gives Goku some Saiyan armor that resembles Vegeta's iconic outfit.

Goku- I can't wear this!

Beerus- PUT IT ON OR I WILL DESTROY THIS PLANET!

Gohan and Goku put on the new clothes.

Wiss- Now give me your Orange Gi, both of you. I said both of you.

Goku sadly gives away his Orange Gi.

Wiss- Return to your friends Gohan. hopefully next time we meet we will be bringing you back to Earth just as soon as I brake your contract.

Gohan heads to the mansion while the rest return to wherever they were heading.

Gohan is now wearing an outfit similar to what Piccolo has. This comforts him.

Reinhard and other Knights arrive to the desolate area that caused the tremors.

Reinhard- Who could have so much power to cause... this!

The area is destroyed completely. The trees are out of place and some innocent animals were crushed under the broken terrain.

Random Knight- Was this really done by two people and their fists?

Reinhard has an idea of who they are looking for but he isn't sure.

As soon as Gohan returns to the mansion he is greeted by everyone including Roswall.

Roswall- Do you mind telling me what you were doing?

Puck rests on Emilia's shoulder.

Puck- I like the new Outfit Gohan.

Gohan- looks like I have explaining to do.

Everyone sits in the dining room to discuss what to do with Gohan.

Gohan tries to avoid letting the witch crush his heart so he tries to avoid mentioning return by death and some other things.

Gohan- where do I begin?..

Roswall- You can start but explaining how you got your strength.

Emilia- How is it that you can do impossible things with such a low amount of Mana. You aren't even a spirit arts user. So where did you get this power?

Gohan- ... this power can be used by anyone. I didn't unlock it. I embraced it.

Roswall- So you are saying that even I can perform this Kameha thing of yours?

Gohan- yes. However... if you lack Ki control you can't use it. it is difficult to teach a full grown adult how to use Ki. I was training on how to use it since I was four years old. It is best to learn it as soon as you figure out how to walk.

This seemed to suffice as an explanation because everyone seemed to have calmed down.

Beatrice- no wonder why your Mana is very low but can still do these things.

Gohan thinks to himself "I'm sure glad I didn't need to talk about my history to them."

Roswall- Well then... explain this to me. Who were you fighting and why?

Goku- I was fighting my father.

Emilia gasps at hearing this.

Emilia- do both of you have a bad relationship?

Gohan- no. not at all. we were doing a friendly battle. haven't you ever heard of a sparring match?

Roswall- come here.

Roswall brings Gohan to a broken window.

Roswall- do you call this a friendly battle?

Destruction can be seen across Lugunica.

Gohan- I honestly tried to hold back my power but my father would increase his. So I had to increase mine.

Roswall- Do you call this holding back?

Again they look out the broken window to see the country in chaos.

Roswall- if you were indeed holding back and this wasn't your full power then shouldn't you be helping the authorities? Or savings more lives? Oh wait. forget the last question. You indeed are a hero but what's the point if you accidentally kill those you save?

Gohan- this sure is a problem. there are no wish orbs in Lugunica.

Rem and Ram- wish orbs?

Gohan- well... in my Homeland there are wish orbs called dragon balls. whenever a population of people are destroyed we wish them back. Those orbs summon a dragon that can grant any wish so long as the dragon has enough power to grant it.

Roswall- a dragon?

Gohan- yes a dragon. The dragon doesn't hurt anyone and only exists to grant wishes. Wait a minute I'm falling off topic.

Roswall- Well it doesn't matter to me if this dragon is real or not. What's important to me is that none of my servants are hurt and Miss Emilia is alive and well. however, we cannot bring unwanted attention to this mansion understand?

Gohan- yes I understand.

Roswall- you are all dismissed for today.

It is now night time. Gohan is focused on meditation in his room. Rem interrupts his focus when she knocked on his door.

Rem- can I come in?

Gohan- sure.

She enters his room.

Rem- its about what you said earlier. that anyone can use Ki.

Gohan- so long as they can control it.

Rem- yes. I was wondering... if you could teach me how to use it...

Gohan- It takes time to master it and we don't have time. if we even wanted to the learn the basics we would need at least 2 or 4 hours a day. Simply because we are servants of Roswall we wouldn't be able to have enough time.

Rem- oh.

Gohan- well... if we were to finish up all the work we have for a day then I wouldn't deny your request.

Rem- Then I look forward to it.

Gohan- heh?

Rem- I will finish my work every day so I can learn from you. is that okay?

Gohan- I suppose. yes.

Rem bows to him

Rem- thank you. Big brother.

Gohan- big brother?

Rem- you are like a big brother to me and my sister.

She exits his room.

Gohan- ... ah shit!

Back in earth U7

Chichi- achoo! I feel as if Gohan has said a swear word.

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**


	6. Chapter 6

DBS X Re:Zero

 **I'm not happy with this story. Read at your own risk.**

 **I made a different version of this story and I'm satisfied with how it went.**

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't nerfed and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

It is an important day. But some don't know it. Soon our protagonist and Emilia arrive back from the Village to the Mansion. Earlier that day Gohan was properly introducing Emilia to the villagers. The villagers trust Gohan so they decide to trust Emilia, just a little bit.

In front of the Mansion a dinosaur and car is parked there. An old man stands by it expecting Emilia to show up.

Old man- welcome home milady. I offer my most humle apologies for parking in front of your mansion.

Gohan and Emilia then look at each other. "hm?"

Inside if the mansion Ram explains to Gohan and Emilia of the occurring events.

Ram- An emissary from the capital is visiting us. Lord Roswall is attending to them now. please join him miss Emilia.

Emilia- an emissary?

Ram- I believe it concerns the Royal selection.

Emilia- .?!..

Gohan- This reminds me. Reinhard insisted that I should accompany Felt to the Royal selection but I declined.

Emilia- why?

Gohan- Well because I would rather be your Attendant Miss Emilia.

Emilia- Oh. Normally I would say no but I trust you will be in good behavior.

Ram- Hm, I believe Gohan would be an excellent attendant for you Miss Emilia.

Gohan now investigates the old man.

Gohan- hello there.

Gohan holds a tray with cups of tea. the old man takes a sip.

Old man- it tastes lovely. drinking it feels as though I'm indulging in a great luxury.

Gohan- what you drank is the most expensive tea in the mansion. Normally the pink hair maid would be mad. but I did something nice for her so she allowed it.

Old man- I see... and what exactly do you wish to gain from this old man using such precious bait?

Gohan- Oh I won't gain anything. I sensed a high power level in you so I wanted to learn more about you. Anyone with careless eyes wouldn't see that you are indeed a fighter.

The old man is surprised by the choice of words the Zfighter used to describe him.

Old man- Why... you your self seem strong too. I suppose you are a fighter as well?

Gohan- Yes I am.

A cat person appears

Felix- I'm back old man Will. Sorry for making you wait outside, I bet you were bored huh?

(this trap didn't fool Gohan, he knew that this cat person is a man but Gohan won't be so rude to point that out)

Old man Will- Not at all. in fact I was passing the time having an interesting discussion with this young man here.

Felis- Meuw?

Felis investigates Gohan's rather strong body.

Felis- nia. I see, of course, of course. you are the fellow Miss Emilia was talking about, and Roswall had some good things to say about you too. So you turned down Reinhard's request just so you can be Emilia's attendant?

Gohan- yes indeed.

Felis- She has high expectations for you. I'm guessing you will be an excellent attendant. See ya at the Capital.

After a simple discussion about what Gohan should expect at the Capital, everyone comes to an agreement.

Roswall- I believe this would be a good opportunity for the both of you. There are important people at the Capital that Gohan should meet. I want Gohan to use this chance to demonstrate his power to everyone.

Gohan- Who exactly do I show off my power?

Roswall- you will know soon enough. if someone challenges you to a fight, don't hesitate to accept. If people were to see how strong Emilia's attendant is, they would most likely take her seriously.

Old Man Will rides the cart away from Roswall's mansion.

Felis- I'm must admit. I was surprised seeing you talk with that boy. I always thought you'd rather chop people in half than talk to them.

Old man Will- that is a grave misunderstanding. I really took a liking to what I saw that young man's eyes.

Felis- oh?

Old man Will- Those are the eyes of one who has been at deaths door... many times.

Felis- if you say that, then I'm sure that man has quite a bumpy road ahead.

Gohan and Emilia are now at the Lugunica.

Businessman- He hey! now that you're not broke you can finally shop here. Take this, the apples I promised.

Gohan- Thanks.

The half Elf and the Saiyan hybrid now walk through the Capital together.

Gohan- now we visit Old man Rom and Felt.

Emilia- You don't think Reinhard will be mad at you for stopping him from taking away Felt do you? but then at the last moment you decide to let him be Felt's attendant?

Gohan- We actually came to an agreement. I admitted that I was wrong to judge him and he forgave me.

Emilia- Oh thank goodness. Because I am bringing you to him.

Gohan- oh? I suppose Felt would be with him. Take me there please.

They both arrive to the guard station. As they wait for the doors to open a Knight walks up to Emilia.

Julius- Well if it isn't Miss Emilia.

both the Zfighter and Emilia turn to face Julius.

Julius- good to see you again. I hope you have been well since we last met.

Emilia- yes basically everything is the same. and you also seem well Julius.

Julius- the near fact that you remember me is an honor. and I must say... you have only grown more beautiful miss Emilia.

Julius then proceeds to kiss her hand as a kind gesture. Gohan finds no trouble with that.

Emilia- you are very kind. Forgive me for asking so abruptly. but I have business here and I would like you to act as my agent while I am in the castle.

Julius- is that so? does your business involves this young man? (Refers to Gohan)

Gohan- I must say. these Knights have very high power levels.

Julius- Power levels?

Emilia- don't mind what he says Julius. He just means that he can tell how strong you are.

Julius- oh. well then allow me to show you to the conference mirrors.

Julius walks into the building.

Gohan- so what is he talking about?

Emilia- The conference mirrors are a kind of metia that allows two people to have a discussion in two different places.

Gohan- oh. it must be similar to Bulma's live streaming to her to employees.

Emilia- what was that?

Gohan- it's similar to what you mentioned about the mirrors. Anyways I will wait for you outside. I can tell you are nervous around me.

Emilia- thank you for understanding.

Gohan is now meditating but for some reason just stands up straight while doing so. (it wouldn't be nice for Emilia's Butler to sit flat on the ground) He then can sense 3 familiar thugs attempting to Rob a woman. He opens his eyes then proceeded to entering the alleyway.

Thug 1- you little!

Thug 2- don't screw around with us.

Thug 3- you wouldn't want us to mess up that pretty face would ya?

Fancy Woman- don't make such a racket you, commoners. schools with no character at all kick fights for the most absurd reasons.

Gohan- you three!

The three thugs turn to Gohan.

Gohan- how many times do I have to knock some sense into you? I should have broken your legs. and I normally dont resort such behavior.

Fancy Woman- hmph! I don't need help from a commoner.

Gohan- Shut up woman! I can already tell you are spoiled by reading your mind. Can you not act so high and proud?

Fancy Woman- you dare insult me you commoner? do even know the rank I hold?

old man ROM comes by and his size is enough to scare away the thugs.

Thug Trio "We won't forget this!" they proceed to run away.

Gohan- old man Rom how are you?

Fancy Woman- I didn't need any of you to interfere. I wasn't in any danger at all.

Gohan- I hope you were right. But my instincts were yelling at me to do something about it.

Fancy Woman- this world is designed in my favor. never would I be at a disadvantage.

Gohan- oh. sorry for doubting you mam.

Old man Rom- anyways have you seen Felt? I thought she would be with you for the Royal selection.

Gohan- oh. I should have spoken to you sooner. I have agreed to allow Reinhard to take her. I thought he would have cleared things up with you eventually.

Old Man Rom- hmm. that bastard. I aught to talk sense into him.

Gohan- hm?

Old Man Rom- it's nothing. just my thoughts. I'll be seeing you then. don't run into trouble.

Gohan- bye Old Man Rom.

As soon as the giant leaves Gohan feels Emilia and an unknown energy near her. He turns to see them.

Emilia- Gohan! you found her.

Gohan- who? her?

OddKnight- That's the missing child. Thank you Emilia.

Gohan reads the mind of the Weird looking Knight so he can understand what is going on.

Gohan- it seems this woman wondered off on her own huh?

OddKnight- your attendant is quick to realize the situation Miss Emilia.

Emilia- let's go Gohan I'm leaving.

Gohan- Sure thing Emilia.

Fancy Woman- wait. what is in that bag you are holding?

Gohan- oh. these are appas (apples I don't know how they say it in Re:Zero)

Fancy Woman- don't be ridiculous. Appas are white.

Gohan- you never seen an unpeeled appa have you? here have one.

He gives her one.

Gohan- it may taste better when peeled, but it will do you better in it's original shape.

The sun is almost setting. Emilia's are convoluted.

Emilia- Gohan. where did you find that Woman and how?

Gohan- I only found her in an alleyway. so I don't know anything about her. (but he knows that she is a THOT)

Emilia- Sorry for asking a silly question. I guess it's ok.

Back at the mansion. it is currently night time. Emilia has an argument with Gohan.

Emilia- I'm sorry but I have made up my mind.

Gohan- has it really come to this?

Emilia- Yes. I'm sorry but I can't let an outsider be involved in this.

Gohan- I know what you mean Emilia but I can't live with my self if something happens to you. I can sense several negative energies at the Capital and they are focusing on you. I need to protect you.

Emilia- Enough!... I'm sorry, don't look at me.

Gohan- sigh. I'll stay.

Emilia- You will?

Gohan- I will.

Emilia- oh thank you for understanding.

Gohan- if I we're not able to sense your unique energy then I would insist I come with you. If anything happens to you at the Capital then I will know even from far, far away. I won't hesitate to run to you.

Emilia- can you even make it in time?

Gohan- in record time yes.

Emilia- I don't know what you mean, but keep your promise please.

Gohan- yes Miss Emilia.

He bows to her to show agreement.

Emilia heads to the Capital

Rem- what now Gohan?

Gohan- I'm staying here.

Rem- If thats so then care to eat the appa pie I'm going to prepare?

Gohan- sure.

Rem- and then maybe you can teach me how to use Ki?

Gohan- sure. but first things first.

Rem- huh?

Gohan- if I cannot go to the capital then I will use the multi form technique.

Rem- what is that?

Gohan uses the multi form technique and creates a single Copy of him self.

Rem gasps at the sight of two Gohans. Maybe one day Gohan will teach her the multi form technique.

Gohan- once again, Piccolo taught me that. now then... my other half will accompany Emilia to the Royal Selection.

Rem- you might as well just go your self if you're doing that.

Gohan- sigh... maybe... But I won't lie to Emilia I will send a clone.

The clone instantly vanishes and the door opens by itself as if a ghost did so, that being the result of the clone moving super fast.

The clone follows Emilia to the capital.

As soon as The clone steps too close to the eyes of people it begins to move slowly to not start a panic in the place. Emilia's cart manages to escape but he clone knows where to find Emilia.

The clone then has no other options. Hitch a ride.

A cart stops and allows the clone to enter.

OddKnight- you sure lucky bro. be grateful for this coincidence. we happen to be on our way to the castle too.

Clone- I suppose this woman is a candidate?

OddKnight- yeah she is. you sure are quick to realize things.

Clone- so why did you pick me up?

Priscilla- For No other reason. that it seemed amusing. I simply have a feeling taking you in there will make things more interesting.

Clone- why do you think that?

Priscilla- this world is designed to operate in the way that works best for me. so with any choice I make, it's a given that all things will ho in my favor. in the end, it's only a matter of choosing something that amuses me. however if I had to name a reason other than amusement...

Priscilla lies to a guard to allow Gohan inside.

Priscilla- oh he is just a just a wretched clown who's soul priority is to fetch me some bitter sweet appas whenever I fancy one.

The guard allows them to enter. What is then seen is a big room full of Knights and magic users. It seems the council hasn't arrived yet. And Emilia can be seen. The clone hopes to not be noticed by Emilia yet. but then some silence causes Roswall and Emilia to see the Gohan clone next to Priscilla and her Knight.

Emilia- Gohan?

Clone- Sorry but I broke my promise to you.

Priscilla then grabs the arm of the Gohan Clone and brings him close.

Priscilla- is there a reason you are staring at my man servant? It's rude to gock you halfwit.

Gohan- that's enough. let go!

Priscilla- that's no way to speak to your master.

Roswall- oh my Priscilla. I do hope you forgive my servant for troubling you Soo...

Priscilla- Hmph.

She walks past Emilia and leaves Gohan to her.

Emilia- what in the world are you doing here Gohan?

Gohan- Will my response anger you?

Emilia- sigh... I suppose I'm glad you're here. I began to regret not bringing you with me.

"attention the council of wise men will now enter"

Several wise men enter the scene and head towards their seats.

Gohan- hmm they a rather high IQ.

OddKnight- IQ?

Gohan- oh nothing.

Roswall- stand over here Gohan. everyone must get into positions

Gohan- there?

Roswall- That's right

Roswall points at where Gohan should stand. The Gohan Clone does what he is told.

The candidates take their positions facing the wise men.

As soon as the Gohan Clone takes his position he is Met by Reinhard and Felix. (spelling error last time I won't fix it)

Julius then takes his position in front of the Gohan Clone. The clone doesn't react to this.

"now if I may be so forward, I'm Marcus, leader of the imperial knights will act as the director for all of todays proceedings... it all happened about a year ago when members of the Royal family went into hiding..."

The leader of the imperial knights is interrupted by one of the candidates

Candidate 4- Listen... I know you want to talk and put on a good show here, but in kinda busy you know. you may not have heard it but we have a saying in Kararagi (I don't know how to say it) that goes by "Time is money"

Gohan- she reminds me of Bulma.

OddKnight- who's Bulma?

Gohan- nobody. it's fine.

Candidate 3- I couldn't agree more.

Wise man 1- Miss Crusch should the Head of the Karsten family say such a thing?

Miss Crusch- I agree it is important to observe formality but it's true what she says. time is running short. So it would wise to inform us why we are here. naturally however, I do have a general idea.

Wise man 2- am I to understand you already know the purpose of this meeting then?

Miss Crusch- yes I do. for a drinking party.

Everything she says sounds like dogshit. it's absolute bull shit. but whatever back to the story.

Wise man 2- No mam... that is not correct.

Miss Crusch- Felix, this is not what you told me earlier.

Felix- what? that's not true. I only guessed it would be a drinking party. not that it would be fact.

Miss Crusch- I see then I jumped to conclusions. forgive me. please allow me to retract my everything I just said.

Candidate 4- wait a second! even if she backs down my statement doesn't change. there is no need to explain the Royal selection process now, we already know how it works, am I right?

Emilia- Well... even so, I think we should hear the...

Candidate 3- Sorry but I didn't ask for your opiton any of this business.

Hearing this bothers Gohan but he doesn't show it.

OddKnight- eeyyy. i don't know what's up with the Royal selection so I kinda like to hear the rest.

Wise man 2- excuse me but I was informed that this man is your Knight miss Priscilla. haven't you explained the selection to him?

Priscilla- weather I have or not holds no merit. you men will still ramble on about it won't you? please continue Marcos.

Marcos- as you wish... there is a specific reason we gathered you who Qualify to be the dragon's Priestess. a new prophecy has been engraved into the dragon stone. this new insight says, from the five capable of becoming the nation's new leader, choose one Priestess to enter a covenant with the dragon.

Gohan- whait five? where is Felt? I haven't seen her yet.

Reinhard- it's seems she is running late. Don't worry, she'll be here.

Gohan- hm...

Marcos- Reinhard Van Estrea. Come forward.

Reinhard- honored men of the council, Imperial knight Van Astrea would like to announce the completion of my mission. The five contender, the final candidate mentioned in the prophecy... has been located.

The crowd turns to the big doors as they open. Felt is seen accompanied by two flower girls.

Reinhard- the one I Revere as queen. Her name... is Miss Felt.

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This part of the story happens at the same time as when The gohan clone follows Emilia. this chapter shows when Gohan and the two maids bond together.**

 **If you read the previous part properly, you would know that Gohan used the multi form technique to both stay in the mansion and follow Emilia to the castle. Why did I do this? I plan to make Gohan look cool later on in the story when he reunites his two bodies.**

Note: I gave up on fixing grammar. I'm going to do other stories.

* * *

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

Rem saw Gohan send a clone of him self to the Capital but she couldn't see it move due to how fast it was running.

Rem- Are you sure this is a good idea?

Gohan- This is reckless on my part but in a way, I'm still keeping my Promise to Emilia by staying in the mansion.

Rem- I trust that you do this because you are worried for Emilia?

Gohan- yes. There are too many negative energies focusing on trying to hurt Emilia.

Rem- lets focus on a brighter topic... Are you hungry Gohan?

His stomach answers for him with a loud growl.

Rem- hehe, don't answer that.

At the dining room Gohan eats stacks of food much like Goku would do when hungry. Rem watches him with a smile. Normally a person would feel sick when watching a Saiyan eat but Rem seems to admire him for enjoying her food so much.

Rem- um... Gohan?

Gohan- hm?

Rem- now that we are alone... can you...

Gohan- teach you about Ki?

She nods in agreement.

The Zfighter finishes his food.

Gohan- allow me to clean up this mess first.

Rem- can i help you?

Gohan- no. I saw how troublesome it was for you and your sister to wash my dirty plates. So I should clean up my own mess for once.

She smiles at him.

Rem- ok big brother.

In the kitchen sink, Gohan cleans up the plates with his super speed to finish up quickly. The dishes appear cleaner than the day they were bought. in fact the color on the plates has been erased completely. Rem just stares at those clean white plates with horror.

Rem- those were Roswall's favorite plates.

Gohan- oops. i guess i was too fast to notice my error.

Inside Gohan's bedroom the Zfighter teaches Rem the basics of using Ki.

Gohan- keep in mind that this isn't the same as using your Mana. Avoid using your Mana during this training session. This shouldn't be too hard for you to accomplish because you have high amounts of Ki. probably as much Ki as Raditz.

Rem- who is Raditz?

Gohan- He's my uncle.

Rem- is your uncle strong?

Gohan- uhh sure. but me and my dad surpassed him long time ago. So that means you can surpass him too.

Rem- I'm soo excited.

Ram knocks on the door.

Ram- Gohan? is Rem with you?

Rem- i am here sister.

Ram opens the door at the speed of light and stares down Rem with a shadowed face of Jealousy.

Ram- you aren't doing naughty things with big brother are you?

Rem then makes a shadowed face towards Ram. she then brings Gohans shoulder closer to her chest.

Rem- why... me and big brother were getting to know each other better, that is until you interrupted us. Now we can't continue where we left off because you are watching us.

Ram makes a hollow face at hearing this from her own Dear sister.

Gohan- I was just teaching Rem about Ki control. Both of you seem to have high amounts of Ki. so I think you should join us Ram. in fact, you seem to have twice as much Ki as my uncle Raditz.

Rem- but?..

Gohan- this can be a good thing. if both of you have a rival then the drive to become stronger than your opponent will motivate you reach new hights.

Ram is relieved that Gohan isn't doing naughty things with Rem.

30 minutes have passed. Ram is already understanding how to use Ki and managed to create a small ball of pink energy. Rem starts to remember that she is inferior to her sister Ram because she still can't use her own Ki. She wants Gohan to acknowledge her for her efforts.

Gohan- wow Ram. You already learned it so fast! and this is just day one.

Rem thinks to her self. "how will Gohan notice me now that Sister has his attention?"

Gohan- now keep doing the same thing you were just doing now in your room.

Ram- huh?

Gohan- I need to help your sister Rem figure this out. I can't leave her in the dust and focus on you. It wont be fair.

Rem is happy to hear this from her senpai. While Ram reluctantly decides to leave the room to continue with her own training.

Gohan- good. now i can focus on you Rem.

Rem blushes uncontrollably at hearing this.

Gohan- i know what you did wrong. you were just trying to force something that doesn't exist out of your hands.

Rem- but you said I have as much Ki as Raditz. you said he is strong.

Gohan- i sure did. however, you should relax and not worry about your sister leaving you behind. you couldn't focus because Ram was here. So i made her leave so you can calm down.

Rem- how did you know?

Gohan- it was easy to know. even your sister could tell you were nervous. this made her confident that she can beat you. don't let her superiority get to your head. you need to work extra hard now that she has her horn back.

Rem- how will I be able to compete against her like this?

Gohan- you remind me of my father and a good friend Vegeta. My father is a low class Saiyan while Vegeta is a Saiyan Elite. Despite this fact, my father surpassed the Saiyan Elite and managed to humiliate Vegeta. So just because someone is superior to you that doesn't mean you are worth nothing. I know for a fact that you have great potential. So don't worry about your sister. I won't leave you behind.

At hearing this Rem finally managed to create a blue energy sphere about the size of a basketball. much bigger than what Ram created.

Gohan- see? i knew you could do it!

The energy ball becomes unstable and explodes violently and causes a ton of smoke.

When the smoke clears up Gohan can see Rem half naked with a sad face.

Gohan- oh no...

Rem- I'm so sorry Gohan. Your bedroom is ruined and its all my fault.

Ram busts into the room to see Rem half naked and Gohan just looking at Rem.

Ram- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?

Gohan- Wait i can explain!

She slaps Gohan to oblivion non-stop until she can feel Rem trying to stop her.

Rem- wait sister! the explosion was my fault not his.

Ram- But even so. Gohan was looking at your naked body.

Rem looks at her self and realized that her chest and abdomen were visible to Gohan.

Rem- Aaagh! Don't look at me!

Both maids are now angry at Gohan for staring at some tits. (shame on you Gohan)

Gohan bows at the maids.

"I'm sorry for staring, whatever punishment you have I deserve it"

Both maids begin slapping Gohan to oblivion non-stop until the maids are worn out.

Ram- lets find you some clothes Rem.

Both maids leave Gohan on the floor with slap marks all over his face.

Gohan- Good thing I increased my Ki so it wont hurt at all... I should wait for the maids to cool down.

After a while Rem returns with a new Maid outfit.

Gohan- please don't slap me anymore!

Rem- I'm not here for that.

Gohan- Oh? well I would like your forgiveness Rem.

Ram walks in.

Ram- you want forgiveness Scum?

Gohan- yes. i want to apologise to you too Ram.

Ram- if you want my forgiveness, you'll have to do something for me...

She licks her lips.

Gohan- ?...What are you gonna make me do?

With a perverted face she says "teach me how to fly"

Rem- wait! teach me too!

Gohan- oh... for i second i thought...

Ram- what were you expecting me to ask huh pervert?

Gohan thinks to himself "maybe she is more like Videl, well... not better than her though"

In front of the mansion, Gohan teaches Rem and Ram how to fly. Gohan does a demonstration. He hovers 2 feet above the ground. His Butler outfit flaps due to the wind of his Ki.

Gohan- Both of you have more than enough Ki to be able to fly. Don't try jumping because thats not how it works. Let yourself be pulled up by your Ki. You managed to use your energy a while ago so use it again. Focus it around your body and make your Ki pull you up.

After some struggling, Ram floats 5 inches above the ground. This discouraged Rem.

Gohan- Rem! Don't pay attention to your sister. This about you not her! Remember what I said about the low class Saiyan and the Saiyan Elite?

At hearing these words Rem managed to float 3 feet over the ground. Her sister Ram is surprised that she was surpassed in flying already. So Ram flys up 5 feet over the ground.

Rem accepts the challenge and flies up to the roof of the mansion. Ram follows her up there.

Gohan- ok that's enough. you already know how to fly. These girls are insane. they learned how to fly faster than Goten and Videl.

Rem- Huh? what was that?

Gohan- I meant please come down here. Training is over.

Ram- huh? but, but... train us to be stronger.

Gohan- Maybe some other time. I need to check up on my other half.

Ram- other half?

Rem- Son Gohan sent a clone of him self to accompany Emilia to the castle.

Ram- what?! teach us how to do that Master Gohan!

Gohan- Maybe some other time. you both may be impressive right now, but the multi form technique is complicated. just thinking of a way for me to explain it to you hurts my head.

Ram and Rem- Oh...

Gohan- it's okay. you learned a lot today. so please come down from there.

Rem and Ram- we can't!

Gohan- why not?

Rem- we can only fly up not down.

Gohan- Ok. I'll bring you both back down from there.

The Zfighter flies up to them and brings them back to the ground. Even though he signals them to get off of him they keep hugging him.

Gohan- we are already on the ground you know.

Rem and Ram- just a little longer.

Gohan- Sigh... " _I miss Videl"_

Back in U7

Videl- sigh... I miss Gohan.

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter continues part 6 and 7.**

* * *

 **I'm not happy with this story. Read at your own risk.**

 **I made a different version of this story and I'm satisfied with how it went.**

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't nerfed and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

The Royal Selection happens as normal. All candidates introduce them selves one by one exactly how they do so in Re:Zero.

Reinhard- Felt-Sama, thank you for gracing us with your presence.

Felt- Reinhard...

She then faces Gohan. Her smile turns to a frown and attempts to kick the Gohan clone but the Zfighter stops her kick. The Zfighter could sense she was angry at him and not at Reinhard for some reason.

Felt- How dare you ditch me! Just so you can leave me with Reinhard!?

Gohan- I'm sorry Miss Felt. I should have told you sooner. But I don't see why you...

She retracts her kick to try and punch Gohan. The Zfighter stops her fist.

Gohan- Please Miss Felt. Everything will be fine.

While most people try to ignore the interruptions Emilia focuses her attention to Felt.

Emilia- Is that Felt? How could she be very mad at Gohan?

The Zfighter blocked another punch.

Gohan- Miss felt this isn't like you.

Felt- You don't know what I am!

Marcos- Felt-Sama, If you have finished rekindling old friendships, please step over here.

She takes her position.

Felt- So, what is it you want me to do?

Reinhard- I would like to say, "To act more like a lady," but this comes first.

Reinhard gives her an insignia and it glows on making contact with her hand. this catches the attention of everyone.

Reinhard says to everyone "as you can see, the Dragon Gem has recognized Felt-Sama as a priestess. with her participation approved, I believe it is time to begin the Royal selection in earnest.

Marcos shows his respect as does all the Knights. But a magic user has his doubts.

"Even if the Dragonstone has recognized her, isn't her selection a bit problematic?"

Marcos- you believe we, the Imperial Knights, have made an error?

All knights then look at the man who questioned Felt-Sama's presence.

Gohan makes no comment and understands the seriousness of the situation.

The other side of the room still has their doubts for Felt.

"you can dress her up, but you can't give her grace"

"she doesn't have the self-awareness to become a ruler."

"she's uneducated as well."

Wise man- Silence.

All noise stops.

Wise man- Knight Reinhard, would you begin by explaining to us what led you to her discovery?

Reinhard lowers his sword next to him self and bows to the Council of many wise men.

Reinhard- I took custody of Felt-Sama in the slums, about one month ago.

The same man who questioned her speaks up again "she's a gutter rat from the slums?!"

Felt turns to the man with annoyance. "well, sorry for being a gutter rat! You were the ones who dragged me here against my will!"

Gohan thinks to himself "I thought Felt agreed to come here. Well... with me. But I declined."

Priscilla- All of this long-winded blather could not be more tedious. of course, I suppose you lived as a gutter rat because you could only manage tedious conversation...

Felt- Oh? if you want a fight, you've got one.

Priscilla- what insolence. who do you think I am?

Priscilla seems to charge up mana for an attack but only to scare Felt into submission. But Reinhard steps to Priscilla.

Emilia- what are you thinking, in a hallowed place like this?

Priscilla- I was only trying to teach an untrained little b* her place.

Gohan says at the same time as Emilia "you won't even apologize?"

They then look at each other with confused looks.

Priscilla- Then, will you apologize for being born? You silver-haired half elf.

Emilia- Gasps... I have no connection to the witch.

Gohan almost goes Super Saiyan at hearing this from Priscilla. in his mind he imagined himself knocking everyone back with his super Saiyan transformation to scare everyone. But he doesn't transform because he has manners. Maybe Vegeta would have scared everyone with Super Saiyan.

Gohan calms down and keeps his thoughts to himself. He doesn't want to disappoint Emilia.

OddKnight- princess, could you drop it now? I'll be the one to suffer if you make too many enemies, seriously.

Wise man- are you all quite finished?

Marcos- Then, royal selection candidates, please come forth.

The candidates are introduced one by one. "Priscilla Barrielle-Sama and her attendant, Al"

(Ok i didn't know that was his name. I called him "OddKnight" and it was very wrong.)

Priscilla makes a smug face

Priscilla- this selection is pointless. I am the one suited to rule this nation! all you need to do is serve me and grovel at my feet.

Next Candidate is introduced "head of the Karsten family, Crusch Karsten-Sama, and her attendant, the knight Felix Argyle."

Crusch- should I become the new ruler, I will make the dragon forget the Covenant it demanded. the Dragon's Empire of Lugunica belongs not to the Dragon, but to us.

"Anastasia Hoshin-sama of the Hoshin Company, and her attendant, the knight Julius Euclius."

Anastasia- I'm a greedy gal, so I want everything. no amount of Commercial Success can satisfy me. I want my own Nation!

"Emilia-Sama and the man endorsing her, Margrave Roswaal L. Mathers."

(Damn I also ruined another name! Sorry! "Roswaal" is the correct name. "Roswall" was incorrect)

Emilia- I have only one wish. for all to be equal. I desire to create a nation where all citizens are equal!

Roswaal- Still, after the introduction of all those Kightly attendants, I feel terribly out of place here! Son Gohan! Wont you stand by Emilia with me?

Gohan- uh?

Emilia- But Roswaal?

Roswaal- Isn't Gohan your attendant?

Emilia- Yes?..

Roswaal- Then this also is necessary.

Marcos- Son Gohan! Stand by Emilia!

Gohan stands by Emilia and Roswaal.

The final candidate will now be introduced

"finally, Felt-Sama and her Attendant, the Knight Reinhard Van Astrea.

Felt- Hmph!

(Normally she would complain but in part 1 Gohan convinced her to participate)

The same guy doubts Felt. "This is a joke! I've overlooked this because the situation is dire, but we will not accept a Gutter Rat as a ruler!

Wise man 2- He's right. The Astrea family offers a gutter rat to rule us, while Roswaal endorses a half-devil? Utter foolishness!

Roswaal- it isn't at all nice to call a half elf a "half-devil."

Gohan tries to not shut them up and remains calm...

Wise man 2- That silver-haired half-devil matches the jealous Witch's appearance, as described for generations! why do you not realize that even allowing her in the throne room is Dreadful? Filthy woman!

Gohan- Enough of your prejudice!

All becomes silent. all eyes are on Son Gohan, or what would be his clone from the multi-form technique. His real body is being beaten up by Rem and Ram at the Mansion.

Roswaal smiles at Son Gohan.

Emilia- Gohan! it's all right! stop this!

Gohan- I will not stop!

Electricity begins crackling around his body and it catches the attention of the wise men and everyone in the Throne Room.

Gohan- You people aren't so wise if you are quick to judge someone by their appearance! Apologize to Emilia!

Emilia- Gohan!

She silenced the Zfighter.

She turns to the Council of wise men.

Emilia- allow me to formally introduce myself to the honored Council of Elders. My name is Emilia. I am accompanied by Puck, a great spirit who controls fire, and I am a silver-haired half-elf.

Many voices "A great spirit"

Emilia- And I'm accompanied by Son Gohan, a warrior who is so strong that a blade can never pierce through his flesh.

Many voices...

"That is impossible!"

*His Mana is very low that can't be true!"

"He looks strong but thats it"

"She must be bluffing"

Emilia- I understand that my half-elf lineage, and other similarities to the witch, subject me to prejudice. however... I adamantly refused to let all my potential the plucked out Simply for that reason.

Gohan-...

Wise man- by the way, what exactly is that young man's position? You said he was a warrior, yes?

Emilia- well, uh? he...

Gohan- Yes I am!

All members of the room gasp.

Wise man- what are you? what type of warrior do you claim to be?

Gohan- I am a Saiyan warrior. Half Saiyan, half Human to be exact. I wouldn't be surprised if you never heard of a Saiyan. Most of them are extinct.

Wise man- Saiyan warrior? What is that?

Julius walks up to Gohan.

Julius- forgive me for interrupting. but there is something I must ask Son Gohan... If you truly proclaim your self to be Emilia-Sama's Saiyan Warrior. In front of all of these Knights.

All knights hold up their swords in a salute fashion.

Gohan- I wont back down my statement. I am I warrior, however... I am not Emilia's warrior, I am her servant.

Julius- if your rank is as low as that of servant then you shouldn't question the wise men. Not even the imperial Knights have any right to interrupt such a hallowed Royal Selection. The Imperial Knights are highly conscious of our identities everyday. do you have the resolve to match that?

Gohan- Forgive my short fuse. I am highly sensitive of what many people think of Emilia-Sama.

Reinhard- I was expecting more from you, Son Gohan.

All eyes turn to Reinhard.

Reinhard- Knight Julius. If you want proof of Son Gohan's strength. then you have me as testimony.

Julius- Hm?

Wise man- Knight Reinhard Van Astrea! You mean to say that you have witnessed the combat ability of Son Gohan?

Reinhard- Yes! I fought him my self!

many whispers are heard questioning if Gohan is the real deal.

Julius- Interesting... So what do you have to say about him?

Reinhard- We indeed fought each other, but it was too unfair to be called a fight. He refused to use a sword against me and preferred his fists. I delt the first attack but he stopped it with just two fingers.

Many voices "no way!"

Reinhard- He just stood there, being confident that he can just end it all with one punch. He gave me one more chance so I used every amount of Mana I could gather to reach full power, and guess what? He brushed it off, as if my attack was just dust to him.

Julius- This fight seems exaggerated. Nobody can be this strong. You are not known for lying Reinhard.

Reinhard- I don't know what to tell you. maybe you should see for yourself.

Wise man- I believe we have heard enough. we shall continue the Royal selection without any more distractions. anyone who dares interrupt this hallowed meeting will be sentenced to death.

Everything goes as normal until Goku breaks through a window and falls in front of the wise men. at least He is wearing his Saiyan armor that Wiss gave him.

Wise man- oh for crying out loud!

Goku stands up and noticed several knights surrounding him. They seem ready to attack him.

Goku- Woah! Don't get the wrong idea! I should get a thank you.

Wise man- why should we thank a man who has broken into the throne room!?

Goku- There was this big guy called Old man Rom trying to brake into the castle. But don't worry I took care of him. He's actually a nice Giant and we became friends.

Felt- Old man Rom? Why would he do that?

Goku- nevermind that. I'm here because he told me to make sure Felt is okay.

Gohan almost goes Super Saiyan but doesn't out of respect.

Gohan- Get out of here! This is an important meeting!

Goku- Sorry Gohan. I'll be on my way.

Goku flies through another window and brakes it to get out.

All people now stare at Gohan.

Wise man- Do you know him?

Gohan- Uh... He and Master Piccolo are the reason for me being strong. Now can we please continue with the selection?

Wise man- Very well. All of the candidates are finally here. the Royal selection will now begin!

Later that day Gohan sits alone in a waiting room to relax for once. Even though he is a clone from the milti-form technique, he caused the real Gohan back in the mansion to get all tired and emotional.

Knight Reinhard and Felix stand in front the Zfighter to have some chit chat.

Reinhard- And so, the Royal selection has finally begun, Gohan.

Felix- Gohan-Kun, you're actually a warrior, aren't you?

Julius- Forgive me for interrupting...

All eyes turn to Julius.

Gohan- Oh. How are you Julius?

Julius- I'm here for you Son Gohan.

Gohan- Oh? What do you need of me?

Julius turns to a window and looks at a battle Arena outside.

Julius- I would like you to come with me for a bit.

Transition to Arena. Gohan and Julius are in arena. Reinhard seems to give advice to Julius. All eyes are on Gohan. The audience seem to dislike seeing Gohan do stretches.

Reinhard- This isn't like you Julius. But if you still insist on fighting him then be warned. Do not hold back against Son Gohan.

Julius- If Gohan is the Saiyan warrior he claims to be then I don't plan on holding back against him.

Julius takes a few steps towards Gohan but stops at 15 feet away from the Zfighter.

Julius- I hereby administer the death penalty to this insubordinate man, who insulted the Council of wise men!

All knights in the audience cheer.

Julius- Normally, it wouldn't be unusual for you to be slain for insolence. However, much to my dismay, you are Emilia-sama's attendant.

Felix hands Gohan a real sword.

Julius- But because Emilia trust's you're strength, we will test if it is true that a real blade can never pierce your flesh. Son Gohan.

Gohan- I see...

Julius- Shall we begin?

Gohan- Yes but I don't need a sword to fight.

Gohan throws his sword away. It seems to offend the Knights in the audience.

Julius- You may have fought Reinhard without a sword, but this fight won't be the same.

Gohan- If I may interrupt you one more time...

Julius- What is it now?

Gohan- I am waiting for someone...

Julius- who?

Transition to The throne room. A soldier runs into the room with haste.

Soldier- Reporting! Knights Julius and Son Gohan are having a mock battle. With real weapons in the training ring!

Emilia- Huh!? how did that happen? I have to...

Anastasia- I just want to know one thing... which one of them issued the challenge?

Soldier- I'm told it was the Knight Julius. Son Gohan accepted, leading to this fight.

Anastasia- well, I'm against stopping them, then.

Emilia- but your night and my um... friend are fighting. Aren't you worried?

Anastasia- Worried? about what?

Gohan- That Gohan could hurt Julius.

Anastasia- as if my Knight would lose to your... uh... half Sai... Yan?

Crusch- if it is a question of the mock battle, I cannot agree with stopping it before they finish, either.

Felt- if they're just duking it out, you could have waited until it ended and told us who won.

Soldier- Yes, ma'am! but the figh didn't even start yet...

Emilia- I have to go!

Emilia runs through the Halls.

Al- We should go, too. you like to watch vicious beasts torment we creatures don't you?

Priscilla- don't misjudge me with your unfounded imaginings, Al... but yes, I do love that.

Transition to the fight that didn't even start yet.

Julius- who are you waiting for?

Gohan- you'll see.

Emilia arrives to the bleachers.

Emilia- stop this Gohan! Don't fight him!

Julius- You were waiting for Emilia to watch you loose?

Gohan- Oh I wasn't waiting for her.

Julius- Are you just trying to buy your self some time?

Gohan- He's here.

The real Gohan falls from the sky and lands on to the ground next to the clone performing an epic super hero landing causing many cracks to appear under his feet. he is currently wearing Piccolo's iconic outfit.

the audience is questioning how this person fell from the sky and is still in one piece.

Julius- what is this? two on one?

The real Gohan- not at all. the person you will be fighting is Son Gohan. the Gohan right next to me is nothing but a clone of myself.

The audience is silent including Emilia.

The real Gohan turns to Emilia.

Gohan- you told me to stay in the mansion so I split myself in half so that I can both keep my promise to you and accompany you to the castle without your permission.

Emilia is silent.

Gohan fuses back his two bodies into one. Much wind pushes everyone almost enough to make them slip onto the ground. The Zfighter's muscles are seen becoming slightly bigger as electricity finished crackling around his body.

Gohan- it would be insulting for me to let you fight a clone of myself. so I came here to accept your challenge. are you still willing to fight me?

Julius- ?... Yes. And now i know not to hold back.

Julius infuses his sword with magic to improve its Effectiveness in cutting open flesh.

Julius- I am ready! here I come!

Julius moves to attack Gohan very fast but the Zfighter can see him moving in slow motion. Gohan is able a Dodge every attack without moving from his spot. Then Gohan uses his Ki to push away Julius with a shout.

Julius is pushed back but stays on his feet. He must be pretty good. The crowd of Knights are in awe. "Son Gohan pushed back Knight Julius with a shout?"

"That is insane!"

"He fell from the sky"

"How are his legs not broken"

"Why is he dodging if blades can't hurt him"

Julius- Why are you evading my attacks? I thought blades cannot hirt you. Why don't you stay still and take the attack like a man!?

Julius swings at Gohans neck. The Zfighter prepared his neck with Ki so his head wont fly off. Gohan stays still and takes the attack. The sword brakes and Gohan isn't hurt.

The audience and Emilia were frightened at seeing Julius swing for the neck, and are surprised to see that the sword was broken first, even though magic was surrounding it.

Julius- Im... impossible!

Gohan- that's odd. you tried to kill me.

Julius- I did say this was your death sentence.

Gohan- then I guess I should fight back now.

Gohan throws a weak punch at his opponent's stomach and it hurt like hell.

Julius- Aghh!

Gohan- Maybe I shouldn't use super Saiyan.

Julius- what are you rambling about?

Gohan- it's nothing. I'm just dissatisfied with this fight.

Emilia- Don't hurt Julius!

Gohan- I only hit him once and now you're saying that?

Julius- Fo.. Focus on the... spits blood... our fight.

Gohan- I think she's right, I shouldn't fight you anymore.

Julius- I still didn't use my full strength.

Gohan- hm? Then show me.

Emilia- Don't fight anymore, please!

Priscilla- Hmm. What an interesting development.

Al- I expected Julius to beat Gohan. But he looks like he ran a million miles after taking one punch from that Sa yan? Saying? How do you pronounce it?

Priscilla- Don't waste your time on such a ridiculous name. Lets enjoy this fight.

Emilia- How can you enjoy this? This isn't right!

Priscilla- Shut up half-wit! I'm no expert but Gohan doesn't look like he wants to hurt anybody. How disappointing...

Julius picks up the sword Gohan threw away.

Julius- Now that I recovered my stamina, I will fight you seriously.

Gohan- Please show me the power of the Imperial Knights. I can sense a lot of power coming from you. So you were holding back even though you said you would take me seriously?

Julius buffs himself and the sword. He now moves faster than before and catches Gohan by surprise. Gohan tries to Dodge but he received a one inch wound on his right arm.

The crowd

"he was injured"

"so he isn't invincible?"

"He shouldn't have ever underestimated the Imperial Knights!"

Priscilla- Oh? what an interesting development.

Emilia- Gasp!

Gohan can easily overpower the knight but he doesn't want to humiliate him like Vegeta would do if he was here. So the Zfighter keeps his power level only a little bit higher than Julius.

Gohan dodges as if the blade would actually be dangerous but he prepared his body again to make sure he doesn't get cut by accident. It seems Gohan figurex what technique Julius was using. Julius can see through the eyes his opponent. That's why he managed to hit Gohan several times.

After Gohan received a few tiny non lethal cuts from Julius blade. He does a massive back flip and lands 20 feet away from Julius.

Julius- what's the matter? why are you on the defensive?

Gohan- i have to get some weight off of me.

Gohan removes the heavy shoulder pads that hold his cape together. The Shoulder pads cause a small crater on the ground and lifts up a ton of dust.

Julius- that thing was heavy?

Everyone is baffled at this scene. How can someone carry something so heavy?

The Zfighter keeps his eyes closed and won't open them.

Emilia- why did he close his eyes?

Reinhard- did he figure out Julius?

Felix- Someone must have told him already was it you Reinhard?

Reinhard- no. not at all. Gohan is just acting strange.

Gohan powers up and glows a shiny white Arua around his body. he then proceeds to walk towards Julius with his eyes closed.

Julius- what are you doing?

Gohan- you can see through my eyes can you?

Julius- how did you know?

Gohan- because I can see through yours too.

Julius- What?

The Zfighter disappeared and reappeared behind Julius and smacked the back of his head thus knocking out Julius.

The Zfighter picks up his shoulder pads to put them back on. The crowd is in awe when they see Gohan fly up to the skies to leave.

Gohan returns to the the waiting room and is greeted by several Knights asking the Zfighter some questions. As soon as those Knights leave, Gohan is alone, Emilia is quick to find him.

Gohan is currently focusing on meditation because he doesn't have time for actual training.

Emilia goes up to him.

Emilia- Gohan... We need to talk.

Gohan- hm?.. oh hi Emilia. Are you mad at me?

Emilia- No, let's just talk. I have some things I want to ask you. A lot of things.

Gohan- I guess you do...

Emilia- Why did you end up fighting Julius? There must have been a reason, right? Knowing you, it must have been important.

Gohan- Yes. But it may sound selfish.

Emilia- Please tell me.

Gohan- Saiyans enjoy fighting. Even someone as kind as my father enjoys fighting. So I'm no different from him. However I wont be picking pointless fights just for fun. You wouldn't like that of me. So when Julius challenged me, I accepted. It was a perfect opportunity.

Emilia- I never thought you of all people would enjoy fighting. I thought you would do anything to avoid fighting. You gave me that first impression when you refused to hurt the Female Assassin.

Gohan- I know when a fight isn't necessary. Ironically I try to avoid fighting when possible even though my Saiyan blood boils for battle.

Emilia- I see... Roswaal and I will return to the mansion tomorrow. I would like for you to stay at the Capital to recover from those cuts on your body.

Gohan- I can see why you think I'm hurt but this isn't a big deal. Wiss-Sama gave me Sensu beens.

Emilia- I don't know what beans have to do with this.

Gohan- Emilia, take a close look at my injuries.

Emilia observes the non lethal cuts on Gohan's arms. When Gohan swallows the Sensu bean his cuts are all gone.

Emilia- Ho...How?

Gohan- That wasn't a regular bean I just swallowed. It's a magical bean that heals all wounds and restores stamina.

Emilia- Still, I want you to stay in the Capital. I want you to learn more about Lugunica.

Gohan- If that is what you want. I won't let you down.

Emilia- And don't create a clone of your self to try and follow me. I will be safe in the mansion with Roswaal and the maids.

Gohan- Sure. I trust you will be fine at the mansion. I am only worried when you leave it.

Emilia- Thank you Gohan. But I don't need saving. I will be fine on my own.

She leaves the room.

Gohan- I can sense some anger coming from her. I should have beem more careful with my words...

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**


	9. Chapter 9

Note: I use my voice to write the story. I use the English Subtitles because it is helping me finish quickly.

* * *

Things seems like a regular day.

Gohan is sparring with Old man Wil.

The Old man is willing to teach Gohan a few things about swords. The Zfighter keeps his power level low but kept his senses high enough to observe the technique of Old man Wil.

Old man wil pushes Gohan back with much force but the Zfighter lands on his feet not hurt.

Felix watches from a window upstairs.

Felix- Gohan has no skill with swords. No wonder why he uses his fists. He probably doesn't need a sword anyways.

Felix Argyle is now lost in thought. The cat person is remembering the conversation he had with Julius.

"I swear, Julius, your good nature is going to waste, in playing the villain for someone like him."

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about."

"how did you get yourself punished, loosing a fight against Son Gohan like that? it's foolish."

"I only acted as I wished, true to my own nature. righteously, in my own way, and without shame, as I wished."

Felix returns from his thoughts, then begins to question Crusch who is currently doing some paperwork on her desk.

Felix- are you sure about this? Old Man **Wil** is busy preparing, too...

Crusch- it was a request from our guest. I cannot ignore it.

Felix- if they're just practicing, it's Nyo big deal, but... Frankly, it appears to me he's just making excuses.

Crusch- Excuses?

Felix- He says, "I want to further understand this world the only way I know how. In Fighting strong opponents."

Crusch- can you blame him?

Felix looks out a window and notices Reinhard talking to another knight.

 **Anime opening sequence**

Reinhard is seen bowing before Gohan to show his apologies. Rem seems to be a few feet behind Gohan to his left.

Reinhard- forgive me

Gohan- hang on... what do you have to apologize for? is this about the fight between me and Julius?

Reinhard- Yes. I am a friend to you, as well as to Julius. my own lack of virtue was responsible for letting him get hurt. to stop a disagreement between my two friends, I couldn't interfere. I know you disliked hurting Julius so you ended the fight. That duel had no meaning.

Gohan- You're right. This is partially my fault though. I was eager to see what the Imperial Knights were capable of... so I let the fight continue longer than it should have.

Reinhard- I'm not angry at you Gohan, for tarnishing Julius Career. However I feel angry knowing I could have stopped this pointless Fight.

Gohan- He lost his Job? I'm so sorry. I should have been more smart about this!

Reinhard- Why not try to have a calm, open discussion with him? I'm sure that will clear up the misunderstanding.

Gohan- I'll be sure to do so. I will do what I can.

Reinhard- Thank you Gohan.

Both Reinhard and Gohan bow respectfully to each other and part ways.

The sparring between Wil and Gohan continues. Thanks to his Saiyan brain he begins to understand how to use a sword. Old Man Wil is astonished at how Gohan improved so quickly in just two sparring sessions.

Old Man Wil- Shall we stop for now?

Gohan- Sure.

Old Man Wil leaves the garden area.

"He seems to pick up on things very quickly... he may be a protege."

Rem approaches Gohan who began his meditation in mid-air. His Demon cape flows at the wind. (i don't know what the Piccolo outfit is called, please tell me)

Rem- you must be tired after practice, Gohan-Kun.

Gohan- Not at all. I was just beginning to understand the sword. But, Oh well...

Rem- How did you become strong Gohan?

Gohan- it's a long story.

Rem- I don't mind.

Gohan thinks to himself "I should probably say simple things so the Jealous Witch wont try and grope me."

Gohan- When I was four years old, I was kidnapped by Piccolo. He saw the potential in me and decided to train me.

Rem- So your teacher Piccolo kidnapped you?

Gohan- Yes. But it wasn't for anything selfish. I could tell.

Rem- Then for for what purpose did Piccolo kidnap you?

Gohan- hmm. there were two strong Saiyan warriors who were planning to destroy all life and recruit my father to join them. So Piccolo dropped me in a forest to survive by my self with nobody's help for 6 months. if I managed to survive then he would train me for real.

Rem is saddened at hearing this and angry at Piccolo for being cruel to Gohan.

Gohan explains how the fight of the two invading Saiyans went. He explained with much detail every death of his friends including Piccolo.

Gohan- Piccolo sacrificed himself for me. He believes I was his only true friend.

Rem seems to have forgiven Piccolo for doing a selfless act.

Gohan explains how the fight went between Goku and Nappa including the one against Vegeta.

Gohan- but guess what? we gave Vegeta a second chance. It angered Krillen very much. But everything is fine now. Vegeta is our ally, he helped us in many battles.

Rem- But he killed your friends! He killed his partner Nappa!

Gohan- I know. It bothered me too. but everything is okay now. many years have passed and we all have become stronger. There was one point where I surpassed Vegeta and all of my allies. but my lack of training cause them to surpass me. Vegeta and my dad are now dimensions apart from me in power.

Rem- You seem to have a tougher life than me and my sister.

Gohan- if you are still feeling bad for my dead comrades, don't be. remember I explained about Dragon Balls? we use them to wish everyone back to life.

Rem- **Gasp...** could these Dragon Balls bring back my Fallen Clan of Demons?

Gohan- Probably not.

Rem- Why?

Gohan- I am no where near any dragon balls. And I can't find them either... It's complicated.

Rem- It's okay. Shall we go out tomorrow, Gohan-Kun? You haven't gone anywhere in these three days.

Transition to the Town in the Capital. People walk around and mind their business.

A group of people observe the signs on the walls describing who the candidates are for the Royal selection. Gohan and Rem also observe the signs on the wall. (Gohan has his Iconic Piccolo outfit)

The salesman appears from behind Gohan.

Salesman- interested in the Royal selection, too?

Gohan- Yes. I definitely know who I'm voting for. Wait... where is Rem?

The salesman points at where she is. Rem is watching over the salesman's shop.

Gohan- Don't make someone without experience watch your shop.

Salesman- five candidates, huh? if you ask me, letting a half-elf be one of them is pure insanity. Emilia eh? there's no way a relative of the witch could become our ruler. they've gotta be crazy.

Gohan- why does everyone say that? it doesn't mean she has anything to do with the witch!

Salesman- huh?

Gohan- just because she's a half-elf doesn't mean she deserves such prejudice!

People around the selection board all gasp at hearing this from Gohan.

Gohan- I think that Emilia is the only one who cares about this nation. I myself was at the throne room witnessing each candidate. I saw for myself what the motives of each candidate were!

Salesman- Hang on why are you getting so worked up?

Gohan- Hmph. Why is it... because of the jealous witch? you think all half-elves are dangerous, just because the witch was one?!

Salesman- that's right!

He goes up to Gohan's face but in a respectful way.

Salesman- everyone's scared of the Witch. that's common knowledge. as long as people see her that way, she can't win. Jeez.

He turns away from Gohan.

Salesman- who would actually choose to support her?

He pats Gohan's shoulder

Salesman- try not to say the word "Witch" too loudly in public. you never know who's listening, or where.

The salesman walks away from the selection board. Gohan leaves it too before he could get pushed aside.

Gohan- I can feel people's fear over the witch. This brings them to hate Emilia. I guess it cannot be stopped. Hmm...

The Zfighter returns to Rem.

Later that day, it is currently **night time**. Gohan sits alone on a chairs away from it's desk in a dark room looking out an open window. he can see the city lights from there. He is getting tired of meditation and doesn't know how Piccolo can do it all of the time. So he does nothing for a change.

Next day Gohan is outside sparring with Wil. Gohan does exceptionally good against Old man Wil using a sword.

Gohan- I can see why Future Trunks enjoys this...

Old man Wil- You are truly talented Son Gohan.

Rem- Who is Future Trunks?

Gohan- Sorry not now. Our sparring comes first.

 **Transition to night time**

Gohan walks up the stairs while drying his hair with a towel.

Crusch stops in front of him before he can finish walking upstairs. She is wearing clothes that a woman should try to avoid letting a man see.

Crusch- Son Gohan, do you mind joining me for a bit?

Gohan- Crusch-San... right?

Crusch- that's right... oh yes... This is the first time you've seen me out of business attire. the breeze is pleasantly cool tonight. perfect conditions for sharing a drink. as we gaze upon the night sky.

Gohan and Crusch sit together at a dining table. Crusch pours her self some alcohol.

Gohan- I can't drink alcohol.

Crusch- But you seem old enough.

Gohan- yes I am. but I prefer not to drink alcoholic beverages. I prefer water.

Crusch- you are welcome to drink water, I won't be drinking enough to get drunk.

She hands him his water. They do a toast. Crusch drinks half of her alcohol.

Crusch- so... How are you liking it here in Lugunica?

Gohan- it's a wonderful place. but I became accustomed to living in the woods with my family... There is much silence there. Well... until mother becomes angry at Dad.

Crusch- Seems much like a regular family... So, Gohan. How did you become this strong? You caused Julius to loose his Career because he lost a fight with you.

Gohan- I think he lost his job for other reasons. But anyways. I am already bored of telling everyone about my self. I kind of want to avoid unnecessary attention.

Crusch- That will be very hard to do. You see, Reinhard says that you defeated him without throwing a single punch. And now people are going crazy because you defeated Julius without using a sword to defend yourself. And how can we forget the time Julius swings his sword at your neck but only for it to be broken by making contact with your skin? And the thing that has people most worried, is that you fell from the sky on your two feet and are still alive.

Gohan- sigh... So I won't be able to avoid attention.

Crusch- I was surprised that we were looking at a clone of your self the entire day. Did you say it was due to your Multi-Form technique?

Felix walks in the room. "Ah! what are Nyou doing here Gohan-Kyun? And Crusch-Sama! why are you dressed so vulnerably?"

Miss Crusch was indeed dressed too inappropriately to be in front of another man. (But Felix is still a man even though he is a trap)

Crusch- is it strange? it's no different than what I wear to dine with you.

Felix- that's exactly the problem! Men are nyothing but wolves!

Gohan- you're a man, too.

Crusch- that's enough joking, Felis. all who were present at the Royal selection knows who Gohan loves.

Gohan- huh? (his thoughts) "but I love Videl!"

Felix- yeah, but I heard Emilia wants nothing to do with Gohan.

Gohan- huh? I suppose now I know why she was mad. I guess she ditched me. Oh well...

Felix- I swear Gohan-Kyun, you're so easy to read!

Gohan- Sigh...

Crusch- don't cast your gaze down Son Gohan.

Gohan- Huh?

Crusch- when your eyes are clouded, your soul darkens. that means your future is closed to you, and you lose sight of your reasons to live. when you do what you know to be right, what can you do by looking downward? lift your head, Face Forward, and reach out to your hands. I do not want to regard you as an insignificant enemy.

Gohan- oh?..

Felix- If Crusch-sama says so, you have nyo choice. the point is, Gohan-Kun, you need to hurry and make up with Emilia-sama. think about what you can do, to accomplish that, and do it.

Gohan- (His thoughts) "what can I do?.." there is something I can do.

Crusch and Felix- hm?

Gohan- Oh no. Nevermind. I'll give her the personal space she deserves. I think I know why she was annoyed. I was acting like her baby-sitter. I Honestly worried over the most pointless things. I'm sure she can handle herself just like she did before she met me. So I will let her cool off. If she wants nothing to do with me then so be it. I'll move on...

Crusch- uh?.. I'm surprised to see how mature you are. For a second I thought you would do something reckless.

The wind blows into the room.

Crusch looks out a window.

Crusch- the wind is picking up. it looks as if the weather will be rough again tomorrow.

 **Next day** Gohan spars with Old man Wil.

Both fighters seem to be evenly matched now.

Old man wil- Shall we stop for now?

Gohan- if you say so.

Old man wil- I believe you are skilled enough. Your swordsmanship will be complimented by your other abilities. I'm sure if you used your power even without a sword against me, then I would die.

Gohan- Uh? Why would you say that?

Rem- Gohan-Kun! we must discuss something important.

 **living room**

Gohan sits on his couch several feet away from Miss Crusch who sits on her couch. Felix stands beside Miss Crusch. Rem stands beside Gohan.

Crusch- Has Rem told you what's going on?

Rem- what I felt was... something like a presence through the sense I share with my sister. my sister could have used her clairvoyance to get a clearer picture, but I...

Felix- So I guess you picked up on a nasty sort of synesthesia from her, huh?

Crusch- we don't know the details, either. but it came from the Mathers domain, which you know as Margrave Roswaal's territory. Evidently some troubling movement was seen in the vicinity of his mansion.

Gohan- (In his mind) "I can sense some discomforting energy coming from there too."

Crusch- parts of the domain are already on high alert.

Gohan- Troubling Movement?

Crusch- we did foresee this situation. from the moment the margrave declared his intention to back Emilia, a half-elf.

Gohan- you mean there's trouble happening because of that prejudice?

Crusch- that is likely a correct summation.

Gohan- (His thoughts) "Damn! the moment I leave her side this, happens? Everyone around her is an enemy. The only one who could help is me. Is that why I was brought to this world?"

He does his trademark serious face

Gohan- I will need to help them if anything goes out of hand. But i will do it alone.

Rem- you mustn't go Gohan-Kun. you have to obey Emilia-Sama's orders. she wants you to learn more about Lugunica! And I agree! You don't know much about this place, you may end up in big trouble.

Gohan- Rem. I am the only one who can stop anything from happening.

Rem gives up.

Gohan- you heard that, Crusch-San, I'm going back to the Mansion, back to where Emilia is. Until it's taken care of my exploration of Lugunica will have to...

Crusch- Son Gohan. if you leave here, that will make you my enemy.

Gohan- huh?

Crusch- allow me to correct one idea you have. I have only allowed you to stay here as a guest, receiving treatment, because I am contracted to do so.

Gohan- contracted?

Crusch- Amelia and I formed a contract, regarding your treatment. However, if you abandon that contract yourself, I am not obligated to continue protecting you. the moment you leave this household, Emilia and I will not hesitate to become enemies.

Gohan- it is fine by me.

Crusch- hm?

Gohan- I never needed protection. as a matter of fact, I do not need Emilia. I only befriended the half-elf. I protect my friends. I also protect my enemies. my attitude towards you will not change even if you hate me... I'm starting to think that you want Emilia out of the picture so that you can get rid of the competition.

Felix- Now I think you have it all wrong.

Crusch- Felis, enough.

Felix- No, I will say it. the mistake he's making is a bit too grave. even if you leave nothing will change. you'd be wasting your time. you insulted the wise men of the council. you caused Julius to lose his career. you would be making things worse by leaving. if you were to stay here, you'll be much better off.

Gohan- Sigh. I'll use the multi-form technique.

Crusch- don't even think about it.

Gohan- then I might as well go my self. I'm going back to Emilia either way. well... it wasn't long but, thank you for the treatment.

Felix- Is it not true, that a good man knows how to take a warning?

Gohan- it's thanks to your warning that I've made up my mind. Thank you.

 **Outside of Crusch mansion**

Gohan- how long until we make it to Roswaal's mansion?

Rem- about two and a half days, I think.

Gohan- over two days? it took less than half a day to get here on the Ground Dragon carriage!

Rem- there is a fog over the road, so we need to take a detour.

Gohan- what about the fog?

Rem- the fog is created by the white whale. should we encounter it, we would not survive.

Gohan decides to fly to Roswaal's mansion instead of going in carriage, Rem still doesn't know how to fly properly even after learning it, so Gohan needs to hold her hand.

Gohan- we wont be using that dinosaur cart.

Rem- Why are you holding my hand? (Blushing)

Gohan takes to the sky while holding Rem's hand.

Old man Wil is surprised that both Gohan and Rem can fly. it seems he didn't hear about Gohan's abilities yet.

Rem- Don't fly!

Gohan can't hear her because of the wind.

Rem- Stop flying!

Gohan- hm?

He stops flying and holds Rem near him so she wont fall down.

Gohan- What is it?

Rem- The white whale would be able to see us if we fly to the mansion. I know flying is faster but we must be careful!

Gohan- you mean even with my speed it would be able to see me flying? Even from miles away?

Rem- Yes! The white whale is dangerous! Many strong warriors died against it!

Gohan- I am confident in my abilities. But if this whale is that big of a deal then I will Take us there by foot.

Gohan descends to the ground. He holds Rem in his arms so she wont fall down. He begins to super srpint very quickly but slow enough to not hurt Rem with the G-Force of the wind.

He runs at high speeds faster than any ground dragon could ever go for several hours.

 **It is now night time.** Gohan stops by a inn.

Gohan- this is as far as I go for now. I'm hungry and can't concentrate. I'll leave you here at the inn. Unless you wish to accompany me to eat at a restaurant?

Rem- Well... I think I'll stay. I'll find you a room to sleep in. Come back in a while.

Gohan flies up to the sky to find a place to eat.

Gohan- This may be half of my life savings but it's enough for one dinner.

Gohan happens to fly to a restaurant being robbed by some gangsters.

Robber 1- Your time is up! You didn't pay in time so now we will brake your legs!

Chef- Please give me more time! I haven't had many customers in a while!

Robber 2- Too bad.

One Robber licks his dagger, the third Robber holds a fire ball on his left hand.

Gohan- What are you doing? You are ruining this fine establishment.

All five robbers seem to be some magic users. Because of their outfits and power level.

Chef- you do not want to mess with these guys. run for your life!

Robber- you think we will let you run?

all five robbers surround Gohan.

Robber 3- Should I burn him?

Robber- should I cut him?

Gohan pushes them all back with a shout. all magic users fall hard onto the floor and get hurt with the furniture of the restaurant.

Robber- He pushed us with his voice?

Chef- What is he?

All robbers create fire balls and try to burn Gohan. But their fire can't touch him.

Robber 4- Impossible! What magic is he using?

Robber 5- His Mana is lower than ours! How can he do these things?

Gohan- I come here to purchase food but instead I find five unintelligent people trying to steal from this defenseless Chef. Get out of here now! Or else!

All robbers run away except for one who feels brave but his comrades drag him away.

Chef- you saved my restaurant! How can i repay you?

Gohan- you can repay me by accepting this money. I need you to cook as much food as possible.

Gohan lays down a heavy box full of the currency of Lugunica. It's all of his life savings but it's just enough for a Saiyan to buy dinner.

As soon as Gohan finished his food he was hugged by the chef's wife.

Gohan- it was nothing. And keep the change. I wont be needing it anyways.

The chef and the wife wave goodbye to Gohan as he flies away.

As soon as Gohan flies back to the inn he noticed a door with his name on it. He enters and sees Rem sitting on his bed. She is in pajamas.

Gohan- Why are you here Rem?

Rem- I couldn't sleep Gohan, so I hoped we could talk.

Gohan- If you say so.

He sits beside to her on the bed.

Gohan- You're really worried about the mansion after what you felt through your shared sense? It'll be fine. I'll fix everything. And you'll be there to see for yourself.

Rem does her trademark smile at Gohan. He would have fallen for her if he didn't love Videl and had a baby with her already.

Rem- Yes, I have put all my faith in you Gohan-Kun.

Gohan looks away from her. She then leans on him. (Oh Kami no)

Gohan- R Rem-san, um, why are you holding on to me?

Rem- Because I want to.

Rem's hands start to glow white.

Gohan- this feels familiar, like Dende's healing technique.

Rem- I'm healing you.

Gohan- why? I'm not hurt. why are you doing this?

Rem- Does this not please you?

Gohan- yes but. You are wasting your Mana.

Rem- (giggles) Me and sister learned how to replace Mana with Ki.

Gohan- You can do that?!

Rem- Yes... big brother.

Gohan- hmm... because you want to, huh?... Emilia will be angry at me at first, won't she?

Rem- if you take the time to properly face her, and communicate how you feel with words, I'm sure she will understand. you are a wonderful person, after all.

Gohan- I am? (his thoughts) "Videl told me that."

Gohan- I wont disappoint Emilia. Not this time.

Each word he spoke with Rem made him more tired.

Rem whispers to Gohan's ear "You wont disappoint me."

 **Next day**

Gohan wakes up.

Gohan- hm? Rem is gone. I can't sense her energy.

Gohan checks down stairs.

Inn owner- Well Good morning.

Gohan- excuse me sir but where is the blue haired girl that was with me?

Inn owner- well... the girl that was with you has left during the night. Here are your belongings.

The Inn owner gives Gohan a note. Gohan reads it.

"Dear Gohan-kun. when you read this letter, I'm sure you will be very angry with me. I shall not ask for your forgiveness for leaving you to go to the mansion. But please understand. bringing you to the mansion right now would be very dangerous. so please wait here for me to return."

Gohan- What!? Why did she do that! Does she not know what I am capable of?!

The shouting of the Zfighter startled everyone.

Gohan- I'm sorry for the noise.

The Zfighter flies up to the sky to sense for Rem's energy.

He flies back down then proceeds to super sprint where he believes Rem can be found.

 **It somehow became Night** **time** **even though it's still day hours**

Gohan stops in even though he is almost at the village. He can sense malicious energy. how could he have never felt this before?

Gohan slows his approach. The energy feels unfamiliar and uninviting. He can only feel it when close to the source for some odd reason.

Gohan- what is this? It's too quiet...

A person dressed in a dark KKK outfit complimented by the Scent or feeling of the Jealous witch, is standing in front of Gohan. Despite having such foul energy covered around the person The Zfighter is unable to tell if his energy is hostile or not. Gohan takes one step back but then he is surrounded in a circle by many Dark KKK witch cult members.

Gohan puts on his trademark serious face.

Gohan- Who are you?

no response.

The witch cult members all bow to Gohan then they disappeared from sight.

Gohan- that was? welcoming? I can not tell if they are hostile or not.

Gohan super speeds his way out of there.

 **It becomes day again**

Gohan- **pant, pant,** what was that?

He looks up to the sky. and sees smoke.

Gohan- I'm late!

He super Sprints toward the village that is uphill. he arrives to see a desolate empty Village. he enters each building one by one seeing dead people he once recognized. the entire Village is dead with burnt Corpses everywhere. this almost makes him go Super Saiyan. he then remembers Rem. He continues to walk the path to Roswaal's Mansion. he stops when he sees Rem's trademark weapon. on the floor. he begins to remember the words from the note. When he sees the Blue Maid dead in front of him.

* * *

 **What will happen next? Is Rem dead forever because Gohan can never die? We will just have to find out next chapter. I am trying to follow the canon material as much as I can so Gohan might probably need to die if we want Rem alive again. (what if even if he dies the world continues as normal but another timeline is opened where he never died yet but knows the results?) I need to think of a reason that is not very dog shit. Leave reviews or message me. How should the next part continue?**


	10. Chapter 10

**DBS X Re:Zero**

I know that people are reading , stop hiding and leave a review. This story isn't perfect so it needs criticism. If you made it this far then you must like the story.

 **How will I be motivated to continue if you don't say anything?**

The Zfighter makes his fist hard and punches the ground causing it to crack several feet around him. The sight of dead Witch cult members littering the place and his dead Friend Rem lying dead on the ground makes him want to start a mass murder spree. For a moment he considers the idea of asking Lord Beerus to destroy the planet. would that be a good idea? That won't fix anything at all. Sure, Gohan will be free from this world if Beerus were to destroy it. But Gohan cares about the problems of Lugunica.

The Zfighter opens the door to a tool shed to see more dead. He can recognize them. Those were the children that look up to Gohan. This situation reminds him of Planet Namek. There were so many dead Namekians littering the villages. The blue grass of Planet Namek was flooded with Namekian blood. The cum stain Lizard "Frieza" would enjoy the sight of his dead victims.

Gohan- someone in this planet is just as evil as Frieza. I don't know about this Witch, but whoever did this is just like Frieza.

The Zfighter falls on to his knees to think about what to do. Gohan increased his guard and his Ki to make sure nobody attacks him. This situation is just like on Namek. "The one responsible for this will pay"

 **Inside Roswaal's Mansion**

The Zfighter explores the Mansion to try and find survivors. Nobody in the Kitchen, nobody in the Hallways, nobody in the bedrooms. The Zfighter knows there are no survivors but he doesn't want to trust his Saiyan senses. Gohan then opens a door and sees a dead Ram and a child in her arms. How ironic that Gohan fixed Ram's horn but someone broke it again. "DAMN IT" The Zfighter's hair goes golden but reverts back to black. "It's my fault! I should have been here!"

The Zfighter explores a bit more until he recognized a white rose that Emilia would wear on her. There is blood leading to a hidden passage way behind a book shelf.

 **Inside the Frozen hidden passage**

Gohan explores the frozen passage way at a slow pace. Gohan seems very depressed because of all of the recent deaths he saw today. He stops in front of a door signaling the end of the secret passage. He doesn't know if he should open the door. He may not like what he sees inside. His anger builds up and decided to just blast it open with a Ki blast.

The door didn't budge open and instead caused a reaction in the passage way that froze Gohan's arm. The frozen arm just falls off.

Gohan- AAAHH. MY ARM!?

The Zfighter noticed he walked past some Dead frozen Witch cult members who tried opening the door just like he tried himself.

The Zfighter doesn't want to freeze to death so he turned super Saiyan. That didn't seem to be a good idea and caused a reaction in the environment that froze the Zfighter to death. His frozen body shattered.

"You are too late"

The Zfighter's eyes open as he realized he successfully **returned by death** in front of the salesman. Or commonly known as **Mister save point man.**

Salesman- you listening?

Gohan- what?

Salesman- don't "What" me! what's with you? you suddenly spaced out.

Gohan- oh...

The Zfighter looks at the arm he thought he lost earlier.

Rem is holding some apples (or appas i dont know)

Rem- Gohan-kun?

Gohan looks at her then smiles at her. He then falls on his knees.

Rem runs up to him

Rem- What's wrong? do you feel ill?

Gohan then looks at her again.

Gohan- Oh my. Am I causing a scene? My bad.

He stands back up.

Salesman- what were you just doing now?

Gohan- Eh? I had a very bad day dream. Don't worry about it.

 **Crusch Mansion (Night time)**

Gohan sits on his guest bed. He explains what he saw to Rem, Felix and Crusch. He said it was a dream so he wont get hurt by the Jealous witch hand.

Crusch- if it was a dream then there is nothing to worry about.

Felix- how was it that you had this dream during the day? did you fall asleep while standing up?

Rem- he seems to have spaced out for several minutes.

Gohan- even if it was just a dream, I feel as if it was all real.

 **Next day**

Outside of Crusch mansion. Gohan and Rem are thanking Felix and Crusch for the hospitality. Gohan especially is thanking Old man Wil. Wil gives Gohan a simple sword as a gift.

Gohan- Thanks Wil! Now I can show Trunks this new sword.

Rem- Thank you miss Crusch for everything. in my Master's Stead, I thank you for your kindness during our stay.

Crusch- give Emilia this message, as well. "Let us compete in a manner that will bring neither of us shame."

Rem nods in agreement.

Felix- Hey... I know why you're returning to the mansion, that dream Gohan had couldn't be far from the truth. Be careful out there.

Rem- We sure will.

Crusch- Excuse me Rem, I realize this is tasteless but I must ask, how can you give so much of yourself for Son Gohan? your relationship with him is not that of Master and servant, like Felis and mine. But I must say your behavior and the glances you cast are those a woman gives a man.

Gohan- Huh?

Crusch- Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.

Rem- no, it isn't that. it is... how can I put it? well... I suppose it is because Gohan-kun is special... um...

Akward silence

Crusch- forgive me... I was stunned speechless for a moment. Son Gohan is a lucky man.

Gohan- (his thoughts) "Oh Kami no."

Felix- that's for sure! if Gohan ever comes back I'll have to tease him to the max!

Rem smiles

Crusch- Be well.

Felix- Good luck!

Gohan decides to just take a brake from flying and running and just let the ground dragon carriage take him to Emilia's mansion. He is still one day early before the mass murder happens at Roswaal's mansion, so he is calm about this.

 **Night time**

Gohan sleeps in the carriage while the ground dragon and Rem sit near a bonfire she created, to stay warm in the night.

Rem- (Her thoughts) "I know I mustn't let my personal feelings interfere, but... I felt a little happy to keep you to myself at Crusch-sama's house. I cannot do that at the mansion. even though I knew that something was troubling you. I'm sorry. even though I heard that Emilia wants to distance herself from you, at least for a while... I am sorry.

I know you'll be all right, Gohan-kun. because you are always... fanatical like a Demon. And you're a remarkable person."

 **Next day**

Rem rides the Carriage. Gohan is meditating in the passenger seat.

Rem- Hm... it's too quiet.

She gasps when she feels a deep pressure coming from her sister.

Rem- (her thoughts) "that was sister!"

Gohan wakes up from meditation. He can feel that discomforting energy from last time.

Gohan- Did you feel something Rem?

Rem- Yes! I must return quickly!

She tries to make the ground dragon speed up but the beast has its head chopped off. The carriage flips over. Gohan lands gracefully on the ground un hurt. He doesn't know where Rem fell down.

Is the energy of the witch cult members causing his Saiyan senses to fail him?

Gohan is surrounded by witch cult members. They don't seem hostile but they have the killer instinct of "Frieza" surrounding their bodies.

A Witch Cult member wishes to shake hands with Son Gohan But Rem is quick to kill the man with her trademark weapon.

Rem is seen standing on top of the tipped over carriage.

She seems very pissed off and her pink shiny horn is visible.

Rem- do not touch Gohan-Kun!

Several cult members throw their daggers at Rem but Gohan is quick to move her out of the way with his super speed. She could have dodged or blocked the daggers with some nearby object, but Gohan wont take any chances. Not this time.

Gohan lets Rem back on to the floor. Before Gohan could ask who they are, Rem attacks several Cult members killing a few of them.

Gohan- Wait!

She looks back to Gohan but she is stabbed on the back.

Gohan Super speeds towards the helpless maid to help. He punches the face of the cult member who stabbed Rem, causing the man's head to fly off with blood spilling everywhere. Gohan didn't even feel sorry for the man. (Nobody hurts best girl Rem)

Gohan then looks at the cult members with his Serious face.

Gohan- so it's true... You are the ones who attacked that day...

Gohan catches a dagger that was thrown at him with his right hand. He brakes it in two pieces.

Gohan- Now I know what to expect from you. Nothing good.

The Zfighter blasted the man who threw the dagger. The Cult member exploded violently. Blood now covering his cultist comrades.

The cult members now charge up fire balls.

 **Gohans anger theme**

Gohan- that doesn't work on me. Rem! Stand close to me.

She stays close to him.

The cultists fire their attacks at Gohan but the attacks just stay floating in midair 12 inches away from the Zfighter.

Gohan- I said that wont work on me.

The Zfighter sends back the fire balls at the cultists burning them to crispy toasty dead corpses.

More cultists take the positions of their fallen comrades. All of them at the same time throw their daggers at Gohan but their attacks are slow (very slow) that the Zfighter has enough time to beat down all of them before the daggers can reach where he and Rem where standing. Now Gohan has several light speed seconds to move Rem out of the way of the attack. He successfully moves her to a safe spot.

Gohan- Stay here Rem. If anyone tries to hurt you then fight back. I will kill all those who remain.

Rem never heard Gohan say the word kill before. She sure is glad she has Gohan on her side.

Gohan begins to glow white with Aura. He seems to look like a god in the form of a man. His Demon clan cape flowing in his Aura. (Piccolo's outfit).

Gohan does a mass murder on all Cultists with his fists. The attacks and magic of the cultists can't even touch the Half Saiyan.

Rem never seen Gohan be this powerful before.

Rem- Why didn't he use these powers against the MaBeasts in the forest?

The Cultists begin to realize that the Zfighter is invincible no matter how many of them go against him. So they develop a plan. One massive group of cultists form a hidden group far away from the Half Saiyan to create a magic spell that puts Gohan to Sleep. The trigger that will make the Saiyan fall asleep is if he says the words "Are you ok?"

The cultists make it seem as if they are retreating. So the Zfighter stops fighting.

Gohan looks around himself and sees the dead bodies torn to pieces because of his punches and Ki blasts. He sees Rem looking at him with horror and happiness at the same time.

Rem- It seems I'm not the only monster here.

Gohan- Rem... Are you ok? That dagger on your shoulder. Does it hurt bad?

Gohan slowly becomes tired but is still awake.

Gohan- Here, eat this. It's a sensu bean. It heals all wounds and restores stamina.

Gohan removes the dagger from her shoulder.

Rem- aaaagh!

Gohan- it's ok. Eat... this... sensu...

The Zfighter falls asleep.

Rem- Gohan!

Rem is blasted away by a fire ball. She lands far away from the Zfighter. She lifts up her head to looks at the sensu bean on Gohan's hand. A cultist picks it up and destroys the little bean.

Gohan is picked up by two cultists because the Zfighter is surprisingly heavy when unconscious. They carry him into the woods to escape the Blue Maid.

This angers Rem very much. She stands up with rage filling her body. Several cultists stand in front of her so she wont go after their comrades stealing Gohan away.

Rem- you bastards, you stole my sister's horn and stole my reason to live, but that wasn't enough? now you have come here, and steal my reason to die, too?

The cultists charge their fire attacks and shoot at Rem. A massive explosion fills the forest.

 **Unknown location inside cave**

Gohan slowly wakes up to see a strange person staring at him. The Zfighter is still tired and can't feel his powers. He probably can't brake out of his chains just yet. He feels his Ki returning but at a very slow pace. Some kind of powerful magic is causing the Zfighter to be weak even though he can explode Planets.

But this magic is not strong enough to hide away Gohan's enormous power. the reason his power is returning slowly is because the Cultists don't understand where his power is coming from. They don't even know his powers are coming back.

Gohan- (Serious face)

 **Authors Note: Fuck you. I'll call him "Beetlejuice" or "Betelgeuse" because chat to text only recognized "Beetlejuice".**

(I use my voice to write the story)

Betelgeuse- I see... this is certainly interesting. you wouldn't happen to be Pride, would you?

Gohan- I have my Saiyan pride.

Betelgeuse does a nasty laugh that can hurt the throat of any voice actor. "eeeheeeeheee"

Betelgeuse- Ah, right... I haven't introduced myself yet.

The fuck face walks to his members who are on their knees paying respect. He turns to face Gohan and bows.

Betelgeuse- in the witches cult, I am a sin Archbishop. Representing Sloth, Betelgeuse Romanée-Conti!

Gohan pulls the chains but his power level isn't high enough to break them yet.

( **How annoying don't Nerf Gohan! Don't worry his powers are coming back to normal)**

Betelgeuse- Ah, how comical... what a very, very, very, very, very entertaining sight! Truly, truly, truly!

He swings his arms like a mad man.

Betelgeuse- my brain trembles...

He regained his composure.

Beetlejuice- Now, what has brought him here?

A cultist appears from the ground next to Beetlejuice.

"Dragon carriage"

Beetlejuice- a dragon-drawn carriage! Ah, aren't ground dragons great? they obey diligently, work diligently, and play their role as a species diligently! they're just fantastic!

"Killed"

Beetlejuice- of course. your diligence brought the ground Dragon, diligence itself, to the ground! Ah, my brain trembles, trembles, trembles, TREMBLES!

Gohan- wtf?

Beetlejuice- but a dead ground dragon is the very definition of "Sloth."

He regains composure.

Beetlejuice- clean up the area at once. With the day of the Ordeal upon us, we mustn't allow our existence to be discovered... And his friend?

Gohan- Where is she!?

"Unknown"

Beetlejuice- it is unknown if the girl is alive or dead? unknown if she is alive or dead, yes?

Beetlejuice looks at his minion with disappointment.

Beetlejuice- you are truly slothful...

The mad man grabs his follower by the face and slams him on to the floor causing cracks.

Beetlejuice- with the forthcoming Ordeal, you let a potential problem remain!

He beat beats his follower to a pulp.

Beetlejuice- is this the sincerity you show in return for our gospel!?

He drops the unconscious follower

Beetlejuice- ah, this is sloth... sloth, sloth, sloth, sloth!

The mad man falls on his knees.

Beetlejuice- please forgive us the sloth that has led us to betray your Goodwill! Love... we must repay love with love!...

he regains his composure.

Beetlejuice- bring the girl here. if she lives, kill her. if not, bring me her head! Love... We must repay love with love!

Gohan- If you dare hurt her again then I will kill each one of you. If you already know what I am capable of. Then you should be scared of me.

Beetlejuice- Ah, your pride is sloth! Sloth! Sloth! SLOTH!...

He regains composure.

Betelgeuse- We have seen your power. You protected the girl with love! Just how I wish to give my... undying LOVE to the witch! We had a little trick to put away your power for good. You'll never be able to use it again.

Gohan- Don't be so sure.

(his power is rising but still isn't enough to go super Saiyan)

The cult followers sink into the ground.

Betelgeuse- you're very sloth. you can't even break free... Now... Now, Now, Now... now now now now now now...

He get up close to the Zfighter. Gohan headbutts the mad mans nose.

Beetlejuice- Owowowow! You make my brain tremble! Now you look into my eyes!

Gohan doesn't look at him.

Beetlejuice- answer me. answer me carefully. why does such dense love hang, so abundant, do you not own a copy of the Gospel?

Gohan doesn't give a fuck and ignores him.

Beetlejuice- It saddens me to be ignored! I'm treating you so kindly, and yet, and yet and yet and yet yet yet yet yet!

he regains composure.

Beetlejuice- in that case, I will change the order of my questions.

Beetlejuice tries to lick Gohan's face but the Zfighter headbutts the mad man on the nose.

(rest in peace voice actor)

Beetlejuice- aaah! My brain! it tReMbLeS!... YOU!... LET ME ASK YOU THIS!...

The mad man twists his own head in an unhealthy manner.

Beetlejuice- where did you... where did you get this power? It resembles that of the witch! Her POWER! HER MAJESTY!... Where did you get it?

Gohan only responds with his serious face.

Beetlejuice- No no no no, I truly have my doubts. why and for what reason, for what purpose, do you act hostile?

Gohan-...

Betelgeuse- you are far too hostile. To be so hostile... and yet so vulnerable... as if seeking sympathy... it is an insult to real Madness.

Gohan- hmph!

Betelgeuse- you are a poorly-acted madman.

Gohan grunts and pulls the chains. He is tired of this crazy person talking to him. He wants to raise his power level but it's around the level of Yajirobi who is stronger than the farmer with a shotgun.

Beetlejuice- if you really meant it, you would pay the gazes of others no heed.

Gohans power level is now around five times Hercule Satan's level. (How annoying)

Beetlejuice- Ah, how comical, how comical!

Gohan- Grr!

Beetlejuice- I pity you! I pity your wretched, ugly, lowly, diminutive, sinful being, from the bottom of my heart!... despite all that, you are so loved!... you would rather waste away in stagnation than repay the Goodwill shown to you?...

He walks away from Gohan

Beetlejuice- you are truly slothful.

Gohan can feel the power level of Rem nearby. some noise is heard and it catches the attention of Betelgeuse.

A cultist is thrown across the cave. Several of his comrades appear from he ground.

Rem walks into the cave with her horn showing and injuries around her body. She drags her weapon along her path.

Rem- I found you. (looks at Gohan) "Gohan-kun!"

Gohan- Get out of here NOW!

(His power level is almost high enough to go super Saiyan, just a little more...)

Beetlejuice- ooooh, how fantastic this is! a girl! a lone girl! is badly injured! but still, she presses on!

Rem- Enough of your nonsense, witch worshiper! to carry out your insubordinate acts, in Roswaal-Sama's domain, without permission, you are fools! in my absent Master's Stead, I, Rem, Chow carry out the death penalty!

Beetlejuice- in your battered state? you have only come here to retrieve this man... you should stop saying things that merely sound attractive.

Rem- Stay away from him...

Beetlejuice- Eh? What was that?

Rem- STAY AWAY FROM HIM!

She begins a mass murder on the cultists.

Beetlejuice- That shout was great! why does a believer in love, such as yourself, adhere to someone like him?

Rem- you know nothing of Gohan-Kun!

Gohan's power has reached the level of raditz but its good enough for now.

Gohan- HAAAAAAAAA!

His hair becomes Golden as the chains brake loose. The entire cave becomes bright as day. The golden Aura around his body resembles fire. Gohans eyes are a very bright green. Like stars in his eyes. Almost blinding everyone like a sun.

Beetlejuice- WhAaAaAaT?¿?¿

The shout of the Zfighter was so very loud with anger that all fighting has stopped.

Betelgeuse- How? HOW? We Sealed away your power! You shouldn't be allowed to do that! You mustn't! You mustn't! You mustn't! You mustn't!

 **[Insert epic Music]**

Gohan- ENOUGH! HAAAAAAAAA!

The place trembles with the roar of the super Saiyan. The cultists can barely stand up because of the tremors. The Ground opens up causing several Cult members to fall to their deaths.

Beetlejuice tries to strangle Gohan with his Unseen hands but they cannot get close enough to the Golden Aura of the Zfighter. So the madman has an idea.

Rem starts to float against her will.

Gohan- Rem?!

The trembling stops.

Beetlejuice- Ah! So you DO love her? It would be wise to stand down or-

A Ki blast shuts him up killing the Madman instantly. Rem falls back down and Gohan is quick to catch her before she falls into an open crack on the ground.

The remaining Cultists know how strong Gohan is and decide to leave thus disappearing from sight.

Gohan- Let me see if I have a Sensu bean... Huh? They took all of them? they stole them!

Rem- Uh...

Gohan- what is it Rem?

Rem- Live... love...You...

The Zfighter noticed her broken arms and legs. The bastard Betelgeuse broke her.

Gohan- Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!

The Zfighter holds her in his arms and gives her some of his ki to keep her alive and proceeds to exit the Cave.

Outside the ruins (Cave)The sun is setting. Gohan is carrying the almost dead maid. He is still in super Saiyan because he doesn't want to look weak to any attackers.

Forest (Night time)The Zfighter keeps on marching. He stays silent, paying clise attention to Rem as her energy fades away. He tries to extend the time the blue maid has to live by constantly giving her some of his Ki.

As he crosses a bridge he noticed some snow slowly raining down.

by the time he reached The Village he knew he was late again. the witch cult killed everyone. snow is covering the blood making it difficult to see it on dead bodies.

Gohan mutters Betelgeuse several times even though he knows that he killed the madman already.

He walks through the gates of tje mansion and sees Ram lying dead next to the tool shed.

Gohan- I'm late. (He yells with his power) "DAMN IT!"

The ground trembles. not because of the Super Saiyan but because of a giant creature that is on top of Roswaal's mansion.

The snow becomes more thick as more rains down.

Gohan falls on his knees. Even as a Super Saiyan, he is feeling the powerful magic of the Freezing winds. the freezing cold seems to absorb his Ki and makes him revert back to base form. The cold seems to have froze him solid along with Rem.

"SLEEP, ALONG WITH MY DAUGHTER"

The body of the Zfighter shattered apart.

 **[INSERT ENDING CREDITS]**

 **Insert Re:Zero respawn noise**

Salesman- Hey

Gohan- huh?

Salesman- you listening? what's wrong with you? you suddenly spaced out.

Gohan- oh...

Rem- Gohan-Kun?

He looks at her

Gohan- Rem...

Rem- yes? what's the matter? you look like you've seen a ghost.

Gohan- Rem...

Rem- Y-Yes? (She blushes)

Gohan- Rem...

Rem- Yes?

Salesman- I hate to interrupt when you're just getting heated up, but I can't run my business with you to flirting there!

Gohan holds Rem's hand and walks somewhere else.

Rem- Gohan-Kun, Can i ask something?

Gohan- what is it Rem?

Rem- Well, I may be mistaken. it's just that, well... the unpleasant smell on you seems to have grown stronger.

Gohan- unpleasant smell, huh? if you want to distance yourself from me then I don't mind.

Rem- Not at all.

She holds his hand even tighter. And keeps walking with a smile. But Gohan's face is serious. He knows what to do now. Nobody will stop him.

 **Re: Zfighter**

 **I am having trouble deciding what ending for part 10 is better.**

ALTERNATE ENDING

The sun is setting. Gohan is carrying the almost dead maid. He is still in super Saiyan because he doesn't want to look weak to any attackers.

Forest (Night time)

The Zfighter keeps on marching. He stays silent, paying close attention to Rem as her energy fades away. He tries to extend the time the blue maid has to live by constantly giving her some of his Ki.

Gohan crosses the bridge. His shining super Saiyan Aura is so bright it allows villagers to see. It seems that this time the villagers are still alive. Gohan has managed to prevent the witch cult from attacking the village and the mansion. As Gohan enters the village several villagers gather around him. They are scared at the sight of Gohan being Golden, his hair and his eyes are so shiny that it blinds the villagers. They see Rem all broken in his arms. The villagers are too afraid to ask the Zfighter any question so they let him pass.

Gohan continues walking the path to Roswaal's mansion. As soon as he enters the gates of the mansion, Ram is seen running to Gohan. She stops when she sees him as a super saiyan. The face of Gohan has only one emotion. Anger. Ram noticed her half dead sister in his arms.

Ram- What happened to her?

Gohan-... She was badly injured by the witch cult.

Ram- Witch cult?!

Emilia runs out of the mansion with Puck on her shoulder

Emilia- Gohan? Rem? What happened to Rem? Why is Gohan golden?

Roswaal flies down to Gohan.

Roswaal- Gasps. What have you done to Rem?

Roswaal seems to charge up a magical attack

Rem- please... stop...

Roswaal- Rem? You're alive?

Gohan- I am constantly giving her my life energy to keep her alive. If I stop, she dies.

Emilia- Sensu bean! Don't you have sensu beans?

Gohan- They were stolen from me.

Emilia- What?!

Puck- I will try healing her. Someone bring Felix! He has the strongest healing magic.

Goku, Beerus and Wiss fly down from the sky.

Roswaal- Who are you and why are you in my property? (charges up magic attacks)

Wiss- We are friends of Gohan. Do not worry. We came to help. Let me see the girl.

Gohan brings Rem to Wiss.

Ram- Don't touch her!

Wiss- Hm? If you want this girl to live, then you wont interfere.

His words managed to shut her up.

Beerus- We expect a reward from you.

Goku- Woah! Lord Beerus. Don't be so straight forward!

Beerus- I need a way to get rid of you! so this is a perfect opportunity.

Goku- Huh? What do you mean?

Wiss heals Rem back to full health. Gohan now drops out of super Saiyan and falls unconscious. Wiss then heals Gohan too.

Wiss- Done! Good as new.

Ram is quick to hug her Sister who is alive and well.

Emilia- Who are you people?

Wiss- Like I said, we are friends of Gohan

Goku- I'm his dad.

Beerus smacks Goku on the head

Beerus- I'm tired of your loud mouth Goku!

Wiss- My master here would like a reward from you Roswaal-Sama.

Roswaal- Uh, sure, ask for anything.

Beerus kicks Goku forward.

Beerus- You will take this buffoon off my hands.

Goku- You are trying to get rid of me Beerus?

Beerus- It's only temporary until we can get Gohan off this planet!

Roswaal- You want this Goku person to be our temporary guest?

Beerus- Yes! And make sure you feed him as much as Gohan eats. He is his father after all.

Roswaal- I would go bankrupt just by feeding them both! Saiyans eat too much!

Wiss- Then I suppose you don't mind I return this girl back into her weakened state?

Rem- What? Don't hurt me!

Roswaal- Fine!

Wiss- Thank you. Farewell Roswaal-Sama

Beerus and Wiss fly away and leave Goku behind.

Goku- um... Hi?

Re: Zfighter

Leave reviews, say something, did you like or did you hate? did you laugh or did you loose? Leave a like if you hate, leave a like if you like.

 _ **GO READ PART 11**_


	11. Chapter 11

**DBS X Re:Zero**

* * *

 **Important Note:** I realized that the second alternate ending of chapter 10 doesn't make sense. Roswaal isn't at the mansion. Roswaal is in an important meeting that lasts a few days. if he was in the mansion, He himself can stop the invading cultists. However it is true that Gohan could have prevented the cultists from attacking the villagers. _**But i'm an idiot who does't think properly.**_ This is why I'm accepting the first ending of part 10.

* * *

 **Outside of Crusch front yard (it is dusk)**

Gohan and Rem are returning to the mansion. An unfamiliar man is speaking to Wil (Real name is Wilhelm)

the unfamiliar man turns to Gohan.

Russel- Ah, I heard all about you Gohan. It is honor to meet you.

Gohan- Why thank you sir?...

Russell- Oh, allow me to introduce myself, I am Russell fellow. as much as I would like to chat I must be going now.

Russell fellow enters his own ground Dragon carriage and leaves the scene.

Gohan- He isn't as nice as he looks. I can feel it.

Old Man Wil- You can tell just by looking? He indeed is very shrewd. He deals in all of the capitals inner and outer financial matters... Now, I was just about to head back inside...

Gohan and Rem turn around to look at Wilhelm.

Old man Wil- do you have something to say?

 **Re:ZFighter**

 **Inside Crusch Office**

Gohan- people who call themselves The Witch's cult plan to attack Roswaal's domain in three days. I want to ask for your help in stopping them.

Crusch- I see. so they have made their move.

Felix- It seeems so. of course, for the moment that Emilia-sama, a half elf, enter the scene, wait for saw something like this happening.

Crusch- I understand the situation. my next question is how you chose me to assist you.

Gohan- to be honest, you seem the most likely to help right now. you've helped Rem and me-

Crusch- don't misunderstand. if you wish to negotiate, you need to show me what I stand to gain. otherwise, there is nothing to negotiate. if, with my assistance, you can eliminate the threat posed by the Witch's cult, what would my profit be? tell me that.

Gohan- If thats the case, then I'm just beating a dead horse. Good bye then. I'll be on my way, to take matters in my own hands.

Crusch- And how do you plan on doing that? do you have the power to fight them on your own?

The Zfighter turns around.

Gohan- I do.

Crusch- if you were to know when the witch cult is going to attack doesn't that mean you are a member of the Cult?

Rem- Don't make such Jokes.

Gohan- I'm not a member of the cult. but you are right about one thing. I shouldn't know when they are going to attack. but I do know. I should also be dead, but I am alive. I do not have a valid explanation to give you. so I give up. I have nothing to gain and neither do you. so goodbye.

He leaves the room with electricity crackling around his body.

Rem follows him. Before she leaves she bows to Crusch with respect.

Rem- in my Master's Stead, I thank you, for the care you have given us.

 **The Capital**

Gohan and Rem are in a Motel bedroom. Gohan looks out a window.

Rem- What will we do? if what you say is true, we had a little time.

Gohan- "If" it's true?

Rem- We have little time. Shall we Return to Roswaal-sama's mansion?

Gohan- We could go. But I'm not sure if that is good enough.

(He remembers when he fell asleep before he could give Rem a Sensu Bean)

Gohan- The witch Cult may be more dangerous than I thought. I should probably call my Dad for help. Since Beerus and Wiss are likely to ignore my request.

Rem- Is your Dad a Sa...Yan?

Gohan- Yes he's a Saiyan. With the two of us we can never loose to anybody.

Rem- Your father is strong too?

Gohan- My father is stronger than me. I once surpassed him but my lack of training managed to let him catch up to me.

Rem- Will you and Goku stop the witch Cult?

Gohan- We will. But I can't sense his energy anywhere. It's like he is gone. I thought he would be somewhere around here. he normally eats at a time like this. Anyways. Is Roswaal at the mansion?

Rem- He has been required to visit some officials within the domain. he will stay with them for a few days.

Gohan- that's why he can't do anything about the attack? then unless we find Goku we won't get anywhere... (IDEA) what about Reinhard? wouldn't he help us?

Rem- yesterday, he said that he would be away from the capital for a while on courtesy call.

Gohan- I see. why do I have to be alone on this?... (Looks at rem) tomorrow I will have to look for my Dad. If I can't find him then we'll have to look for someone else to help us... you head to the Knight's station. I'm going to look for my dad, if I can't find them I'll look for one of the candidates.

 **Tomorrow**

Gohan flies across Lugunica and other Continents trying to sense for his father's energy.

Gohan- Where is he? Did Wiss decide to abandon me? that can't be right. I thought they still needed me.

Gohan sensed a high power level but he knew that wasn't his father. He descends to the ground inside a thick jungle. A battle between two different MaBeasts is taking place.

Gohan- How disappointing.

He flies away and continues searching the planet. After a long boring flight the Zfighter decides to give up, but at the last moment he can feel Goku's energy.

Gohan- Dad?

Goku appears along with Wiss and Beerus. It seems the Saiyan used Instant Transmission.

Goku- There you are Gohan!

Wiss Pushes Goku out of the way to approach Gohan.

Goku- Woah!

Wiss- Gohan! I have some questions for you.

Gohan- Uh? What would that be?

Wiss- did you ever experience the world resetting to the Past?

Gohan- Uh?...

Wiss- it's okay the witch won't hurt you. we already know.

Gohan- Yes...

Wiss- So it's true. every time your energy Fades away the world Rewinds into the past. this is the doing of the jealous witch.

Gohan- WAIT! you knew I was dying and did nothing to help?

Wiss- I was only studying what was happening. I could just rewind 3 minutes into the past to save you from dying.

Beerus- even though we are thrown into the past it only affects this planet. the rest of the universes are still going as normal.

Wiss- Don't worry Gohan. We are still trying to get you out of here. This witch has powerful Magic. she could be half as strong as Beerus.

Beerus- What?! That's not possible. I'll just destroy this planet!

Gohan- NOO!

Beerus creates a giant destruction ball. The world stops moving but Goku and Wiss are still moving.

Beerus- What is this? I can't move!

A dark purple hand appears and attempts to kill Beerus but Wiss blasted it away. the world starts to move normally again.

Beerus- what was that? why couldn't I move?

Wiss- What an interesting development... It seems the witch can stop a powerful being such as Beerus.

The giant energy ball disappeared.

Gohan- How come both you and Dad could still move? Not me or Beerus could do anything.

Wiss- Oh? it is because me and Goku are much stronger than the witch.

Beerus- Now hold on there a second! Goku is not stronger than me! And you said the witch only is half as strong as me!

Wiss- Have you not seen Goku's Ultra instinct? And one more thing. Try not to blow up the planet. This witch has ways of stopping powerful beings.

Beerus- GRRR!

Gohan- sorry to interrupt but I am in a hurry. I was looking for my Dad, because I need his help.

Goku- What is it son?

(Gohan's serious face)

Gohan- I need to defeat the witch Cult.

Goku- Who?

Gohan- the witch cult is just like Frieza!

Goku- Are they strong like Frieza? (Happy face)

Gohan- No. they are evil like Frieza.

Goku- (disappointed) Oh. it looks like there are bad guys everywhere.

Gohan- The witch Cult cannot be allowed to live. we must kill them all.

Goku- Wait! you are going to kill them?

Gohan- Yes.

Goku- I'm sorry but I'm not killing anybody. Can't we just defeat them and hope they turn good?

Gohan- that's not going to happen. this isn't like the situation with Piccolo or Vegeta. this Cult is like Frieza, So they will never change. Do you understand why I compare them to Frieza? Frieza will always remain evil! therefore the witch cult will **ALWAYS** remain evil!

Goku- I'm sorry but I won't kill anybody. that's not what I do. we can just knock them out, and bring them to the authorities and-

Gohan- if you won't help, then I will just fight them on my own!

Gohan flies away all **pissed off**.

Goku- wow! he must really hate the witch Cult.

 **Priscilla's Mansion**

Gohan stands in front of Priscilla while she sits on her fancy chair with a smug face.

Priscilla- The Witch's cult?

Gohan- yes. If left alone, they'll hurt lots of people. Emilia won't be their only victim. I want to defeat them before that happens! That's why I-

Priscilla- ahaha!

Gohan- Hm?

Priscilla- amusing... you are amusing! indeed. any Jester who makes it this far has mastered his act...

Gohan- you think this is funny, huh?

Priscilla- I can appreciate your desperation, but you haven't thought things through. in trying to Aid your ally, you Corner them, benefit the enemy, and lose all control. you're better off dying.

Gohan- (serious face)

Priscilla- in fact, I could just Lop off your head for you right now.

She pulls out a fancy item from her chest and puts it against Gohan's neck. (the item is a ladies fan)

Priscilla- still, even in the face of such harsh treatment, the devotion you show for your master is commendable, if nothing else.

She returns her fan to her self.

Priscilla- so... I will give you an opportunity.

Gohan- Hm?

Priscilla- Yes, an opportunity. what you would call a "chance."

She tries pushing Gohan but he wont budge.

Priscilla- damn it! get on the floor for me.

Gohan- No!

Priscilla- What?! I'm giving you a chance so you better take it!

The Zfighter gets on his knees. The THOT shows him her foot.

Priscilla- Lick it.

Gohan- Huh?

Priscilla- crawl on the floor, savoring the shame and humiliation. and like a wretched Beast, like a baby suckling on its mother's teat, lick at my foot... if you can do that, I'll consider your proposal.

Gohan- That's what you want?! I should have known! I was nothing but a fool for coming here! I should have trusted my senses and looked for someone else!

He stands up and turns to leave.

Priscilla- if you don't want to, that's fine... if you'd rather favor your minuscule Pride and abandon the mistress you wage your tail for to the Wasteland, fine. either choice you make will entertain me.

Gohan stops before exiting the mansion.

Gohan- You think this is funny? is all things just a game to you? if this is how you live then I have some news for you.

He turns around to face her.

Priscilla- Oh? And what would that be?

Gohan- you say that this life is designed for all things to go in your favor. I disagree! Right now, I can see many ways your life can end. And none of them ends with me killing you.

Priscilla- Are you threatening me?

Gohan- No. I don't need to. I've seen it all. All is left for me to do is watch.

Priscilla- ahahaha! Ah, Son Gohan. What a handsome man you are. I will reconsider my offer...

Gohan- Hm?...

Priscilla- If you can comfort me, in bed. Then I will give the help you need.

Gohan goes Super Saiyan. Priscilla is pushed away by the force of his Ki.

Priscilla- Aaah!

Gohan blasts a hole at the door to leave.

Al enters the scene

Al- what is happening princess?!

Al sees Gohan as a Super Saiyan.

Al- What have you done to milady?!

Gohan- She will be fine.

The Zfighter Flies out of the building.

 **Town**

Gohan walks at a fast pace. He forgot to turn off super saiyan but at least his flaming Aura is turned off. now he looks like an angry blond with a bad mood.

Gohan- That damn stuck-up woman!... She's forgetting that I saved her when we first met!

Gohan stops in front of a small cat child.

Gohan- hm?

Mimi- Oy. You look mad Mister.

Anastasia- Now Mimi, no getting into mischief.

Mimi- Kay!

Anastasia- I'm awful sorry she's been bothering you.

She walks up to Gohan.

Anastasia- Hmm? aren't you... right you're Son Gohan. Emilia's Saiyan Warrior. ain't this a coincidence? Why is your hair golden?

Gohan- Anastasia Hoshin...

 **Inside a restaurant**

Gohan sits at the same table as Anastasia and Mimi.

Gohan- If I remember correctly, you prefer to use your time wisely, so I will cut to the chase.

Anastasia- precisely. What do you have in store for me?

Gohan- (Reads her mind) Hmm... Oh no! You set me up!

Anastasia- What do you mean? We didn't get to negotiate yet.

Gohan- You are very good.

Anastasia- What are you talking about? You know what I did?

Gohan- I can hear the thoughts in your mind. You you know what I am talking about.

 **Authors Note:** If you saw the anime you would know everything that happened.

Anastasia- What an impressive skill you have. Even with such an advantage you still were not prepared... Mimi, it's time to leave.

Mimi- But I'm still hungry!

It seems that the restaurant was full of cat people from the same faction they were dressed the same way as Mimi. They all leave the restaurant.

Rem walks in.

Rem- Gohan? Your hair is golden.

Gohan- its nothing.

Rem- did you dye your hair?

Gohan- No. (His hair reverts to black) that happens when I'm angry.

Rem- Oh.

Gohan- anyways how did it go?

Rem- I reported the Maneuvers by The Witch's cult to the knight's station. I gave them Roswaal-Sama's name but...

Gohan- not the response we wanted?

Rem- it seems the knights have received several such reports already. since the Cult's background is unclear, they said they received countless unverifiable, anonymous tips.

Gohan- if that's how the real cultists stay hidden, it's no laughing matter. if we can't scrap a military force together...

Rem- Did Goku accept?

Gohan- He would never dare to kill. what a waste of power. he just might be stronger than the witch all on his own. our only option would be to take Ram and Emilia away from there. to the capital or to Roswaal... anywhere is fine. where they are now is dangerous. there is no time we should leave now.

 **They head to the mansion by dragon carriage.**

Gohan- at this pace we should reach the mansion by morning. then we will have plenty of time to take Emilia and run from the Witch's cult. now I wonder if she will listen to me. Should I fly her away from the mansion? she doesn't want me to babysit her but this has gone on long enough!

A person Gohan never met is waving at him. Does that person know him?

 **Night time.**

 **A** **camp of many tents and dragon-drawn carriages.** (would be a trailer park if it was modern)

Otto- From here to the Mathers domain?

Gohan- Yes.

Otto- it's already late isn't it too dangerous? we were planning to Camp here tonight. would you care to join us?

Man 1- you say that, Otto... I bet you just want to get rid of some of the oil and storage that you bought out of season, right?

(all men laugh)

Otto- that's not my intention at all! though it isn't as if I weren't hoping you could use a little oil...

Rem- what's this about oil?

Otto- Oh, I just made a bit of a mistake. and now I have a lot of oil that isn't worth much right now. even if we go to the Capital, I don't know if I can sell it all off... and if I can't, I'm ruined! Ruined...

Gohan- If thats the case. I need to speak to you. I'll buy all the oil in your carriage. (his thoughts) "I don't need it but I'll help anyways."

Gohan- so in return, lend us transport. all of the merchants and carriages here... anyone who has transportation... sell it to me! we are transporting people!

Otto- People?! we don't want any part in human trafficking!

Gohan- that's not what I am saying... The Village near the Mathers mansion. I want you to take its residents somewhere else.

Rem- we will of course thank you properly.

 **Next scene** The merchants are all heading to the mathers Domain.

Gohan and Rem sit in the same carriage at the front of all the merchant carriages.

Otto- we should enter the Mathers domain by morning.

Gohan- sorry we cannot take any breaks.

Otto- no problem! getting rid of my excess stock and even learning transport fees... I feel invincible!

Rem- Gohan-Kun I'm sorry. I would like to check the map to confirm the remaining distance.

Gohan- Map?

Rem- You have it on you.

Gohan- Yes. (pulls out a map) Hm. it's too dark to see.

He lights up his hands with ki to see the map.

Gohan- just a bit further right?

Rem- Yes. and we should see the Flügel's Tree. if we had Northeast from there, the Mathers domain isn't far.

Gohan- Flügel's Tree?

Otto- a huge tree that stands so tall in the Life House Highway it seems to pierce the clouds.

Man 2- Legend has it that, centuries ago, a wise man named Flügel planted it.

Gohan- It reminds me of the "Tree of Might" Turles planted it in the Earth one time. It was a very dangerous Tree. It would suck all nutrients in the world. So we had to destroy it Quickly.

Rem- Oh my. What a terrifying Tree.

Gohan noticed someone was missing.

Gohan- Hm? where did the guy with a bandana go?

Otto- Who?

Gohan- he didn't get distracted by the tree did he?

A white fog appears.

Otto- what are you talking about? no one was riding on the opposite side from me.

Gohan- Huh?

The white fog continues to grow.

Gohan- hmm... I can sense the energy of something big. But i don't know where it is.

the Zfighter uses his Ki as a flash light. he sees a huge eye looking at him.

He fires a ki blast at it, and the creature reacts by puffing white fog in all directions.

 **Re: Zfighter**

* * *

 **What did you think? It seems Wiss knows a lot about the witch. Goku is stronger than Beerus and the witch is very dangerous. Gohan seemed to be very angry in this chapter. Well he did die a few times and it's getting annoying to him.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DBS X Re:Zero**

 **I might take a brake after this**

* * *

White fog Puffs in all directions.

Gohan Shields himself and Rem from the white fog using his Ki. some unfortunate merchants were blown away along with their dragon drawn carriages.

The ZFighter shoots Ki blasts at the creature still not knowing where it is.

Gohan- I can't sense the energy of that Beast! what is that thing?

Rem- that's the white whale!

Otto- how can you not know what that thing is?! only one being with such a huge body can fly through fog! Hang on to your seats!

 **Re: Zfighter**

The fog blows away killing several other merchant carriages.

The Zfighter deflects the winds from destroying his carriage with his Ki blasts.

Gohan- I lost sight of it how can something so big be this difficult to find?!

Rem- Can't you sense where it is?

Gohan- it has strange energy I don't know where it is!

despite being such a huge creature the white whale is unseen within the fog.

Gohan- I suppose you can't see it either?!

Rem- I cannot! it's too dark! Can you kill it?

Gohan- Yes I can! That creature is very weak! if I could just see where it is, I can kill it with a Kamehameha.

Otto- Are my fellow Merchants alive?

Gohan- I don't sense their energy anymore! they seem to have scattered or died. Damn it! I could have stopped this from happening! why couldn't I feel that creature's presence?

Rem- That thing is a MaBeast.

the white whale tries to inhale the carriage where Gohan and Rem are riding in but the Zfighter shoots its mouth with a special beam Cannon. the Beast react to this pain by puffing out more fog to hide itself.

Gohan- that thing won't give up?! why is it that it won't leave us alone?!

Rem- The MaBeast chases the smell of the witch!

Gohan- you mean it wants me?

Rem- yes so allow me to buy you time to escape.

Gohan- No. if that creature wants me then it will have me.

The ZFighter flies out of the carriage up into the sky to try and see where the white whale is hiding. He can see part of the whale's body so he charges up and iconic attack.

KAAA

MEE

HAA

MEE

HAAAAA

the attack seems to faze through the whale and does nothing to it.

Gohan- what?! I saw that thing loose blood earlier! how come my attack did nothing to it?!

the whale shoots white fog at the ZFighter but the fog is unable to touch him because of his Ki.

He shoots more Ki blasts at it but they still do nothing.

Gohan- Fine! I'll just have to punch you to death!

His punches and kicks fly through the giant creature as if the Beast was a ghost.

Gohan- What?! it was a decoy the whole time? Oh No! REM!

the real white whale is then seen inhaling The Carriage where Rem is riding in.

Gohan- oh no you don't!

He shoots a barrage of Ki Blasts at the creature to try and stop it. despite causing the creature massive injuries and losing a lot of blood, the whale has eaten the carriage with Rem in it.

Gohan- NOO! I'LL GET YOU OUT OF THAT THING!

he flies into the body of the flying whale like a speeding bullet. Inside of it's body he tries to feel the energy of Rem and Otto.

After searching inside of the creature's body, He started realizing that Rem and Otto no longer exist.

he becomes Furious and turns into a Super Saiyan 2 and blasts his way out of the creature.

The White whale has lost too much blood and is now loosing it life force slowly. It falls from the sky and causes a small tremor when it lands.

Gohan- I'll be sure to make you suffer. MASENKOOO.

The golden energy attack kills it.

The whale is now dead. But Rem and his new friend Otto are dead too.

Gohan- Why?! (Punches the floor) No matter how strong I am! I can't save anybody! If I could just sense it's energy I could have killed it already and nobody would be dead!

Wiss, Beerus, and Goku arrive Via Instant Transmission.

Goku- Son what happ-

 **Gohan (SSJ2) punches Goku though the ground.**

After a while Goku flies out of the ground

Goku- What's wrong Gohan?

Gohan- If you were here they wouldn't have died! What were you doing this whole time?! All you ever do is eat and train with Beerus and Wiss!

Goku- Why are you so angry Gohan?!

Gohan powers up into **Ultimate Gohan form.**

He charges to Goku to punch his face. Goku turns **Super Saiyan blue** in order to block the attack.

Wiss- My, my... Gohan has lost it.

Beerus- How pathetic. He has grown fond memories with such low creatures.

Gohan- **You know nothing!**

The ZFIGHTER shoots a Ki blast a Beerus but the God of destruction deflected the attack.

Beerus- oh? you want to pick a fight with me?

Goku- Gohan! your fight is with me! not with beerus!

Gohan- HAAAAAAAAAA

Gohan Powers up even further causing massive earthquakes across Lugunica.

Wiss- The anger is making him stronger...

Beerus- looks like Goku is going to have a good fight.

Goku- Gohan! I don't what has gotten into you but you need to snap out of it.

 **Mystic Gohan** VS SSJ **Blue Goku**

if you want to know how the fight went, then insert your video game disc of **Xenoverse** 2 and just play the game.

okay enough joking around

;)

Due to the rage boost Gohan has the advantage and is pushing back Goku with a barrage of Punches and kicks. But Goku pulls out a **Kaioken Times two** so he can gain control of the fight.

for a good while Gohan is still putting up a very good fight but eventually he can't keep up with Goku.

Gohan tries all moves he can think of. but it doesn't work very well on the **Super Saiyan blue Warrior.**

Gohan appears behind Goku several times but is just punched away easily every single time.

Wiss- I guess not. It seems the fight isn't going to be as long as I thought.

Beerus- if you were to train more and not be stuck on your studies then maybe you would have stood a chance. I mean what can you do against Goku? That idiot trained with a God of destruction and with my Attendant Wiss.

Gohan- Power isn't even important anymore.

Beerus- hm?

Gohan- If someone is so powerful and can't do their job properly then what's the point.

Beerus- Hm?

Gohan turns to face Beerus.

Gohan- for many years, Universe 7 was in a very big mess. and you, a God of destruction. You let the mortals do everything for you. it should have been you who killed Frieza and it should have been you who killed Majin Buu.

Wiss- He right you know.

Beerus- Excuse me?

Wiss- It was all Goku's doing. He defeated Frieza twice and he defeated Kid Buu with a spirit bomb.

Beerus- What are you trying to say with that? You mean I'm not doing my job right?

Wiss- if you were doing your job properly, then the rating on our universe would have been better. Maybe Zeno wouldn't be thinking about erasing this universe if you were doing your job properly.

Beerus- you want me to do my job properly huh? then as soon as I see that witch I'll be the one to destroy her.

Wiss- No Beerus. You should let me.

While Beerus and Whis keep talking, the fight between Gohan and Goku is still going on normally.

Beerus- why should I let you?

Whis- even though you are stronger than the Witch, it is better to be safe than sorry.

 **Authors Note:** Last chapter I was being stupid when I said the witch was stronger than Beerus. I know the witch is probably below "Planet level" and Beerus is "Universe level." I just needed an excuse to stop Beerus from blowing up of the planet.

the fight between Goku and Gohan ends. Gohan can't fight anymore. the entire landscape is destroyed completely.

Gohan is on his knees Breathing heavily. he still wants to fight but his dad is too strong. Goku reverted back to base form. he flies up to Gohan.

Goku- I need you to tell me why you are mad.

Gohan- I let my friends die too many times. I don't want to let a single one get hurt.

Goku- what happened with the witch cult?

Gohan- it doesn't even matter. I could just defeat all of them but there will still be someone left to hurt Emilia and the rest of the people.

Goku- I don't know who this Emilia person is but.

Whis- she is a half elf. the inhabitants of this world are afraid of half-elves.

Goku- Uh ok. I don't know what to tell you, because I'm not that smart when it comes to things like this. but maybe you can use your return by death ability to-

Gohan- that's what I have been doing this entire time!

Whis- I have been watching you Gohan. I think this time you will do things right. every single time you come back to life, you figure out something useful.

Beerus- Listen Gohan. I Could Just Kill you here so that you can start all over again. and this time you should use everything you have learned to your advantage.

Goku- Kill Gohan?

Whis- it's the only way. I could have just turned back time to prevent your friend Rem from dying, But I can only rewind time a few minutes back, but because you waited for so long, now you need to die again. also we are too far away to find dragon balls so this is the only way.

Gohan- Damn it! Why was I so careless?!

Beerus- Are you ready Gohan? so I can chop off your head.

Gohan- I will do it myself.

Goku- hold on I am not going to watch my son kill himself.

Whis- there are no dragon balls so what do you suggest we do?

Goku- I'm sorry but I'm going to fly far away from here.

Goku flies away at such high speeds.

Gohan aims a Ki blast at his own head. he is too afraid to do it. he just sits there doing nothing.

Beerus- hurry up and kill yourself! Do I have to end things for you?!

Gohan is very sweaty and nervous. he never thought he would be doing this. he isn't suicidal but he is going to have to do it.

Beerus- Damn it! do I have to come over there and do it myself?!

Gohan blasted his head off...

 **Re: ZFighter**

Salesman- Hey!

Gohan- What?

Salesman- Don't "what?" me! Stop spacing out.

* * *

 **Did you like or did you hate? Did you laugh or did you loose? Leave a review and leave a review.**

Wait for the next part. I might take a day or two to finish it.


	13. Chapter 13

**DBS X Re:Zero**

 **Re: ZFighter**

* * *

Salesman- hey girl! can you check on your friend?

Rem- Gohan-Kun. what's the matter?

Gohan- It's... it's nothing. I was... lost in thought.

the ZFighter's face would lead anyone to believe that he had lack of sleep.

Rem- I'm sorry, I didn't notice... this crowd is tiring you, isn't it?

Gohan- Tired? yeah, that's right... I just need... some sleep. I'm tired...

The Zfighter holds her hand and gently walks out of the scene. Gohan gently leads Rem to a quiet place where they can have a serious talk.

they walk upstairs to a balcony with a nice view of the buildings of the Capital.

 **Balcony**

Gohan- sorry about that... I was feeling kind of stressed, so I skipped out on explaining. sorry.

Rem- really, you mustn't do that... I realize that you are giving a great deal of thought to our situation. but I kind of wish you were more assertive with the approach.

Gohan- sorry that I worried you. I'm fine now. I normally know how to handle things, but something is troubling me right now.

Rem- what would that be Gohan-kun?

Gohan- I have been trying to find ways to get rid of a problem. but it would never go away. I tried using brute strength but that didn't do any good. I tried to get others to help me, but they wanted something in return. the few who decided to help couldn't keep up with me.

Rem- What are you talking about?

Gohan- Oh right! I forgot. you didn't experience those memories.

Rem- What memories? Can you tell me what is bothering you?

Gohan- ... I need you to leave and never come back.

Rem- What?!

Gohan- you heard me!

Rem- ...?... Do you hate me?

Gohan- no!.. that's not it... how do I explain this?... Right now, I sense a foul energy. At first, I didn't understand it, but now that I have felt it so many times, I am sure it is the Witch's Cult. They are going to start a mess that I can't prevent. I can defeat them all on my own. But I can't clean up the mess they will leave behind.

Rem- Witch's Cult? What will they do?

Gohan- I am tired of going over this many times.

Rem- You mean you explained it to someone already?

Gohan- Sort of. . Actually no. all of that never happened.

Rem- what do you know about the Witch's Cult?

Gohan- Who am I kidding... This is pointless.

Whis- giving up already Gohan?

Rem is jump scared at hearing Whis's voice.

Rem- Who is he?

Gohan- Whis? how long were you here? where is Dad and Beerus?

Whis- they are eating right now. but that's not important. I think you should explain everything to your friend here.

Rem- You said he is Whis? Why does he look funny?

Gohan- That's rude. He looks decent.

Whis- if you will not explain everything to her then I will.

Whis placed his hand on Rem's forehead. All of Gohan's previous battles are shown to her including important information. The scene when Gohan is carrying Rem as a Super Saiyan and then is frozen to death. the scene when Gohan destroyed the white whale with a Masenko. The scene when Gohan killed Betelgeuse with a Ki blast. The scene when a dead Ram is holding a dead child in her arms (The dead child is Petra). Everything that Rem needs to know (even though it wasn't mentioned here) is shown to her as a dream.

Rem's eyes open with tears.

Gohan- what did you do Whis?

Whis- I did you a favor and shown her everything. now that she is involved, it should be safe for you to explain return by death to her.

Gohan- That's what you did?

Whis- I should be getting a "thank you" but you keep on asking questions.

Gohan- oh I'm sorry! And Thank you Whis.

Whis- now that we have that out of the way, I better hurry to Lord beerus before he gets angry.

Whis flies away.

Rem falls on her knees and cries.

Gohan- what happened? what did he show you?

Rem- I... I... I saw... Everything.

Gohan wipes away her tears.

Rem- Is there anything we can do to stop my sister's death?! Am I going to die too?! Is... is Everyone going to die?!

Rem can't stop crying.

Gohan- I will stop that from ever happening! I have a plan.

Rem- You planned and failed! What can you do? Even with the power of the Saiyans you can't save anyone! You let your father die at the hands of Cell!

Gohan- how?! How much more did Whis show you?!

Rem- You let Piccolo die because you couldn't dodge an attack from Nappa! You let Dende die at the hands of Frieza alongside the Namekians! You let Majin Buu absorb everyone including you! And there are no dragon balls here to help you this time! If it wasn't for Goku, you wouldn't be here! What can you do?!

Gohan- Uh?...

Rem- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just... don't want my sister to die... Please help us Gohan. That must be the reason why you were brought here.

Gohan- I will do what I can! I will stop the Witch Cult and kill the White whale! If Whis showed you everything, then you know I killed the Whale. And I can do it again.

 **Re: Zfighter**

 **Night time** (Crusch Mansion, Crusch's office)

Wilhelm and Felix stands by Crusch, Rem stands by Gohan.

Crusch- What?

Gohan- okay, I'll say it again. an alliance between the Emilia and Crusch camps, on equal terms. for this purpose, I'll provide the time and location of the white whales next appearance. that's the one card I can play.

Old man Wil- the white whale?

Wilhelm seems offended at hearing the words "White Whale"

Old Man Wil- please forgive my indiscretion. I suppose I still have much to learn.

Crusch gives Gohan a serious gaze.

Crusch- And? it is rather sudden that you would bring up the white whale.

Gohan- when we began this negotiation, I mentioned the magic stones found in Roswaal's domain, in Elior Forest. If sharing the Mining rights is insufficient, I need to offer something additional. Crusch-san, I'm certain that my information will aid in your plan to subjugate the white whale.

Crusch- let me ask one thing, Son Gohan. what gave you that idea? that remark was not one you might pass off as a baseless accusation.

Gohan- for these past few days, some things have been bothering me. first the increase in traffic to and from your mansion. it's been just a bit excessive. also in the capital, I read the thoughts of Anastasia, it seems she had useful information, it turns out you've been purchasing weapons and armor.

Crusch- you can read minds?

Gohan- Yes. it is helpful when I am negotiating. it only works on people with a low power level, and everyone in this country, has a lower power level than me. well... except for three people. Plus... you appeared to be planning something big. of course, I can't prove it. maybe I only made the connection. because I know the white whale will soon be appearing.

Crusch- I have another question, Son Gohan. on what grounds do you know that the white whale will appear?

Gohan- Flügel's Tree.

Crusch- I find it hard to believe. but I see that you are not lying.

Gohan- I appreciate that, but are you sure that you want to believe me so easily?

Felix- lies will get you nyowhere with Crusch-sama. she has the Divine protection of wind-reading!

Gohan- What's that?

Crusch- when a person lies, a telling Wind Blows around them. I can see that wind. I suppose it's like your ability to hear people's thoughts.

Gohan- does that mean you'll agree to an alliance? in exchange for my information of the white whale?

Crusch- you're getting ahead of yourself, Son Gohan. whether I agree to it, and whether I believe you are separate matters. my decision will determine, the outcome of the royal selection, if not the Kingdom's very future. it cannot be made lightly.

Anastasia- mind if I listen in on this little chat too?

Russel Fellow opens the door to Crusch office. Both Anastasia and Russell fellow enter the room uninvited.

Russell- pardon us.

Crusch- Anastasia Hoshin... Russell fellow?

Anastasia- (giggles) well, y'all asked us to come, and here you are, starting without us. that's hardly fair. let us in on this.

Crusch- was it Son Gohan who asked you to come here?

Anastasia- well to be exact it was this gal he keeps with him. (points at Rem) I only heard the gist, but if you're really planning to subjugate the white whale I look forward to it! for us business Folk, whether the white whale's around is a life-or-death matter. of course, our mercenary team will help y'all.

Russell- in addition to the white whale, I'm interested in the concession that Son Gohan proposed of Mining rights to the magic stones. if the alliance is formed, magic stones from the pristine veins will be distributed to the capital through Crusch-sama. as the merchant guild's representative I cannot let the offer go unheard.

Crusch- Son Gohan called you as well?

Russell- yes.

Gohan- I'll say it once more. what I offer in return for the alliance is a share in the magic Stone Mining rights and information on when and where the white whale will appear. in other words, the fuel needed to subjugate the MaBeast that's terrorized the world for so long!

Everyone is silent

Gohan- if what I say makes no sense to you, forget I said it. but if your goal and my wish align, then let's defeat the white whale.

Gohan stands up from his chair and attempts to handshake Crusch.

Gohan- Let's do it!

Everyone is Silent.

Crusch- I still have several questions, but it was brilliant of you to expose my plans. but could I really hide it? you can read the minds of people with low power levels.

Gohan- Then...

Crusch- I have questions, as well as doubts. many things you say are unclear to me, so I have difficulty agreeing immediately. however... I shall choose to trust your eyes and the spirit that led you to create this situation.

she accepts to handshake Gohan.

Russell- then the deal is struck.

Gohan- Sigh... (finally)

Russell- there were a few touch-and-go moments but I'm glad it worked out Son Gohan. I trust the promise we made prior to the negotiation still stands.

Gohan- you are a very big help sir. once the subjugation is complete I will give you the knowledge of Ki control.

 **Author's note:** in the anime Subaru offered his phone to Russell fellow. but this time Gohan has something more valuable. Ki energy is something that the world of **Re: Zero** may want to do research on.

Crusch- so you did lay some groundwork before coming here. and you were waiting outside the door for your moment to enter?

Anastasia- but it was up to us when we interrupted. well as far as negotiations go I guess that just passes?

Gohan- for a second I thought you would stay outside. (looks at Anastasia)

Anastasia- when negotiating there's always a time to make your move. well, as you're getting ready for the subjugation and such, don't forget to patronize the Hoshin company.

Anastasia and Russell Fellow leave the room.

Crusch- (Looks at gohan) you paved the way before negotiations began? you are surprisingly shrewd, Son Gohan.

Gohan- I'm just glad everything turned out good. for now... I was honestly worried.

Felix- well, that's plain to see.

Gohan- were you just as worried as me Rem?

Rem- I had faith in you Gohan-kun. (happy face)

Old man Wil- Son Gohan, I thank you.

Gohan- huh?

Old man Wil- (bows respectfully) I offer you gratitude equal to that which I offered to my lady Duchess Crusch Karsten.

Gohan- Why... uh...

Old man Wil- as perceptive as you are, I am sure you're aware, but if I may introduce myself... my name is Astrea. I took the previous Master Swordsman, Theresia van Astrea, as my wife, giving me the honor of the Bloodlines lowest seat. that is who I, Wilhelm Van Astrea, am. I thank you for so kindly granting This Old Man the opportunity to slay the loathsome mabeast that took my wife. (Bows respectfully)

Gohan- Wow. I didn't know about this. you have helped me understand a little more about this white whale.

 **Outside Crusch mansion (still night time)**

A large amount of knights and mercenaries gather in the front yard to prepare and gather supplies for the upcoming subjugation of the White whale.

Gohan- I think I'm more than enough to kill this white whale on my own. But I wont rob you of such luxury, now that you have gathered this many fighters.

Old Man Wil- Don't say such jokes. This Whale is a serious threat that shouldn't be taken lightly.

Gohan- Sorry. I'll keep that in mind.

Willem leaves the scene

Felix- You aren't tired Gohan?

Gohan- Not at all. It wouldn't be fair to these men who are working through the night.

Felix- they have nyo choice. we have a little time.

Gohan- That's right, the white whale will appear tomorrow night, in the area surrounding Flügel's Tree.

Felix- So, given the travel time, we'll just barely make it. besides, can't you see it in nyall their faces?

All of the fighters that have gathered are feeling enthusiastic. they really want to kill the white whale.

Felix- nyot a single one is preparing unwillingly. everyone wants to be rid of the white whale, especially old man Wil.

Gohan- I understand how he feels.

Felix- he's been chasing after the white whale all this time. ever since it killed the previous Master Swordsman, his wife.

Gohan- I see...

Felix- well, now you know, so you should stop worrying and get to sleep. unless you want to also fight the whale, Saiyan Warrior?

Gohan- I'm not tired. I don't feel a bit tired at all. I want to help fight this creature after all the damage it has caused.

Felix- Kay!

Felix leaves the scene.

 **Tommorow**

Gohan is looking at a group of Ground Dragons.

Gohan- I don't need one. I'll be fine on my own.

Felix- what is it nyow?! you don't like them?

Gohan- That's not it. don't you remember that I can fly? you all saw me fly after I fought Julius.

Felix- doesn't flying tire you?

Gohan- What? No. Never. And if I need speed on the ground I can just run.

Felix- you mean to say that Nyou are faster than a ground dragon?

Gohan- I am. You'll see.

 **Later that day** **in the capital**

The Zfighter and Rem enter a guild hall full of Knights and warriors.

From behind the Zfighter, a tall Humanoid Wolf man approaches Gohan. The Zfighter turns around quickly and stops the Humanoid from touching him.

Ricardo- hey! you're pretty good. no wonder why Julius couldn't beat you.

Gohan- judging by the logo on your shoulder and voice accent, you must be from Kararagi and work for Anastasia.

Ricardo- what, you knew? I'm Ricardo, head of her mercenary team. (Looks at Rem) nice to meet you, too, Li'l lady!

Gohan- It's nice to meet yo-

Ricardo walks away from Gohan Mid-sentence

Gohan- Uh?...

Crusch walks up to Gohan. she is dressed in battle armor.

Crusch- so that is the pride of Anastasia and the Hoshins, "The Iron Fang"... I see. they all look quite strong. probably not stronger than you Gohan.

Ricardo- I heard that!

Ricardo walks up to Gohan.

Ricardo- you wouldn't mind Arm wrestling me would ya?

Gohan- Hm? If that's what you want.

mercenary 1- wow that guy is going to arm wrestle the iron fang!

People gather around Gohan and Ricardo.

"Begin!"

Both wont budge an inch. They look evenly matched. (Obviously no)

Mercenary 2- woah! They are evenly matched!

Gohan- You are holding back aren't you?

Ricardo- you can tell? Well... i wouldn't want to brake your arm but oh well.

Ricardo puts more strength. Gohan looks like he will loose. But Rem knows he wont loose. Gohan begins to push back. Both evenly matched again. Gohan is now bored, he thinks he should end this now.

"Iron Fang!"

"Iron Fang!"

"Iron Fang!"

"WHAT?!"

The table broke before the arm wrestle could finish.

Ricardo- you're really strong little man.

Gohan- You too.

Ricardo- You have my undying respect. Saiyan Warrior.

Ricardo leaves the scene.

"that guy is strong"

"Nobody could beat Ricardo so of course it's a draw"

"Did he call him a Sa...iyan warrior?"

"I think it's Sayan"

"No, it's Saiyan"

Crusch- And I thought you didn't like attention Son Gohan.

Gohan- Hehe... (scratches head) so Crusch-san, are you going to fight as well?

Crusch- you think I could just sit down and not participate in this? I'm more surprised that you are participating. I look forward to seeing what you are capable of... Saiyan warrior.

A door opens, a group of Soldiers enter the scene. There is plenty of them and they seem to be in their fifties or older.

Crusch- they're here.

All six soldiers step in front of Crusch and do a respectful gesture.

Soldier 1- Crusch-Sama, we have arrived. (Looks at Gohan) is this man...

Crusch- yes, he is.

Soldier 1- thank you, young man.

Gohan- Huh?

Soldier 1- thanks to you, our wish may come true. we could not be happier. thank you. (pats Gohan's shoulder then bows to Crusch)

The soldiers in their fifties leave.

Rem- it seems all of them have a history with the white whale.

Gohan- then are they like Wilhelm?

Crusch- yes, those men are retired from the front lines. they have joined our subjugation team at Wilhelm's invitation. their moral and experience is comparable to those of the capitals active Knights.

Felix- Crusch-Sama. It's time!

Crusch- Right.

All Knights, Mercenaries and warriors take their positions in the Guild hall to receive a speach from Crusch.

Crusch- 400 years... since the white whale, created by the jealous witch, Made the world it's hunting ground, trampling the week and dominating the land as if it were its owner. 400 years have passed.

Some of the Soldiers have flash backs and are pissed off at remembering the White Whale.

Crusch- countless lives have been lost in that time. given its frogs unscrupulous nature, as well, the number of Graves we cannot even inscribe with names will only rise. but those days of sitting idle end today! today, those of us here will end it! we shall strike down the white whale, and stop further tragedy! we shall give the sorrow, which fell short of true sorrow, a chance to shed overdue tears! our destination is Flügel's Tree, on the **Lifaus Highway**.

 **Authors Note:** Last time I accidentally called it " **Life house Highway** " Damn it Google voice-text!

Crusch- tonight, we shall slay the white whale with our own hands!

All men- !YEAHHH!

 **Later that day**

all fighters travel in the Lifaus Highway towards Flügel's Tree. All fighters ride their Carriages and ground dragons while Gohan keeps up with them by Flying above them. Rem seems lonely while riding her Ground dragon alone.

Mimi- Woah! He can fly!

Hetaro- wow!

Gohan- Oh hi there.

Mimi- Glad to meet ya! I'm Mimi!

Hetaro- I'm Hetaro! Nice to meet you.

Gohan- Hmm. are both of you brother and sister?

Hetaro- Yes. my big sister and I will do our–

Mimi- When Mimi and Hetaro are together, we're the strongest! and the Captain's also here, so we are the super strongest!

Hetaro- Uh, my sister and the captain tend to be hasty, so I usually give the orders.

Gohan- I see. that seems rough.

Ricardo catches up to Gohan.

Ricardo- your lady friend is getting lonely why don't you join her?

Gohan- I don't need to take up unnecessary space. that's why I'm flying.

Ricardo- it seems you got some cool tricks up your sleeve.

Gohan- with enough training anyone can do them. people are just unaware of their own abilities.

Ricardo- Seriously?! you mean I could fly if I wanted to?

Gohan- well... you will need to train.

Ricardo- how boring! ain't nobody got time for that.

Gohan- wait a minute. the creature you are riding isn't a ground dragon. what is it called?

Ricardo- They are called Rigers. but you don't see them too often in these parts. they ain't as strong as ground dragons, but they're much more agile. if it comes to a brawl, that's where they really shine, so watch close.

Gohan- I see. Then why are Rigers pulling the cargo your allies are bringing?

Ricardo- we've got to manage our luggage on our own. if you think the white whale is our only enemy, then you'll be unprepared.

(Flash back of witch cult)

Ricardo- ain't no guarantee we won't run into thieves on the road, after all.

Gohan- if there is anyone dumb enough to take on a fully armed group like this, they wouldn't be Thieves.

Ricardo- good point! hahaha!

Ricardo rides away.

Rem- it looks like Ricardo is trying to ease everyone's nerves... Gohan-kun?...

Gohan- Don't worry. I defeated that thing before, I will do it again. I won't steal these people of their chance to kill the whale. so I will make sure nobody gets hurt. before things can get out of hand I will finish it off.

 **Night time** (Under the Fügel Tree)

Everyone is setting up camp. But nobody is allowed to sleep. They are going to fight the whale in a few moments. all of the fighters are mentally preparing themselves for what is about to come.

Gohan- I would like to explore this giant tree. it's amazing!

Rem- you wouldn't want to disappoint Crusch-sama my slacking off will you?

Gohan- you're right. I should pay attention.

Rem- so are you going to use the Witch's scent to draw the white Whale here?

Gohan- I don't quite remember how to do that though. Maybe I should use Super Saiyan.

Rem- don't you think that would be a bit too dangerous for the people here?

Gohan- I wont let them get hurt. I can control it. I'll use whatever I can to catch the White Whale's attention.

Rem- You are wonderful Gohan-kun.

Gohan- why do you say that?

Rem- It's nothing... (blushes)

Gohan placed his hand on her forehead to read her thoughts.

Gohan- Oooh. Sorry but I'm married.

Rem- Sure, but not in my fantasies.

Gohan- Oh Kami no...

Both start to laugh.

Gohan sees Old Man Wil gazing at many flowers.

Gohan- Wilhelm-san? I heard you have been seeking revenge on the whale ever since it took your wife.

Old Man wil- Forget it. it was all time spent in an old man's delusions.

Rem- You truly love your wife, do you not?

Wilhelm faces Rem and Gohan

Old Man Wil- yes, I love my wife. more than anyone. and no matter how much time passes. my wife was a woman who loved to look at flowers. she never wished to wield a sword. but of the sword loved her more than anyone. with no choice but to live for the sword, she accepted her fate. when I married her, I took it from her, forcing her to abandon the title of "Master Swordsman." but the sword would not allow her to do that.

Wilhelm bows respectfully to Gohan.

Old Man Wil- Son Gohan, I thank you again. in this battle, I can find answers in my own sword. add perhaps I shall finally be able to visit my wife's grave. at last, I can go and see her.

Gohan wishes to handshake the old man.

Gohan- let's defeat that Beast once and for all. I'll help fight that Beast.

Wilhelm accepts to handshake Gohan.

 **Later that Night**

all fighters are in positions accordingly to their factions.

Crusch- only a short time remains.

There is absolute silence.

Gohan stands at the front. He prepares his Ki. he concentrates his energy so that it will not harm the fighters behind him. In the eyes of many, he looks like he is doing nothing.

Crusch- What is he going to do?

Rem- Wait for it.

Gohan- HAAAAAAAAAAA

The ground shakes violently but somehow is safe to stand on. Gohan begins to Glow with a bright Golden light. As the time passes, the Zfighter becomes too hard to look at, without burning your own eyes off.

"My eyes!"

"what is he?"

"He's not human!"

"Too fuckin bright!"

the Z fighter stops powering up and stays a calm golden Flaming Aura.

Gohan- I can feel it now. I don't know where it is but I can feel it nearby.

everyone was in awe until Crusch broke the silence.

Crusch- you heard that? prepare yourselves men!

all fighters look left and right, up and down.

"I don't see it"

"where is it?"

"is it coming or not?"

Crusch- Why isn't it showing up?

"wait look at that!"

the shadow of the white whale is seen on the giant tree. the whale is seen up high casting a shadow from the moonlight.

Gohan- So it wants me huh?

the Z fighter flies up to the sky to catch the attention of the flying Beast.

Crusch- follow him men!

 **Re: Zfighter**

* * *

 **Did you like or did you hate? Did you laugh or did you loose? Leave a review and leave a review. And also leave a review. But don't forget to leave a review. One more thing, leave a review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DBS X Re: Zero**

 **Should I introduce Goku, Beerus and Whis to everybody in chapter 15?**

Gohan flies up to the top of the whale and punches it so hard that the creature Falls flat onto the ground causing a tremor.

Gohan- NOW!

as soon as people stop marveling at the Zfighter's power, fifteen magic canons fire at the Whale, Creating a massive explosion around it. the attack only seems to have pissed It Off more than hurting it. but more importantly it wants to kill the shiny Golden person that punched it on its head.

a cannon shoots a solar flare above the whale so everyone can see the creature as if it were daytime.

the whale is pissed off and opens its mouth up wide but the Z fighter punches the top of its head again to forcefully shut its mouth.

Gohan- No You don't! not this time!

 **Re: Zfighter**

The Whale attempts to fly back up but it is again punched to the ground by the Zfighter.

"he's so strong!"

"are we even needed here?"

"We can actually win this!"

Crusch- So this is the power of a Saiyan warrior? it puts the master swordsman to shame.

Wilhelm didn't like hearing this but he won't complain.

Crusch- wait a minute... was it him? He caused those earthquakes that day! It was him and one more person! (she remembers watching Gohans fight with Goku in a crystal ball)

the whale had enough of this golden person who can somehow fly. it charges a laser from it's Horn and shoots Gohan away several miles.

"What?!"

"is he dead?!"

"are we going to die?!"

Rem fires magic crystals at the beast with much anger.

Rem- DIE! DIE! DIE!

Crusch- Don't let his sacrifice be for nothing. Attack it now!

Crusch uses her intangible Sword, without regard for range. she uses a sword art that can slash wind through infinite range. (I don't know maybe) it cuts open a fat portion of the whale's face.

many consecutive shots are fired at the whale via magic cannons.

the whale is pissed and focuses its gaze at Crusch.

Crusch- Disperse!

all factions spread out to allow Wilhelm to charge at the whale.

Old man Wil jumps off of his Ground Dragon and looks straight at the whale.

Old Man Wil- for 14 years, I have dreamed of nothing but this day...

The whale opens its mouth and flies at Wilhelm.

Old Man Wil- fall here, and leave your corpse behind.

the whale is now dangerously close to Wilhelm.

Old Man Wil- you are naught but a monster!

He jumps high over the head of the beast and stabs it's head. he runs around its body slicing and dicing all around the creature. if the whale had hands it would be trying to smack Wilhelm as if he were a mosquito. so it flies in Crazy directions trying to make him fall off but he won't budge. Wilhelm Cuts all over the body of the whale.

Old Man Wil- how wonderfully Cooperative of you coming here to be slain!

it seems Wilhelm did more damage than Gohan, who was just punching the top of its head to make it stay still.

like a badass Wilhelm keeps cutting up the whale making it lose more blood then any other Warrior before him. unfortunately Wilhelm got smacked off by its tail. Wilhelm free Falls to what would look like to be his death but his ground Dragon catches him before the whale could swallow him.

Ricardo on his ground Dragon rides up to the side of its face and delivers a critical attack on it.

Mimi and her team all pounce on to the creature's side on their Rigers. (those are large wolves but with a weird name)

Crusch- Troops, get back!

She finished charging up her sword with magic and delivers a wind slash attack.

half of the whale's body gets cut open.

Crusch- fire at its flank!

the magic users charge up fireballs

"Algoa!"

the fire attack hits its mark. the explosion radius was very huge. the attack wasn't effective. The white Whale isn't losing altitude. The creature looks as if it didn't receive damage.

"it didn't work?"

"But how?!"

"Special Beam Cannon!"

a long piercing beam of energy drills the body of the creature, the rest of the beam appears from its other side and flies into space.

Crusch- I know that voice!

Rem- It's Gohan-kun!

The Zfighter is alive and well, I mean what else did you think was going to happen?

Gohan- your attacks don't seem to be doing anything to it.

Gohan lands next to Crusch, Rem is quick to hug him.

Gohan- Not now Rem. This is far from over.

Crusch- Son Gohan, how is it that your attacks can hurt it but our magic cannons are not so effective?

Gohan- I don't know, maybe it resists magic and not my Ki based attacks.

Rem- the white fibers on the whale's body disperses Mana, making the attacks less effective. Therefor, the whale can only resist magic and not Ki based attacks.

Gohan- so I will just have to blast it to weaken it.

the Zfighter flies up to the level of the whale. He fires consecutive Ki blasts at the Beast.

Gohan- that should weaken it enough.

the whale loses altitude and Falls to the ground again.

Ricardo- time for the secondary campaign! hack away at its reserve power!

the whale lies on the ground defenseless as Relentless waves of Warriors keeps slashing at its body like small piranhas eating a dinosuar.

 **the rest is like Dark Souls. Tiny people killing a giant boss.**

(okay enough joking around)

despite the fact the Zfighter can pretty much end the fight here and now, he understands that there are many who wish to slay the white whale themselves. people who Want Revenge.

the Warriors who ride Rigers all pounce to the Sides of the whale and slice away any life the creature has left. the white whale receives harsh punishment and still has energy to try and fight. any sudden movements the whale makes Gohan slams it back on to the ground.

Rem watches the mayhem. Or what would be called animal abuse since the whale has nowhere to run. (or fly)

Rem- I have never felt so useless in my life.

Felix- I feel just as irritated as you do. I don't even have any attacks, all I can do is watch, anyway...

Rem- But your healing specialty makes you an important asset.

Felix- I suppose that is why I am here. But at least you laid some attacks on it. I didn't do anything.

Wilhelm slices open half of its body. He then goes for the eye and caused the creature's left side to be blind. after Wilhelm falls down, Ricardo gives him a boost to allow Wilhelm to reach the left side again and rip out the beast's eye.

after losing the left eye the creature gets so pissed, that it's remaining eye becomes blood red. the creature's pores open up and it does a deafening noise. mostly a screech. everyone covers their ears except for a select few who just don't give a f*.

the Zfighter is tired of this noise so he decides to make it shut up. but before he could do that, a white fog is puffed out of its pores in all directions. the fog quickly covers the entire landscape, the daytime seems to have turned to night time again but much worse and too difficult to see anything at all.

Gohan- that won't work on me again. it may have worked last time, but I have gotten used to your energy, if you even make a decoy of yourself, I will still know which one of you is real.

as if the whale understood what Gohan said it immediately creates decoys.

Gohan- First things first! (starts powering up) it's time to get rid of that fog!

"HAAAAAAAAAA"

Crusch- Is that Gohan yelling?

Ricardo- Is the guy dying? Where is he?

Old Man Wil- Don't die yet... Son Gohan.

the fog begins to disperse and the blinding light of Super Saiyan becomes more and more visible to everyone's eyes. the Golden light of **Super Saiyan** creates a daytime effect in all directions.

the fighters can now see again and they can also see the whale, for some reason there is more than one Whale flying up there. Many fighters give up at seeing many whales.

the whale screeches even more. with the amplified effect of multiple whales the screeching is much worse. the noise is so bad that it is hurting the minds of the fighters. Some Fighters can resist while others fall off their ground dragons and begin hurting themselves.

"Make it stop!"

"AaAaAaAgHhHh"

"aaa!"

"Aaaaarrhhaa"

Gohan- I don't know what that whale is doing, but it seems to be hurting the minds of these people.

Some fighters (but not all of them) are harming themselves.

Gohan- I guess I'll need to beat you in a yelling contest.

He powers up into **Super Saiyan 2**

Gohan- HAAAAAA!

the yelling of the Z fighter is much louder than the screeching of the whale and puts it to shame. (but of course he busted a few eardrums. **Kidding** )

the yelling of the Zfighter puts the screeching of the Whale to shame. Even with the combined effort of the decoys. all of the white fog is gone and it is now clear as day thanks to the brightness of Super Saiyan 2. The yelling contest has finally stopped.

Crusch- I'm starting to forget who the real monster is. Gohan or the white whale?

Ricardo- just what is he?

Old Man Wil- I see... he is more than capable of killing the whale. but he is giving us a chance. hehe he... good. because I will avenge the previous Master Swordsman!

Wilhelm continues his battle patterns

Gohan- Hmm. Strange. All decoys have the same energy signature as the real one... I see. It thinks I'm stupid. Despite being fakes they are all physical. if this is the same as the multiform technique, then it is dividing its strength into different bodies. so now it is much weaker!

"MASENKO!"

His theory was is correct. despite being a decoy this time it was physical. Like the Multi-form technique.

Gohan- it seams that the whale understands my language. it thought a decoy with physical Mass would fool me.

 **Authors Note:** last time the whale created a visible decoy without physical Mass. it seems this time it created a decoy with physical Mass. **it shouldn't have two different abilities but I forgot important stuff**. **(No harm done right?)**

One by one Gohan obliterates the physical decoys of the whale.

Gohan- now there is only one left! that one over there is the real one!

all fighters continue the same battle patterns. Wilhelm chops off a tail, Mimi and her team cut into the open pores of the creature, the magic users cast their fire shots at the Whale, and Crusch uses her Wind slash skill. Rem uses her trademark weapon to make the creature shut up if it tries to screech again.

the white whale loses altitude and it lands on to the ground causing tremors. the whale isn't moving. despite being very dead, Wilhelm wants to be sure it died so he cuts out the remaining eye of the creature. but that still wasn't enough, Wilhelm is still very angry at the whale and slashes at it from all directions. The creature is all broken up.

Old Man Wil- Just to be sure. That's all.

Gohan- now that it is dead I hope you don't mind me doing this.

Old Man Wil- Hm?

"KAA

MEE

HAA

MEEE

HAAAAA"

the massive energy beam erases half of the whale. the Zfighter now reverts back to base form.

"WHAT?!"

"How did he do that?"

"Who cares! Why didn't he just do that from the start?!"

"What a show off"

Old Man Wil- It is finished, Theresia. At last... Theresia, I... I (gets flash backs of his wife) I love you!

it seems Wilhelm never told his wife that he loved her while she was still alive.

Crusch- The white whale has fallen! Without any fatalities... The MaBeast of Fog, which has terrorized the world for Four centuries, has been defeated by Wilhelm Van Astrea!

All Fighters of different factions cheer at their victory against the Whale.

Crusch- We have won this battle!

Rem- You prevented casualties this time.

Gohan- Sure, but now it's time for me to face the witch cult. (Flash back of him falling asleep before giving Rem a Senzu)

Gohan- (his thoughts) "I don't know what happened that day, so I need to be careful."

 **Later that Night**

it seems to be turning daytime. it must have been a long night.

Gohan does his meditation routine alone, away from all fighters. But Crusch has some things to say to him.

Crusch- are you alright Son Gohan?

Gohan- Hm? oh don't mind me I'm just meditating. it's somehow getting old.

Crusch- I want to thank you for keeping the Whale in check. You didn't allow it to hurt anyone. For a moment, some of the men have lost hope when more whales started appearing.

Gohan stands up.

Gohan- Well, I only had some past experience with things like this.

Crusch- I'm starting to understand that you could have killed the whale without anyone's help. so why didn't you just kill it from the start?

Gohan- It's because I knew there are people who hold grudges against that creature. Like Wilhelm-san.

Crusch- that gloomy look on your face. you don't look like the hero who brought down the white whale.

Gohan- well... I didn't take down the white whale on my own. I just made sure it didn't hurt anyone.

Crusch- there's no cause for modesty in truth I would love to welcome you into my household and reward your accomplishments.

Gohan- the only thing I want as payment is for you to have my back when I need your help.

Crusch- Hehe. what a strange request. how can someone like you need someone's help?

Gohan- believe it or not, Power isn't everything.

Crusch- it was because of your power that we made it this far. don't give me that "humble act" it's not working.

Gohan- oh well... I just hope that you can uphold the alliance. even if we become enemies, I believe we can get along until then.

the Z fighter wishes to handshake Crusch.

Crusch- Son Gohan, allow me to correct one idea you have. even if we do find ourselves in conflict one day, I shall remain friendly toward you. even if the day comes up on which we must settle things, I shall not forget the debt I have incurred this day. therefore, even if we do become enemies, I shall respect you and show you favor on till the end.

Gohan- I can trust that you will keep your promise then?

Crusch accepts to handshake Gohan.

Crusch- (briefly looks at what is left of the whale) now then... I shall leave to take our wounded and the white whales carcass to the Capital. but it would appear you still have a duty to attend to.

Gohan- that's right. honestly that's what this whale hunt was really about.

Crusch- Oh? subjugating the white whale was secondary? Intriguing. do you require assistance?

Gohan- I sure do. However... despite not allowing any deaths today, there were still those who have damaged themselves.

Old Man Wil- In that case why not make use of this old man?

Wilhelm enters the scene. He bows respectfully toward Gohan.

Old Man Wil- Son Gohan, with this subjugation, it was because of you that I was able to carry out to my reason for living all this time. I thank you... I thank you. I thank you with all that I am!

Gohan- All of this "thank you" is making me uneasy. But it was you who did most of the damage on that beast. I only kept it grounded for a while. I knew you loved Your wife very much. So I couldn't just kill it without letting you have some revenge.

Old Man Wil- I see. Once again you have my thanks.

Crusch pats Wilhelm's shoulder.

Crusch- you should hold on to that treasured sword for a while. in the days to come, being unarmed will do you little good.

Old Man Wil- Yes, my lady. Thank you.

Crusch- And as for you Son Gohan. Take Felis and half the uninjured. they should number about twenty.

Gohan- Thank you.

Crusch- but what could you honestly need from them? don't you have enough power to take on any problem?

Gohan- I have everything planned out. I need their numbers for much more important things...

Crusch- Very well.

 **Later that day** (or night I don't even know anymore)

Rem- I want to come with you Gohan-Kun!

Gohan- I'm not sure if that is a good idea.

Rem seems to be exhausted.

Rem- I'm not hurt. I can still...

Gohan- Hold that thought. Eat this. (holds a Senzu bean)

Rem- Is this that magic bean?

Gohan- Yes.

She eats the Sensu bean.

Rem- Woah! What is this feeling?

Gohan- Not tired anymore are you?

Rem- No. I feel brand new. I don't know how to explain it... I feel like I can do anything!

Gohan- that's how it feels to eat a senzu bean. (sensu or senzu?)

Felix- Oy! What is that miraculous bean that brought her back to full health? I was going to heal her but Nyou stole my purpose for coming here.

Gohan- It's a Senzu bean.

Felix- Where can we find more of those?

Gohan- These beans are from my Homeland. Well, the bean daddy provides them.

Felix- Bean daddy?

Gohan- that's what we call Yajirobe. He stays up at Korin's Tower most of the time.

Felix- So these magic beans are far, far away from here?

Gohan- Yes. But at least Whis gave me several (5) in case I need them.

Felix- Nyou should give some to the injured men.

Gohan- I can't do that sorry. These beans are for last resort.

Felix- But Nyou just handed one to Rem. Are you picking favorites? hmm?..

Felix gets uncomfortably close to Gohans face. (It looks Kawaii but Say NO to traps ok)

Rem- Please don't tease Gohan-kun.

Felix- Hehe.

 **Later that day**

All Fighters that were not hand picked by Gohan are leaving. Rem is also leaving just as requested from Gohan.

Anything that is left of the White Whale, is being taken back to the Capital as proof of killing it.

Ricardo- Man, I didn't think ya were this strong. (pats Gohan's shoulder) How did you get this strong anways?

Gohan- Well...

Mimi- Yeah! Gohan-Kun was "PUSH" "THOMP" and "AAAAH".

Gohan- Thanks for the demonstration Mimi.

Ricardo- In this battle I didn't get to do much, but don't you worry, my lady asked me for a favor, after all. in the real battle coming up I'll show ya what I've got.

Gohan- Upcoming battle?

Ricardo- You are fighting the "Witch Cult" right?

Gohan- Yes. I am.

Ricardo- Then here comes your reinforcements.

Gohan looks at the reinforcements.

Ricardo- that's half of our mercenary team.

Gohan- Half?

Ricardo- half of em were sent to block the road, instead of fightin' the whale.

Gohan- this mercenary teem is helping us too? who is leading them?

Mimi- my younger brother, Trivey!

Gohan- you have another younger brother? is he more like you or Hetaro?

Mimi- Nobody is like me! I'm special!

Gohan- Ookay?..

the Zfighter can recognize a familiar energy coming from the reinforcements. **Julius?**

Gohan- Oh? I didn't expect Julius to be here.

 **Re: Zfighter**

 **Should Whis, Beerus and Goku show up? Should Vegeta be angry at Kakarot for leaving without him? Leave a review and leave a review. And also, leave a review. But don't forget to leave a review. When you are done with that you should leave a review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DBS X Re:Zero**

 **An unexpected prideful Saiyan arrives!**

 **Who could it be hmm?**

* * *

Gohan- what a surprise it is to see you here, Julius.

Felix- just now joining us, Julius? Thanks for gracing us with your presence.

Julius- Please... you will ruin my reputation.

The Knight gets off his Ground Dragon.

Julius- but I am not the man called "Julius." let's see... perhaps I shall go by "Juli." even if it is temporary, a man with a knight status must never lower himself to the rank of "mercenary."the man you see here is not Julius Euclius, the Knight, but a simple wanderer called Juli.

Felix- proper household code of chivalry is a real pain, huh?

Gohan- I've been meaning to have a serious conversation with you.

Julius- it can wait. I only plan on fulfilling my duty.

Gohan- Okay. but after this we need to talk.

Julius- Sigh... Sounds like a plan.

 **Re: Zfighter**

All fighters that Gohan handpicked form a circle sitting around the Zfighter who will be speaking to them.

Gohan- thanks to all of your efforts we succeeded in defeating the whale. but today's Battle hasn't begun yet. the Witch Cult is soon going to make their move.

Mimi- the witch cult is next?!

Trivey- can we trust allegations that the white whale and the witch cult are connected? We only came as reinforcements for the white whale's subjugation–

Mimi hits Trivey on the head.

Trivey- Hmf! what was that for?

Mimi- if you can't believe him, then you just need to believe me!

Gohan- It will be much better if you believed me, though. I don't like doing flashbacks, but I've run up against the Witch's Cult before. while my strength is more than enough to give them a beating, they have some shady tricks up their sleeve. it turns out they have ways of dealing with powerful opponents. (Annoying flashback of getting captured)

Felix- didn't you look into that, Old Man Wil?

Old Man Wil- I would not turn it to be definitive evidence, but the distributions of whale appearances and cult activities coincided in several respects.

Gohan- That makes sense. on that note we're going to head for the Mathers domain. the witch cult is hiding in the forest there. the way we defeat them is simple. Attack them before they can read our movements.

Soldier 1- is there a way to protect the villagers?

Gohan- Anastasia and Russell Fellow has it covered. under the condition that Margrave Mathers buy all their cargo at asking prices, they'll ask the merchants to evacuate the Arlam villagers and Roswaal mansion residents. a messenger will send a handwritten letter for the mansion. I'll do what I can to prevent chaos, but it will be a problem if we don't notify Emilia and the rest about the Alliance I formed under Roswaal's name.

Ricardo- sounds like we're all ready.

Mimi and Trivey- Yeah!

Old Man Wil- we have never enjoyed such an advantage in a battle with the Witch's Cult. with you on our side they won't pose a problem.

Gohan- let's not forget about Julius and his crew, we don't have to worry about being outnumbered now.

Julius- I would like to offer one correction... you will call me Juli. make sure you address me that way.

Gohan- that won't be a problem. Juli. Anyways, the battle with the white whale was tough, but nobody died, so you can trust me when I say I will not let any of you die either. So trust me.

 **Later that day**

Gohan super sprints at a pace that his comrades riding Ground Dragons can keep up with. It would seem Gohan is leading them to their destination.

"is this guy even tired at all?"

"He showed impressive power earlier, why isn't he collapsing?"

"This guy is a monster"

Julius catches up to the Zfighter while riding his Ground Dragon.

Julius- Aren't you tired?

Gohan- Not at all. I have increased my Ki so that I can run without getting exhausted.

Julius- So your abilities do not use up any Mana?

Gohan- Not one bit of Mana is being used. I use Ki. Everyone has it. Sadly very few understand it. I did a little research on Mana, it seems the body can only carry a limited amount of it. But Ki can be–

Julius- I'm not here for anatomy lessons.

Gohan- Oh. Then what?

Julius- I came to thank you.

Gohan- oh right, the White Whale?

Julius- Yes. the subjugation of the white whale was a long-standing wish of the Imperial Knights.

Gohan- I see...

Julius- it seems I owe you my thanks. for putting an end to a Calamity that all nations ignored for far too long, I thank you.

Gohan- Hmm...

Julius- what is it?

Gohan- I would like to apologize for making you lose your job. I should have been more careful with my actions. It's my fault.

Julius- this isn't your fault. I am the one who challenged you in the first place. but I do not regret my actions. I acted on what my heart wanted of me.

Gohan- I do not ask of you to befriend me, but let's not get into conflict anymore.

Julius- Agreed.

Gohan- Hm?! (His thoughts) "I can feel Dad and the others nearby, what are they doing? And what is Vegeta doing here?"

 **Roswaal's Mansion**

Emilia enters her bedroom. All is quiet and peaceful. the half elf takes a seat on her bed. Puck was just resting in her hair and shows himself.

Puck- you must be exhausted, Lia. you should rest a bit.

Emilia- No. I don't think I'll be able to fall asleep. what about you? aren't you tired?

The small cat spirit flies out of the Elf's hair.

Puck- I'm fine. the forest barrier is all fixed up, too. you don't have to worry about anything!

Emilia- yeah. but... I wonder if Gohan is mad at me.

Puck- He couldn't be mad. He's too mature to be–

Emilia shows Puck an empty note from Gohan. It seems the wrong letter was sent. It would lead a person to believe that Gohan wants nothing to do with Emilia.

 **Margrave Forest**

Gohan traverses the forest alone.

The Zfighter stops and feels the presence of the Cultists. Several of them appear in front of Gohan.

Gohan- thanks for coming to meet me, but I'll be seeing the Archbishop here, so don't get in my way.

The Cultists disappear.

Gohan- They actually listened to me?..

The Zfighter traversed some trees to see a familiar sight. The ruins that lead to a cave. (Bad memories)

Beetlejuice- I have been waiting for you, believer in love. (bows) in the Witch's Cult, I am a Sin Archbishop, representing sloth, **Betelgeuse Romanée-Conti**. (shows tongue like a madman) I welcome you, beloved child, blessed with love. Wonderful! Wonderful!

Gohan- I didn't expect you to know I was coming here. And for the record, I don't think I feel this "love" you keep bringing up.

Beetlejuice- it always begins suddenly. everyone, on a certain day, realizes that they are loved. They feel the love! the love! the love! the love! the love! the love! the love! the love!

Gohan- What am I supposed to do about it?

Beetlejuice- Ah, The Witch's generous love... you wouldn't happen to be pride, would you? of the six Sin Archbishops, only Pride's seat remains vacant...

The madman approaches the clone.

Beetlejuice- you have, received the Gospel, haven't you?

Gohan- The Gospel? You mean this?

The Zfighter used his **super speed** to snatch the book Betelgeuse had himself.

Beetlejuice- Yes! That's it! That's it! That's it! HahahahaAaAaA!¡!

The madman tries to search for his own book but can't find it.

Beetlejuice- Where is it?! Where is it?! Where is it?! My Gospel! !i!¡!i!¡!iAaAaAaAaHhHh!i!¡!i!¡!i forgive me witch! I have forsaken Your Love!

the madman begins to bite his own fingers creating a bloody mess.

Gohan- Is the Gospel important?

the Madman regains his composure.

Beetlejuice- Of course it is! The Gospel is Proof of Your Love! To forsake the Gospel is to forsake Your Love! therefore you forsake the witch!

Gohan- Alright I had enough of this.

Beetlejuice- Eh?

the ZFighter vanishes into thin air.

Beetlejuice- What?! Where did?!..

The Madman is hit by invisible attacks soft enough to keep him alive but hard enough to disable him.

Beetlejuice- What?! Who?! this is SLOTH! SloOoOoth!¡!¡

(rest in peace voice actor)

the mad man uses his unseen hands (invisible hands) to swing everywhere to try and hit the ghost attacking him.

Beetlejuice- where are you? you cannot hide from me!

the ZFighter's voice is heard coming from all directions.

"You are a failure"

"The witch is disappointed in you"

"You couldn't keep your Gospel"

"You lost her trust!"

"You will pay"

"You have forsaken her Love"

"you betrayed the witch"

Beetlejuice- FORGIVE ME WITCH! I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN DILIGENT! I HAVE SERVED YOU DILIGENTLY! I HAVE LOVED YOU DILIGENTLY! I WILL REPAY YOU WITH LOVE! MY BELOVED WITCH!

The voices stop.

Gohan- Hahahaha! you're very crazy!

Betelgeuse can now see the person who was trolling him. Gohan is sitting on a tree branch.

Beetlejuice- You! you know nothing! you will PAY for testing my FAITH!

Betelgeuse attempts to attack Gohan with his unseen hands, but the Zfighter dodges to a safe distance.

Beetlejuice- YOU CAN SEE THEM?!

Gohan- Enough hiding! Do it now!

Mimi and Trivey jump into the scene and blast the ruins with a breath beam (i don't know) to trap the remaining members inside the cave.

Gohan- prepare to meet your end! your days of terrorizing are over!

Beetlejuice- how... how could this be? my fingers. so cruelly. so mercilessly, so chaotically, so arbitrarily, so heartlessly, so meaninglessly...

the madman rips out pieces of his hair.

Beetlejuice- my brain... my brain trembles!

Mimi and Trivey flee from the scene

Mimi- yikes that guy's kinda scary.

Trivey- I think all the witch cult members are like that.

Beetlejuice- yes, of course... fine... fine. I understand. let's do this. I'm ready to do this. the time has come to learn which of us is worthy of her love! Her Love! Yes! Her love!

Gohan- As much as I know I can kill you here, I have someone else for you.

Beetlejuice- Ove?!

Wilhelm cuts the madman in half.

the madman is now dead.

Felix, Gohan, Mimi, and Trivey investigate the body of Betelgeuse. Wilhelm just wipes blood off his sword with some rag.

Gohan- he is certainly dead but this is far from over. I can still sense the energy of the cultists around this area. so be quick with this.

Felix- Yup, as the Capital's most powerful healer I can guarantee he is dead.

Gohan- you didn't have to check, I do not feel Life Energy in him.

Felix- nyou are making me feel useless!

Gohan- geez, sorry. And I'm also sorry to you Wilhelm-san. I know cutting someone down without warning from behind is considered shameful.

Old Man Wil- chivalry is long dead. you need not concern yourself with that.

Mimi and Trivey try searching the body of the madman.

Trivey- hmm... doesn't look like he's carrying anything useful.

Gohan- how can you touch that filthy man after seeing how crazy he is?!

Trivey- I think it's our right to search out the spoils of battle.

Gohan- I checked him already. all he had was this book. I think he calls it a Gospel.

Felix, Mimi and Trivey all bounce away from Gohan at hearing this from him.

Felix- you shouldn't touch that!

Mimi- throw that thing away!

Gohan- why? what's wrong? (he flips a few pages) I can't read any of this junk. do you guys understand it?

Felix- don't point that thing at me! don't do something so stupid as reading a gospel!

Gohan- is there something bad to this?

Old Man Wil- the gospel is the proof that one belongs to the witch cult. they're basically their sacred texts.

Gohan- sacred?

Felix- rumors say it is delivered to anyone with the potential to join the cult. and once a person gets it... imagine that. they're nyow a devote member of the witch cult.

Gohan- I see. then I'll take this with me to decipher it. maybe Whis can tell me what it is.

Mimi- Hey, hey, We've killed the enemy here, so do we make sure the other enemies are dead too?

Gohan- honestly there a select few trapped inside. stand back please.

They all stand back.

Gohan- Masenko!

the golden energy attack erases the existence of the ruins and anyone inside of it. a massive crater is seen.

Trivey- Oy! you're very strong!

Mimi- that attack was pretty!

Old Man Wil- now let's regroup with the others.

Gohan- one more thing.

The zfighter blasts Betelgeuse body.

Gohan- Now i'm ready.

Felix- That was overkill.

 **Back at camp** (in the forest)

all of the fighters Gohan recruited are there preparing for their next fight. they are multi-race, humans and furries. (ew)

Julius- we crushed two fingers, a few of the cultists were skilled, but they posed no threat. driving them off, we made no error.

Gohan- I'm glad to hear this.

Julius- given your demeanor, evidently I can assume your news is good as well?

Gohan- yes we took out one of their Archbishops.

Sloth man- then that leaves the simple task of mopping up the remnants.

Ricardo- we'd better hurry and take care of them before my lady turns into an old granny... oh, that was my best joke, y'know!

Mimi- hehehe!

Julius- we rendezvous soon with the dragon-drawn carriages you arranged. let us eliminate the remaining fingers and greet our Victory together.

Felix- Hey Gohan.

Gohan- Huh?

Felix- how does it feel to split your own body?

Gohan- What?

Felix- Your multiform technique, how does it feel?

Gohan- I don't feel much different except for the fact I can hear and see everything my clone sees.

Mimi- when I ask you a question will the fake Gohan know what I said?

Gohan- Yes. The clone knows everything I know.

Trivey- What if your clone tries to fight you to the death?

Gohan- that would be a stupid idea. My clone does what I would do. Want me to show you?

Mimi and Trivey are excited to see Gohan use the multi-form technique. 3 clones of the Zfighter appears.

Gohan 2- As you can see, I am the same person, why would I attack my self?

Gohan 3- I have control over what the clones do.

Gohan 4- So does this prove my point?

The fighters all watch in awe as they watch 3 copies of Gohan, but they finally disappear.

Felix- Aw, I miss them already.

Sloth Knight- You must have lots of Mana to be showing off like that.

Gohan- Believe it or not, but I don't have... (Gohan can sense the energy of Betelgeuse again) GET DOWN!

All fighters Duck and Cover. the Z fighter sends several Ki blasts at the Unseen hands before they can touch anybody.

Gohan- I thought he was dead!

cultists appear from the ground and surround the fighters.

Gohan- I will go after Betelgeuse, it would appear that he is still alive!

Old Man Wil- What?! How?!

the Zfighter super Sprints to the source of the Unseen hands causing some cultists to be pushed away by strong winds. He stops at seeing a female cultist with the same energy of Betelgeuse.

Gohan- What?! You are not Betelgeuse!

CultistFinger- Ah, My Brain... trembles...

Gohan- So then, you are one of his fingers?

CultistFinger- Finger, Yes!

more unseen hands appear from the cultist's back, they managed to tie Gohan to a tree, but the Z fighter just doesn't give a f* and lets her do so.

CultistFinger- I am a Finger. one who replicates love. a faithful, diligent disciple who will carry out the Ordeal. following the guidance of love!

Gohan- So you are a copy of him or did he posses you? because for some reason you have the same energy as him.

CultistFinger- his soul resides in me. as a faithful disciple I am worthy of his power. (the crazy woman approaches Gohan) Now... Now, now, now...

She sniffs on Gohan's chest.

CultistFinger- Ah, the love that hangs from you does not compare to that of a mere follower. it is equal to that of a Sin Archbishop. it is exceedingly displeasing, dissatisfying, disagreeable, discomforting, disproportionate, discordant! but that is the proof that you are Pride!

Gohan- I wouldn't be surprised if you said that about Vegeta.

Vegeta descends from the sky.

CultistFinger- what's this? another believer in love?!

Vegeta- what did you say about me woman?!

Gohan- Vegeta?! how did get you here?

Vegeta- Hmph! As if I would tell you.

Goku descends from the sky too (he is finally wearing his **Orange Gi** again)

Goku- Vegeta bribed Whis into bringing him here.

Gohan- with food right? I can't believe he went back to Earth just to eat food. I thought he was trying to get me out of here!

Goku- well... we did come back for you.

CultistFinger- my brain trembles... my brain trembles!

Goku- yikes! that person has a Killer Instinct similar to Frieza!

Vegeta sends a ki blast at the cultist killing her instantly. (She explodes like a watermelon)

Vegeta- what were you doing being held down by such a weakling? you are such a disappointment to the Saiyan race!

Gohan- I was only trying to gather information from her, but she kept on rambling on about crazy things.

Vegeta- Pathetic. this "witch cult" Whis was talking about are such weaklings. I don't know how they gave you trouble.

Goku- I'm going to have to agree with Vegeta. the Witch's cult is very weak.

Gohan- Sigh. I know they are weak, but tell me. can you feel any more cult members around?

Goku- I can feel them nearby but I don't know where they are. they have strange energy. is this what you were talking about Gohan?

Wilhelm, Felix, Mimi and Trivey arrive quickly after the CultFinger was slain by Vegeta.

Felix- who are they?

Julius- they don't look like members of the witch Cult.

Vegeta- hahaha! don't tell me you recruited these weaklings to help you slay the witch cult?! hahahaha! this is Rich! if I didn't kill Nappa I would tell him all about this! Hahaha! this is gold!

Gohan- I'm sorry about Vegeta's behavior. but you should respect him because he is stronger than me.

Old Man Wil- Stronger than Gohan?!

Vegeta looks at Wilhelm.

Vegeta- interesting... for an old man, you have a high power level.

Goku- wow! this old guy could become as strong as Master Roshi if he trained!

Felix inspects the dead cult finger.

Vegeta- why are you checking that body? I already killed her.

Gohan- Vegeta-san. please let him do his thing.

Vegeta walks away and stands under a tree. "Hmph!"

Felix- the first sloth we defeated was a double, and this was the real one?

Julius- No, this may not be a matter of which is real.

Old Man Wil- you mean that there may be more than one sin Archbishop of sloth?

Julius- either that... or all hundred followers, including the fingers, are the sin Archbishop of sloth.

Gohan- Damn! I dragged you all in this...

Gohan and his comrades, including other ZFighters return to the Camp.

Goku- So do you know where the rest of the bad guys are?

Gohan- no. even after being exposed to their energy for a while I still am not used to it.

Vegeta- why not just destroy this entire Forest?

Gohan- we cannot do that there are still innocent people around.

Vegeta- you and kakarot are too soft.

Goku- Now hold on Vegeta. you can say what you want about me, but Gohan has been working very hard.

Vegeta- hehe! if I was sent to eliminate the witch cult on my own, then all of this would be over.

Felix Whispers to Gohan's ear.

Felix- why is your buddy Vegeta so mean?

Gohan- He's just very serious.

Felix- Is he really stronger than you?

Gohan- Yes he is. In fact, both Vegeta and my Dad are stronger than me.

Felix- With them on our side we can actually win against the cultists!

Vegeta- no I'm not helping you.

Everyone is surprised at hearing this from Vegeta.

Vegeta- I'm only here to see why Gohan had trouble with the witch cult. nothing more.

Goku- aw, don't be like that Vegeta.

Vegeta- I've already made up my mind. I'll only fight when I see a worthy challenge.

 **Later that day**

the merchants head to the village at Mathers Domiain to use their transportation (carriages) to evacuate people of the Village and Roswaal's mansion. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta fly in front of the merchants to lead the way.

Gohan- we're going to start evacuating the mansion and Village! don't waste a single second!

Felix catches up to Gohan.

Felix- what's the plan?

Gohan- right now, The Witch's cult hasn't noticed yet that the plains are wide open. We should get Emilia and the others in carriages, and get them to Safety in plain sight.

Felix- with Emilia and the others safe, we won't have to worry about them. so we can focus on subjugating the Witch's Cult. fighting isn't as easy when you know you have a weak point.

Gohan- That's right.

Felix- while I'm at it, let me say one more thing, Son Gohan, you should really make up with Julius soon.

Gohan- I did have a chat with him earlier. but I'm not satisfied yet. so I'll keep that in mind.

Felix- I can feel Julius still has some resentment in him. so be careful what you say to him.

Vegeta is irritated at hearing this trap speak too much.

Vegeta- don't these creatures ever shut up?

Goku- hey that's not nice Vegeta!

Vegeta- what is taking Whis so long to break that contract?

Goku- if you don't want to be here then why did you come in the first place?

Vegeta- I cannot tolerate seeing so many weaklings in one place!

Goku- In capsule Corp, your wife works with weaklings everyday.

Vegeta- that's different okay!

time seems to stop and everyone disappears.

Gohan- huh?

a red Speck of energy flies by. the environment turns dark blue, tiny particles that look like snow float in the environment. Ram is seen on a cliff. She seems pissed off. At Gohan.

* * *

 **How will things turn out? Now that Vegeta is here something interesting might happen. What if Vegeta gets possessed by Betelgeuse because of his Saiyan pride? Hmmmm?**

 **Leave a review or meme review will come knocking at your door and destroy your memes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**DBS X Re:Zero**

 **Something is about to hit the fan... and make a mess.**

* * *

Gohan- this isn't the doing of the witch cult. come out Ram I know it's you.

no response

several Vines appear from underground and attach themselves to Gohan. for some reason he is unable to escape it even with his super strength.

Gohan- i get. this is all an illusion.

A similar red speck of energy flies by again. The red speck makes contact with the Vines and cause them to disappear.

Gohan- is that a lesser spirit? it came to help me?

the illusion Fades away and Gohan awakens on the ground. He can see Vegeta looking down at him disappointed in Kakarot's son. it seems Vegeta was the only one not affected by this "bewitching spell". Goku seems to have not been affected either.

Julius- I was having a hard time believing that the bewitching spell actually works on you.

all of the fighters and merchants except for the Saiyans, Wilhelm, and Julius are still experiencing illusions.

Julius- only you and I returned to normal. your two ccomrades were unaffected completely.

Vegeta- as if the prince of all Saiyans would be affected by such a simple trick.

Gohan- I'm sure this illusion wasn't from the witch Cult. It came from one of the maids.

Julius shows his hand to Gohan. Several pebble sized specs of energy appear around Julius hand.

Gohan- Is that what helped me out of the illusion?

Julius- precisely. these are my little buddies. I will teach everyone how to break out of the bewitching spell. In... Nes.

the small balls of energy disperse and create a bright light.

the voices of many people crying for help are heard. these voices most likely are coming from the people still trapped in the illusions.

Vegeta- Hmph! I'll just find the person responsible for this mess.

Gohan- Wait! Vegeta!

Gohan and Goku follow Vegeta. Vegeta can sense the energy of Ram. He creates a Ki blast with the intentions of killing her.

Gohan- don't do it Vegeta!

Vegeta- why not?!

Gohan- that's a friend of mine. don't hurt her.

Vegeta- don't make me laugh.

Vegeta throws the ki blast at Ram. Gohan deflects it before It can hit her.

 **Re: Zfighter**

Ram- what is the meaning of all of this? Gohan, you'll explain it to me, right?

Gohan- I'd actually like to ask you, why you are attacking us? what were you thinking?

Vegeta stands down and flies back to the merchants. Goku lands next to Gohan.

Ram- you shouldn't have to ask what I was thinking. it's Rich, coming from an ingrate like you.

Gohan- Ingrate?

Ram- you are, aren't you? After everything Roswaal-sama did for you... once you're done with him, you'd rush to wag your tail for another master.

Gohan- I think you have the wrong idea.

Goku- what did Gohan ever do wrong?

Ram- I have no business with you. (looks at Goku) go away.

Goku- Gohan, are you sure she is your friend?

Gohan- She was a while ago. i don't know what got into her.

Ram- quit playing dumb. after what we did for you, you bite the hand that feeds you.

Gohan- haven't you seen my handwritten letter? was there something wrong in the message? wasn't it delivered to the mansion?

Ram- yes I did get a letter from the capital, but... it was quite amusing, sending me a blank letter.

Gohan- a blank letter?

Julius appears from the trees.

Julius- to send a blank letter is a metaphor that means you have no intention of speaking to the recipient. they could easily be interpreted as a declaration of war.

Gohan looks at Julius surprised then looks back at Ram.

Gohan- Woah! hold on! this is a huge misunderstanding! why would I ever send a blank letter to you?!

Ram- so this is what it means to bite the hand that feeds you.

Gohan- stop saying that.

Ram- I can't say it enough. but I get the gist now. the blank letter was some kind of mistake, and you are still Emilia-sama's dog. correct?

Gohan- Why dog? How did you change your mood towards me soo quickly?

Ram- I said enough. Kill me or leave me alone.

Gohan- nobody is doing that to you. anyways, I brought reinforcements to help defeat the witch Cult. there's no time. we need to start by evacuating the villagers.

 **Village**

All villagers are out of their houses. It seems they are uneasy after seeing Knights and mercenaries enter their domain.

Vegeta and Goku seem to be in an argument in the background. Julius walks up to Gohan.

Julius- be considerate of what you say to these villagers. they seem rather uneasy.

Gohan- okay. thanks.

Gohan makes his presence known to the villagers.

Gohan- Excuse me! can I have your attention please? now then, I won't hide the truth from you because that will complicate things. today we need to evacuate the village because of cultist activity in the forest. we encountered several of them. but it isn't certain that we got rid of all of them. in the meantime we need to-

"I knew it! you think heading straight to the point will help, but the villagers are frightened! all along, we've been afraid the Witch's Cult will try something!"

"No one told me about the Witch Cult!"

"why would the witch cult bother a remote Village like this?"

"why else? because of that half elf!"

"because this domain's Lord is endorsing that half elf for a ruler!"

Gohan- this isn't the time to complain. when all of this is over, you won't have to worry about the Witch Cult!

"so long as that half elf continues to live, there will always be problems!"

"if you mess with a half elf The Witch's Cult shows up, even the village children know that!"

Gohan- you guys seriously believe that? and it's the fault of the half elf in the mansion?!

(uninteresting flashback of Emilia explaining to Gohan that the villagers don't like her)

Felix smacks Gohan's shoulder.

Gohan- hm?

Felix- "lift your head. Don't Look Down." that's what Crusch-sama would say.

Gohan- Oh.

Felix- do you think what you're doing is wrong? if not, there's no reason to look down.

Vegeta flies up making himself visible to the villagers. The villagers are baffled at seeing him fly.

"who's that?"

"he's flying?!"

"Only Roswaal can fly"

Vegeta- SHUT UP!

the loud voice of the Saiyan Prince frightens everyone.

Vegeta- what pathetic Vermin you are. being too afraid of an elf. if you want something to be afraid of. be afraid of me!

 **Vegeta Turns super Saiyan**

Felix- he can do that too?!

Gohan- I'm not the only one. My Dad can also do that. Well... he taught me how to turn Super Saiyan the hard way.

Julius, Felix, Wilhelm and Ram look at Gohan with surprised expressions.

there are no words in the dictionary to describe how frightened The Villagers are at seeing Vegeta turn Super Saiyan. the wind is howling like crazy the ground shaking as if the jealous which is manifesting herself. the clouds are moving faster, the trees shake like twigs. And people have trouble standing

Vegeta- Can this "Witch" you fear so much do this?! **Big Bang Attack!**

Gohan- what are you doing Vegeta?!

Goku- (flies up to Vegeta) don't do it!

Vegeta sends a **Big Bang Attack** at the mountains creating a massive explosion (mushroom cloud) that sends the leaves of all trees within a hundred mile radius flying into the air. the ground Shook violently and all windows and glass items broke within the village vicinity.

Vegeta- you shouldn't be afraid of the half elf and you shouldn't be afraid of the witch cult! now quit wasting time and listen to Gohan!

all of the villagers are frightened at seeing the power demonstrated by this prideful Super Saiyan. they are frozen in place and won't move a muscle.

Vegeta- what did I just tell you fools?! do I have to make myself clear?!

the villagers scream and cower.

Goku- that is enough Vegeta! you've made your point!

Vegeta reverts to base form.

the villagers all look at Gohan.

Gohan- please excuse his behavior he will not hurt anyone. please leave anything unnecessary behind and Evacuate the vicinity.

The Villagers all comply with fear that Vegeta might go Super Saiyan again.

A child (Petra) runs up to Gohan.

Petra- Gohan!

Gohan- hm?. hey Petra what's up?

Petra- u-um, will the lady from the Mansion run away with us?

Gohan- huh? she came to the Village yesterday. she told us we should take refuge in the Mansion because it's dangerous here, just like you said. but no one in the village would listen to her.

Gohan pats Petra's hair.

Gohan- it's okay. she wouldn't get mad or anything. anyway you should hurry to your parents.

Petra- okay!

the little kid returns to her parent.

Gohan faces Ram and gets her attention.

Gohan- what happened to Emilia after that?

Ram- you should know that she isn't so perceptive as to back down the moment someone denies her.

Gohan- but I also know she's not the kind of girl who wouldn't be hurt by mean words.

Ram- she tried to convince the villagers to leave but they refused. But she couldn't do nothing, so she repaired the forest barrier. she feared there might be a MaBeast attack.

Gohan- that's not a bad decision...

 **Few minutes later**

Gohan walks up to Julius who is sitting next to a tree, he is cleaning his sword.

Gohan- Hey, Juli. come with me. I'm going to explain things to Emilia and Beatrice in the mansion. with you there, it'll be more convincing. Will you come?

Julius- I see. understood. if that will help the discussion to go more smoothly, do not hesitate to use me.

Julius stands up from his seat.

Gohan- also... you are the one who put a spirit on me, weren't you? I heard of you being a spirit Arts user.

Julius- more precisely I prefer to be called a "spirit knight."I do use the spirit Arts, of course. but that has not prevented me from training with the sword.

Gohan- so you are the one who set the little red one on me?

Julius- "set it on you" is a harsh way to put it. I was only having her, La. secretly protect you.

Gohan- okay. and also, how was it that you broke the illusion?

Julius- a high-class magic known as "Nect." it connects the gates of all who are in range, so they can communicate with each other. however, it appear to work a bit too well on you.

Gohan- during the illusion I thought I could break out with strength alone, but it seems I wasn't in control.

Julius- you may have a strong Affinity with spirits, perhaps.

Gohan- honestly, the only spirit I ever made friends with was a gray cat.

 **At the Village center**

Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta stand next to a carriage, it would appear Gohan is having a conversation with Felix, who is inside of the carriage.

Felix- well, did nyou patch things up with Julius? did it work out?

Gohan- I'm still getting to that. But he seems to have cooled off some steam.

Felix- That's good to hear.

Gohan- Anyways, come to the mansion with me. I'll need at least one person from the Crusch camp with me, to clear up any misunderstanding with the letter I sent.

Felix- I'll do that after I finish my work here. Gohan-kyun, come help us too. it's dangerous to work involving the Witch's cult.

Goku- don't take too long Gohan. let's go Vegeta.

Vegeta- Hmph!

Both Goku and Vegeta leave the scene.

Gohan enters the carriage with Felix.

Felix- the contract said He'd buy their cargo at the asking price, so me must thoroughly inspect the goods.

Gohan- Wait what? that shouldn't be our job. there has to be something more importa-

Felix hugs Gohan's back tightly.

Felix- oh, come on!

A Merchant enters the Carriage. he has weird energy similar to The Witch Cult.

MerchantSpy- hey, hey... no lovers quarrels in my carriage!

Felix lets go of Gohan.

Felix- hee-hee! you got in trouble Gohan- _Kyun!_ (hugs the arm of the Spy) really, what a troublemaker!.. there. he lowered his guard.

MerchantSpy- huh?

Felix touched the man's arm and it seemed to hurt him. the man falls down unconscious in front of Gohan.

Gohan- you knew?

Felix- yes. this guy is one of the Witch's cult. a weird spell is implanted in him, just like the "fingers" of the sin archbishop's.

Gohan- one was among the merchants?

Felix- that's why I stole into his carriage, to get under his guard.

the cat person (trap) walks up to the unconscious man and puts a hand on him.

Felix- now tell us all the details concerning what you're plotting. my hands are the gentlest in the world, but they can do some nasty things, too.

the unconscious man gives a malicious smile.

MerchantSpy- That's...

Felix- what?

MerchantSpy- Right!

after reading the mind of the Spy, Gohan uses his super speed to move Felix out of the way of an incoming explosion that engulfs the carriage.

Gohan- the which cult is here! Dad! Vegeta!

Vegeta- shut up! I'm not helping anyone!

Vegeta catches a dagger that was thrown at him.

Vegeta- who threw that at me?! Do you have a death wish?

The witch Cult make themselves visible appearing from under ground.

Vegeta- do I still need to prove my power to you weaklings?!

Vegeta decapitates 20 Cult members in 1 second.

other cult members begin to back off.

Vegeta- that's right fools! know your place!

Goku- I guess I should help too.

the Z Fighters are so fast and deadly that mountains of witch cult corpses start piling up. Vegeta won't give anyone a chance to fight the witch cult. he obliterates them all with his fists one by one.

Julius- what's his problem?

Old Man Wil- they're too fast! is this really the power of Gohan and his Saiyan comrades?

the Z Fighters Massacre the invading cultists.

OldFinger- my brain trembles!

Vegeta is floating in air against his will, being squeezed by unseen hands.

OldFinger- the love that hangs on you is so great! it's a shame you are in the wrong side of History my friend.

The Cultist Finger tries to kill Vegeta by ripping him apart but nothing happens. the Saiyan body is too strong.

OldFinger- what?! Nothing can survive this, Nothing! Nothing! Nothing!

Vegeta- hahahaha! do you really think you can put a dent on me?

the Saiyan Prince breaks free.

OldFinger- To think, to think, to think, to think! that you would resist us this much!

Vegeta sends a ki blast at the old cultist finger but he blocks it with his unseen hands.

OldFinger- such tenacity, clinging to this ever-increasing love... as a diligent disciple, I cannot begin to express my respect. Ah, my brain trembles!

Vegeta- shut up!

Vegeta punches a hole into the old man's stomach.

Vegeta- what will you do now huh old man? don't think I'm done with you yet.

OldFinger- in battle, if one focuses on what the Unseen arm does, one will fail to see what is visible. that is sloth, yes?

the old man pulls out of dagger and goes for Vegeta's eye.

an explosion covers the area.

Gohan- Vegeta!

the Z fighter goes to investigate to see if Vegeta is okay.

Vegeta- what a coward he was, self-destructing like that. and he still couldn't hurt me.

Gohan- Vegeta-san! you are okay?!

Vegeta- of course I am! why would I be hurt by such weaklings?

CultistWoman- why?

Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta all look to where the voice came from.

CultistWoman- why, why, why, why, why, why?! why are you still alive?

Vegeta- hahahaha! Saiyan Warriors are invincible! we are gods among you.

Julius is getting tired of Vegeta's attitude

CultistWoman- after the attack you just endured... Why?!

The mad woman bites off a finger.

CultistWoman- why do you not Bend to my diligence?!

Gohan pulls out the Book (Gospel)

Gohan- hey! crazy woman! is this what you want? (shows the book)

cultistwoman- ooh! oooh! you Thief! you really did have it!

Gohan- try it and take it from me. if you can...

cultistwoman- you must... DIE!

hundreds of unseen hands pry out of the woman's back and reach for the sky.

Gohan- Dad! Vegeta! please protect everyone in this Village.

Goku- You got it son!

Vegeta- I'm only here to demonstrate my power.

 **Vegeta goes Super Saiyan**

Goku- that's not fair Vegeta! you don't need that transformation.

Vegeta- shut up Kakarot!

Gohan heads for the woods. The Madwoman is quick to chase him with her unseen hands.

cultistwoman- wait! wait! wait! wait! wiat! wait! wait right there...

the Unseen hands are too slow and cannot keep up with the Z fighter.

CultistWoman- you are cowardly, foolish, insolent little man! no matter where you try to run it's futile.

Gohan- how ironic for you to say that.

Gohan stops and faces the Cultist.

CultistWoman- at long last. it would seem the end has come!

Gohan uses his super speed to restrain the mad woman.

Gohan- if you want to live then you will order your members to surrender and never come back.

CultistWoman- as if we would do that. the Ordeal is in action. even if we were to die, our faith will still bring our reward.

Gohan- you are all hopeless.

Masenko!

the golden energy beam erases the person.

Gohan- damn it. why did I waste my time trying to reason with them. anyways, now there's only one finger left.

Gohan returns to the Village. if anyone got hurt then it was the soldiers protecting the villagers. fortunately there were no deaths. however, the witch cult is persistent.

one final finger is visible. it is an old man in Cultist attire. several cultists still fight the soldiers.

Vegeta and Goku stare down the madman.

Goku- I'm trying to give you a chance to surrender. this witch you keep talking about isn't of any help to you.

Madman- Ah! My brain trembles.

Vegeta- there is no use trying to reason with him. let's just blast him to bits. (forms a Ki blast)

a familiar voice is then heard coming from our beloved half elf.

Emilia- That is enough Villain!

all attention goes to Emilia. the half elf charges of a magic attack. she fires them at the madman.

Emilia- Stand Down. villain. I won't allow you to do such wicked things!

Vegeta- so this, is the half elf?

tears begin to run down the Cultist's eyes.

Madman- A-ah!.. how Grand! What A Grand Day! what a lucky day! what a grand destiny!

Gohan- Emilia!

Felix stops Gohan.

Gohan- what is with you? I can't let Emilia fi-

Felix- Calm down. have a little faith in her. besides. you're Saiyan friends are here too. do you think they will let anything bad happen?

Vegeta- hm... let's see what this half-elf can do.

Goku- I wonder how strong she is.

unseen hands attempt to grab the half elf. She dodges onto an ice pillar she created.

madman- oh, my witch! my witch! my Love's guide!

Puck flies out of Emilia's hair.

Puck- I don't blame you for being Charmed by my beloved daughter, but I won't allow any unwanted pests around her!

Goku- Cool a flying cat! Reminds me of Korin!

Puck traps The Madman in ice and lets a storm of icicles fall from the sky.

madman- Naïve!

Emilia and Puck- Huh?

Madman- Naïve! Naïve! Naïve! Naïve! Naïve! Naïve! Naïve! Naïve!

the madman frees himself with his unseen hands.

MadMan- this is Love's true ending... the fruits of my love. proof that the witch has returned my love!

Puck- that proof doesn't exist. your crush is purely one-sided.

Emilia sends a magic Crystal at The Madman.

Madman- YES!

he gets hit by the ice attack and becomes trapped in it. he seems to be stuck on a crystal cross.

Madman- ah, this is true... true diligence.

Emilia lands in front of the Cultist man. the Madman keeps on laughing for no reason.

Emilia- thank you for being defeated.

she use her magic to freeze him alive. the villagers including Goku and Vegeta Witness the heroic half-elf.

Felix- see Gohan? didn't I tell you?

Julius walks up to Gohan

Julius- we have now eliminated all the fingers. Victory Is Ours.

Gohan- it's finally over...

Vegeta- grr! Herr! haaa!

something is wrong with Vegeta's energy. looks like a familiar someone we hate so much has possessed him.

Goku- Vegeta? what's wrong?

Gohan- how did this happen?!

Julius- that isn't Vegeta!

Vegeta- _that's right. I am a sin Archbishop of the Witch's cult. representing sloth..._ GET OUT OF MY BODY! _Ah, I am Betelgeuse Romanée-Conti!_

Vegeta's head turns in an unhealthy way.

Vegeta- _heheheh! Fantastic! what a fantastic body this is! never did I think I could find a vessel this powerful! and it fits me so well!_

the possessed Prince goes **Super Saiyan** **2**.

 **Goku goes Super Saiyan 2** and **Gohan Powers up into ultimate Gohan.** everyone watches with horror as the Saiyan that terrorized everyone with his power a while ago is being possessed. And now Goku and Gohan show their powers too. All of this yelling and powering up catches Emilia's attention thus frightening her.

Gohan- you Madman get out of that body right now!

Vegeta- _hm? that's right. I am driven mad with love. generous love, respectable love, pure love, Tender Love, familial love, erotic love, friendly love! Love... love... love...Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! LOVE!¡!¡!_

Goku- wake up Vegeta! you didn't let Babidi control you! and you sure as hell are not going to let some crazy guy control you!

Vegeta- _it's no use this body is already under my subconscious control!_

Vegeta focuses his Gaze on the half elf Emilia. Emilia is scared at seeing this Super Saiyan stare at her while walking towards her, ground shaking with each step cracking the floor. Puck begins to charge some Magic Attacks and shoots them at Vegeta. The ice attacks melt before they can hit the Golden Warrior. if Gohan is truly weaker than Vegeta then how will anyone stop him? Goku gets in the way of Vegeta. Vegeta flies at Emilia with super speed but Gohan and Goku stop Vegeta from getting closer to her. All around Emilia the ground was destroyed by the super fast movements coming from the super saiyans. Emilia begins to wonder what would have happened to her if Vegeta got his hands on her. Puck wont forgive Vegeta ever, even if he was just being controlled by someone else.

Emilia- Aaaah! Don't let him get me!

Goku- realize what you're about to do, Vegeta... remember that you take no orders from anyone!

The possessed prince takes a few steps back.

Vegeta- Kakarot? _what a stupid... Don't be saying stupid names! this body has already become my finger. S_ hut up! I am Vegeta! Prince of all Saiyans! you may have invaded my mind and my body, but there's one thing a Saiyan always keeps. it's his PRIDE!

the ground shakes violently. the entire country of Lugunica shakes worse than last time.

"Do you feel that Lord Beerus?"

"Yes I do Whis, this might be fun to watch"

* * *

 **I thought Vegeta getting possessed because of his greater Pride than Gohan would make sense. And it is kind of cool.**

 **Leave a review and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review** **and Leave a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DBS X Re:Zero**

* * *

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

Goku- Gohan! I will fight Vegeta! Protect your friend!

Gohan- Alright!

The Zfighter faces Emilia but she refused to look at him.

Gohan- If this has anything to do with the blank message, it's all a misunderstanding!

Puck- Let's just trust Gohan for now Lia. We should get away from here.

Vegeta keeps trying to get to Emilia but Goku continues to push him back.

Vegeta- _Why wont this body Bend to my diligence?_ because it's my body you fool!

Goku sends a barrage of punches to Vegeta. it seems Betelgeuse doesn't know how to use the new body. In fact, Vegeta won't let Betelgeuse do anything at all.

Vegeta- _Why?! Even with this powerful body I still can't use it!_

Goku- if you think that body will surrender to you then you are wrong. Vegeta is the most stubborn person I know. he would die before you get a chance to control him. but I'm surprised you managed to go super Saiyan 2 by accident.

Gohan flies Emilia away from the fight between the two Saiyans. Vegeta noticed Gohan and shoots a Ki blast at him. Goku deflects the Ki blast away.

Goku- Don't tell me he's learning how to use Vegeta techniques?!

many unseen hands pry out of Vegeta's back reaching for the sky. the unseen hands become visible and glow with a golden light.

Julius- Those are what the Archbishops use!

Vegeta- _Now bend to my diligence!_ _The Witch's love shall prevail! As her disciple I will see this through to the end!_

Goku- I won't let you learn how to use his body!

Goku flies at Vegeta but is pushed away by the now visible Golden unseen hands. Goku lands hard in a forest destroying several trees when landing.

Vegeta- _I now have full contr-_ No you don't bastard! Do I need to show you- _Such Pride! This body is overflowing with PRIDE!_

A blinding blue light appears from the Forest where Goku landed. Goku flies out as a **SSJBlue**.

Vegeta- _My brain trembles! I tremble with excitement for battle!_

Goku- looks like the crazy guy now has Vegeta's love for fighting. I know this is bad, but this is getting exciting!

Vegeta sends Golden unseen hands at Goku but are obliterated by coming into contact with the Blue energy surrounding Goku.

Vegeta- _What?! even with this power... even with my diligence..._ HAAAAAAAAA.

Goku- hm?

Vegeta keeps powering up.

Goku- It seems he doesn't know how to go **SSJBlue**. Aw man! I was just getting excited.

Vegeta flies at Goku throwing poorly coordinated attacks. Goku has no trouble dodging without trying. Goku sends a hard punch to Vegeta's stomach. The pain doesn't bother the madman and allows for Vegeta to land a hard hit on Goku. Goku then smiles.

Goku- that's the spirit!

Goku slams Vegeta to the ground. The impact of the fall made all trees in a hundred mile radius bend in half. A lot of property in the Village was now destroyed. the capital of Lugunica can feel the shock waves of the fight as it continues. Even other nations can feel the shock waves.

 **Roswaal's meeting** **at the Capital**

Roswaal is in a conference room with other officials. the people there can feel the shock waves and the ground shaking. a glass of wine tips over spilling liquid on documents. Roswaal walks up to a broken window.

Roswaal- Oh no...

A Neko maid (Cat person maid) brings a crystal ball to the office desk. The ball projects the Fight between Goku and Vegeta to a wall for all of the officials to watch.

Goku- I know you are still in there Vegeta. You would never take orders from anyone so why start now?

Vegeta- Shut up Kakarot! This weakling somehow puts up a good fight! _Insolence! insolence! insolence! insolence!_

Vegeta bites his own fingers.

Vegeta- _All of my faith! All I have done! And yet! yet! yet! yet! yet! yet!.._

the madman regains his composure.

Vegeta- _Forget this fight! I'm coming for you witch!_

Vegeta flies with Super Speed to where the villagers are evacuating.

Goku- No you don't!

Goku blocks the way and slammed Vegeta back on to the ground. the Shockwave was stronger than last time. Vegeta continues to try and get to the half elf but Goku stops him again. and again. and again. and again. and again. rinse and repeat.

Goku- why don't you just give up and get out of that body?

Vegeta- _Good idea!... M_ y body! it's mine again! what happened Kakarot?!

Goku- What do you mean? Wait... Do you feel that?

Vegeta- Feel what?

Goku- do you feel Gohan's energy acting weird?

Vegeta- Damn it! That bastard is taking Gohan's body!

Goku- Damn it! Gohan is heading towards the evacuating Villagers!

Vegeta- Let's go Kakarot!

Vegeta grabs Goku's shoulder and waits. Goku is having trouble trying to instant transmission to Gohan's location.

Vegeta- What is taking you so long?

Goku- I don't know. I feel Gohan's energy but I can't get us there for some reason. His energy is acting weird and wont let me lock on to it

Vegeta- Damn it! You're useless!

Goku- Looks like we need to fly. Let's hurry Vegeta!

 **Flügels Tree (Lifaus Highway)**

While flying, Gohan is carrying Emilia in his arms to where all the Villagers have evacuated. as soon as he lands next to his comrades (Felix, Julius, Wilhelm, Mimi, Etc,) Emilia pushes Gohan away signaling that she wants to get away from him.

Gohan- What's the matter?

Puck- Get away from Emilia you witch lover!

Gohan- Huh?

Puck blasts Gohan several yards away.

Gohan- What's going on?...! ah! How did... Why me?!

Gohan runs away at high speeds. He can feel Betelgeuse taking control.

Felix- You felt it too Miss Emilia?

Emilia- Yes. I can't believe this would happen to Gohan.

Old Man Wil- I don't think we can protect you Lady Emilia. Gohan-san is too strong.

Puck- stand back everyone.

Emilia- Wait! You aren't going to transform?

Puck- It's the only way.

 **Authors Note:** Puck is the Giant creature that sat on top of Roswaal's Mansion, and Froze the protagonist to death.

The environment becomes cold as Puck Grows into a fearsome beast. The size of Puck frightens the villagers, Merchants, and Soldiers/Mercenaries. the once adorable Puck is now a scary Beast. Snow begins to rain down heavily.

The cold is so strong, that Knight Julius needs to create a barrier of warmth around everyone using his spirit arts. so nobody would freeze to death.

Gohan- _Ah, My brain trembles... This body seems to suit me well. Ah, and it doesn't put any resistance._

Gohan's head turns in an unhealthy position.

the madman Powers up to **ultimate Gohan.**

Gohan- _this vessel has vast amounts of power and knowledge. Ah, how refreshing, refreshing as the love. The Witch's love_!

Puck sends a massive glacier sized Crystal (2 miles large) at Gohan. The possessed Zfighter Stops the glacier with one hand.

Puck- What?!

Gohan- _(smiles evilly) SLOTH!_

the glacier erupts with bright light, exploding in all directions. chunks of the Glacier damage the Flügels Tree. Other chunks land on the leftover blood of the White Whale. Knight Julius and Wilhelm have to slice Glacier Chunks in half before they fall on the Villagers and Merchant carriages.

Possessed Gohan flies up to Puck punching the poor beast across the landscape. The giant beast lands hard on the Flügels Tree, this caused the massive Tree to almost brake in half. More ground shaking etc.

Emilia- Puck! No!

The possessed Zfighter now stares at Emilia with tears dripping down his eyes. He walks slowly to her in a creepy way. He is now dangerously close to the Half Elf.

Gohan- _Why do you flee from my love? (tongue flies out like a madman) My precious Witch! I now have you, all to my self!_

Emilia- Aahhh!

Emilia charges up a magic attack but Mimi and Trivey shoot a breath beam at Gohan and it does nothing to the possessed warrior. the Madman now stares at them.

Gohan- _Getting in my way?.. Don't test my faith... I will hurt you children._

Golden unseen hands pry out of Gohan's back and try to reach for Mimi and Trivey. Wilhelm cuts the hands before they could come close to the children.

Old Man Wil- I know I'm no match for you. but I won't let you do as you please.

Gohan- _How commendable. You fight for love as well? As a true disciple of love, you have my respect. But nonetheless..._

Gohan slaps away Wilhelm. Julius is quick to attack Gohan but he stops his Magic blade with two fingers.

Julius- What? Last time my attacks could hurt you? Gohan still has more power?

Gohan- _Ah, so you previously experienced this power?.. Hehe! DIE!_

Julius dodges the unseen hands but then has to block a Ki blast with his own sword. His weapon is now broken and his arms are burnt crispy.

Felix- Julius!

Everyone standing close to Emilia start to back away from the half elf. They don't want to get in the way of the possessed Z Fighter. Emilia backs away from Gohan as he tries to reach for Emilia. The half elf shoots magic ice attacks at Gohan but the ice melts away at making contact with the Possessed warrior's **Mystic Aura.**

Gohan- _You have no choice but to love me witch! hehehe!_

Emilia- Noo! Stay away!

Out of nowhere Goku and Vegeta attack Gohan sending him across the landscape.

Goku- it's okay everybody Vegeta is not possessed anymore. It's Gohan over there!

Vegeta- As the Prince of all Saiyans, I would never let anyone control me! So the bastard took Gohan's body instead!

Emilia- No! Not Gohan! You two have to help him!

The Massive Cat beast (Puck) soars across the sky and Lands on Gohan. Puck uses his magic to Freeze Gohan alive.

Gohan- _Naive!_

An energy attack from Gohan pierced through the ice and went through Pucks Stomach up to outer space. The **Special Beam Cannon**

Goku- uh oh. He's gotten much worse now.

Vegeta- Hey! You! (points at Julius)

Julius- What is it?

Vegeta- How do you kill someone who just takes control of someone else's body.

Julius- You can't.

Vegeta- What?!

Julius- you need to deprive them of potential hosts to properly kill them. therefore you Saiyans must die.

Goku- I think that's going to be a problem.

Vegeta- Don't make me laugh. nothing in this world is capable of killing us.

Julius- I'm not going to sit back and allow this to continue. Now stay still so can chop off your head!

Vegeta- Ha! Try it fool! your blade would break on making contact with my skin!

Felix- Julius! have you forgotten your fight with Gohan? these guys are unkillable!

Goku- okay I will fight Gohan, Vegeta, go find Whis.

Vegeta- No! You go find Whis!

Goku- fine! Then let's do Rock, paper, scissors!

Both Saiyans begin their rock, paper, scissors, contest.

"rock paper scissors!"

"rock paper scissors!"

"rock paper scissors!"

Emilia- Are you guys for real?! Go help Puck before he dies!

Whis and Beerus arrive at the scene.

Whis- My, my, look at the mess you are in.

Emilia, Felix, Julius, and others stare at the funny looking Angel and the Purple, Hairless, Egyptian Cat.

Beerus- what are you all looking at?

Goku and Vegeta stop their Rock Paper Scissors contest.

Goku- Whis! Lord Beerus! Have you come to help?

Beerus- no. I'm not here to help, I never help. why do you always ask for help?!

Goku- aw, come on! we're fighting someone who takes control of people's bodies as soon as he dies!

Whis- there isn't much we can do right now.

Vegeta and Goku- What?!

Whis- however, if you can manage to force the Cultist to come out of Gohan's body, then Lord Beerus can destroy the soul as it exits Gohan.

Beerus- hey! I said I'm not going to help!

Whis- then I guess you don't want to enjoy the food I packed from Bulma's place.

Beerus- I'm not falling for it. you think I can easily be bribed with food?

Whis- But I thought you were looking foward to eating Ramen Noodles. Oh well, I'll just have them all to myself then.

Beerus- wait! you had ramen noodles the whole time! why didn't you say that from the beginning?!

Felix- I can't believe we have to rely on people who complain about food.

Beerus- I heard that!

Puck reverts back to his small body falling half dead to the ground, blood covering his small cat body.

Gohan- _even with your power, you're no match for my new body! Hahahahh! Wonderful! Wonderful! this body is strong enough to kill spirits!_

Vegeta- Hey! Remember when I said I'm not done with you yet?!

 **SSJBlue Vegeta** sends a barrage of attacks at Gohan. the possessed Z fighter seems to not care about pain and delivers a hard attack to Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta- Uuhh!

Gohan- _Begone! Inferior!_

Golden unseen hands grab Vegeta and squeeze the life out of him.

Vegeta- since when was Kakarot's brat this strong? ahh!

Goku frees Vegeta by Destroying the Golden unseen hands. Vegeta is now free, and pissed off at Gohan.

Vegeta- what type of training did you do, you little brat?! **Final Flash!**

Goku- KamehameHAA!

both of the energy attacks fuse and hit Gohan. the fused energy beam sends Gohan across the landscape. Gohan tries to push back the energy attack but without success. Both SSJBlue warriors overwhelm Gohan. More unseen hands reach for the sky then attempt to grab Goku and Vegeta but fail to do so. Both Saiyans destroy the Golden hands.

Gohan- _Damn it! This body has weakened too much!_

The possessed Zfighter lies weak on the ground. He then looks at Goku, Betelgeuse could probably try to possess Goku. It's worth a try.

Gohan- (Breaths heavily) What happened? Ow, why does my body hurt? Where is Emilia?

Whis- Do it now Beerus!

Beerus stops the soul of Betelguese from coming any closer to Goku. The soul becomes visible. It looks very ugly. Looks just like Betelguese first body. disgusting. Beerus holds Betelgeuse throat.

Betelgeuse- _No! This isn't the end! The witch shall give my reward!_

He looks at Emilia

Betelgeuse- _Come to me witch! I have been faithful! I have always gave you my undying love! I have given it all! LOVE! Generous love, Respectable love, Pure love, Tender Love, Familial love, Erotic love, Friendly love! Love... love... love...Love! Love! Love! Love! Love! LOVE!¡!¡!_

Beerus- Shut up. You are a pain. **Hakai.**

 **Betelgeuse- Witch!**

The Madman no longer exists. Everyone watches with horror at how easily the Cultist Madman was destroyed by a Purple Egyptian Cat.

Emilia- Please stay dead. Witch lover.

Goku flies to Puck. He gives some of his Ki to the cat the keep it alive.

Goku- I hope Gohan told you what a Senzu bean is. Eat this. It makes all the Pain go away and fixes you up real fast!

The little cat eats the Senzu bean. The cat is healed up nicely and flies up energized!

Puck- Woah! That's a Senzu bean!? It actually works!

Emilia is seen running to her cat spirit. Puck flies to Emilia's arms.

Emilia- Are you okay? How are you not hurt anymore?

Goku- Senzu bean. Provided by your local Bean Daddy, aka Yajirobe. Does anyone else need a Senzu?

Vegeta- You idiot Kakarot! Give one to Gohan!

Goku- Oh right!

Goku flies to Gohan who is still lying down hurting like hell.

Goku- Gohan! Quickly eat this. I don't need to explain what it is.

Gohan eats the Senzu bean. He is now fixed up. Well, his cloths are not fixed though. He looks like he's in rags. His favorite outfit from Piccolo is now destroyed.

Goku- Don't feel bad Gohan! Whis still has your orange Gi. You can try it on later.

Gohan stands up and stretches his muscles.

Gohan- Sure dad. And I should apologize to you for attacking you for no reason the other day.

Goku- It's okay. I know you just wanted to protect everyone in this word.

Beerus flies to Goku and smacks his head.

Goku- Ow! what was that for?

Beerus- Where is my thank you huh? I put a stop to a weakling you Saiyans couldn't even kill.

Gohan- Of course, thank you Beerus-sama. (bows respectfully to Beerus)

Whis flies to them.

Whis- Now, Now, Beerus. you can calm down now. You can have the Ramen I promised.

Beerus- Really?

Whis- But it's for later. We still need to introduce our selves.

Beerus- Ah, What a pain.

 **Later that day**

 ** _(temporary ending)_**

All witch Cult activity has been neutralized... For now... The Villagers are now allowed to Return to their homes. Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta are all in the Mansion's bathroom enjoying the huge bath tub. When Roswaal returns from his conference he is going to receive a ton of complaints. Roswaal might have to stop paying Gohan until he feels the punishment can be lifted.

The Zfighters including Beerus enjoy the pool sized bath tub.

Beerus- I can't believe you were hiding these pleasures away from us Gohan. This place has a magnificent Bath Tub!

Goku- Yeah! It's like a swimming pool.

Vegeta- You idiot. This tub is for bathing, it's not a swimming pool.

Goku splashes some water at Vegeta.

Vegeta- What are you doing!? Stop doing that!

Goku- Don't be a killjoy Vegeta. Come on Gohan let's defeat Vegeta.

Gohan- Okay dad.

Both Goku and Gohan splash tub water at Vegeta.

Vegeta- Stop it you fools! I swear I'll blow up the Mansion!

Knocking can be heard on the bathroom door. The water splash fight stops.

Gohan- I think the Maids are here.

The door opens, the twin maids and Emilia are seen in towels. Are they naked?

Ram- Gohan-kun? Can we join you?

Ram- Gohan-kun? Can me and sister join you?

Emilia- um... can we?

Gohan- What?! No! There are men here!

Goku- Sure why not?

Beerus- I don't really care.

Vegeta- You idiot Kakarot. We shouldn't integrate men and women in baths!

Goku- Why not? I don't see anything wrong with that.

Ram- sister, sister, I think they have the wrong idea.

Rem- Sister, sister, they think we will take off our towels.

Emilia- Such pigs.

Goku- Nothing bad will happen. It's not like Master Roshi followed us here.

Gohan- Please don't Jinx that.

Emilia- Gohan you still didn't tell me about Master Roshi.

Gohan- uh...

Everyone laughs

 **Night time**

Beerus and Whis stand in front of the Mansion. They are expecting Lord Roswaal to return to the Mansion. Roswaal indeed arrives. he stops at seeing An Egyptian Cat person and a funny looking attendant.

Roswaal- Hm? Who might you be?

Whis- Greetings Roswaal-Sama we were eagerly waiting for your arrival.

Roswaal- Forgive me but what do you want with me?

 **Gohan's bedroom**

The tired Zfighter lies on his bed.

Gohan- Now what? The witch cult is gone for now. The White Whale is dead. So what now? Maybe one day we might have to fight the Witch that summoned me here.

Roswaal enters Gohan's room without knocking.

Gohan- Can I help you?

Roswaal- You have my thanks, Son Gohan.

Gohan- Hm?

Roswaal- I had faith you would handle things if I were gone. However, the shock waves and earthquakes you and your Comrades caused are getting me into trouble.

Gohan- I was worried we would having this conversation again.

Roswaal- What do you have to say in your defense?

Gohan- Um.. I...

Roswaal- I'm kidding with you Gohan-kun. Have a good night. I will explain with more details tomorrow. By the way, your Father and his friends are staying in the Mansion

Gohan- What?!

Roswaal- Good night! Sweet dreams my boy!

Roswaal respectfully exits the room.

Gohan- I wonder what tomorrow has in store...

 **A remastered story was created. Gohan isn't weak and Subaru makes a return/ the writing format is remastered too.**

* * *

 ** _I found the Light Novel!_**

 ** _Now I can continue this someday!_**


End file.
